


In Sickness & In Health

by PK_chu



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Sex, Awkwardness, Bioelectricity, Evfra trying to flirt and be romantic, F/M, Fluff, Heartfelt Moments, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Masturbation, POV Multiple, Realizing Feelings, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Smut, Some angst, Sparring, nursing back to health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_chu/pseuds/PK_chu
Summary: Part 1: Operation Healing Grouchy Face is a go! Chapters 1-5 (Rating: T)~Evfra de Tershaav, the venerate Resistance leader, is stricken with the Angaran flu. Forced to stay at home under quarantine, Evfra would have been taken care of by family and close friends. Without either, he suffers alone, until Sara Ryder, Pathfinder extraordinaire, shows up at his doorstep as his self proclaimed caretaker. Soon long forgotten feelings begin to stir awake for this free spirited little human.Part 2: Operation Win her over has begun! Chapter 6-?~Evfra has accepted the fact that he is smitten for an alien, and not just any alien, but Sara Ryder the Human Pathfinder and leader of her people. However, having been so long out of the dating scene his wooing skills are practically non-existent, and what is worse, he isn’t the only angaran who has set sights on Ryder. Meanwhile, Sara is completely oblivious as to what certain angarans are vying for. The Pathfinder finds herself stumbling through the intricate art of angaran courtship, realizing that only one ever grouchy angaran had her heart all along.
Relationships: (one sided Akksul x Sara), Akksul/Female Ryder | Sara, Evfra de Tershaav/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 132
Kudos: 225





	1. Quarantined

**“Ahh-Choo!”**

The herculean sneeze reverberated against the pristine white walled office of the resistance headquarters. Nearby colorfully glowing monitors flickered momentarily with fuzzy greyscale static before blipping back to their normal display.

Evfra grumpily wrinkled his nose as he realized that with each sneeze an accidental spark of electricity discharged from his body, causing the nearby electronics and monitors to waver in worry. _‘Excellent, absolutely skkuting fantastic!’_ The resistance leader knew something was slightly off when he woke up this morning. Diffuse body aches from his neck all the way down to his toes had the angaran mull over his age, but he wasn’t _‘that’_ old yet! 

Another violent sneeze and the informative datapad Evfra had been holding suddenly went dead. The leader thundered a colorful array of curse words, before he demanded another tablet be quickly given to him. This time the fuming angaran kept the datapad on the desk as he glared at it with narrowed molten blue eyes; daring the undoubtedly guilty tablet to fizzle out like its predecessor.

While the sneezing had momentarily halted, its implication had many of the resistance members on edge. A few anxious angarans exchanged glances as runny nose sniffles emitted from their fearless leader. His usual richly blue gradient skin looked lackluster, highlighting the dual serrated scar upon his forehead, while a slimmer streak continued over his left eye down to his frowning lips, halting only at the point of his chin. Evfra’s eyes seemed glassy, and there was a glistening trail underneath his nose. Even his usual orderly outfit was plagued with wrinkles, while his adorned teal rofjinn was askew. But no one dared to comment or approach him on the subject lest they were zapped by his unstable bioelectric field. Finally, Moshae Sjefa became aware of Evfra’s plight.

Meanwhile, as Evfra stared down at his desk, he noticed that the datapad was now doing something odd. Where there had been one, two datapads sprang forth in a blurry wobbly way. The resistance leader blinked, then stared at the tablet until it felt threatened enough to reform back into one sharp and solid form. However, the willpower drawn from the angaran's concentration caused a gnawing ache to pulse within his head. Evfra’s snubbed nose tickled and the leader hastily wrinkled it to stave off another… **"** **AHH-CHOOO!"**

**_Blitz!_ **

“Skkuting skkut!” Evfra roared, and was about to chuck the dead datapad right at the direction of a calmly poised Moshae. The resistance leader froze in mid-hurl, like a grecian marble statue, as he took in the appearance of Moshae. His mentor was as grand as ever with her ornate golden jewelry bedecking deep magenta coverings. However, the wise angaran had added a new accessory, a protective medical mask now strapped across her nose and mouth.

Evfra slowly returned to his wary leader pose with arms crossed over his broad chest as he appraised those who flanked Moshae. There were two medical personnel in crisp white suits, and wearing the same protective medical masks.

“Yes,” Evfra grunted as he set the trash of a datapad down in as even tempered manner as possible.

“Are you sick?” Moshae inquired in a muffled but soft voice.

“No,” Evfra growled as he frown deepened at the corners.

“Are you feeling unwell?” Moshae tried again in her even tone, though her crystalline blue eyes saw right through Evfra.

The resistance leader became keenly aware that one of the physicians was actively scanning him, from a safe distance. "He is running a high fever and his bioelectric field is erratic.” An older dusky green speckled male angaran quipped matter of factly. “No doubt he is sick with the virus that is currently going around."

“Sir, if you will allow me to take a sample?” A younger male, with purple to violet speckles, hesitantly asked as he held out a cotton tip applicator at the ready.

The resistance leader's lips curled into a sneer as he threatened, “Put that away, or I will shove it up your…”

“Evfra de Tershaav,” Moshae’s voice stated warningly.

Evfra winced at his full name and obediently opened his mouth like a good little kit at a check up visit. The medical assistant swabbed the leader’s mouth and quickly withdrew just as Evfra snapped his teeth, causing the medical staff to scramble away.

“Really now Evfra, you cannot work while you are sick,” Moshae stated gently as the medical personnel departed. “And if it’s the current viral strain plaguing Aya, then I need you to stay home.”

“I cannot abandon my post!” Evfra’s molten blue eyes flashed as he began to whip up a storm of a tirade. “There are troops out on the field who need my guidance and many more waiting to be deployed.” There was so much to do, and now that they had some breakthroughs with the Pathfinder's help, Evfra needed to push forward harder than ever. The resistance leader wouldn't rest until the ghosts of those he lost and failed rest in peace first; sickness be damned!

Moshae raised a delicate magenta gloved hand to quell the resistance leader’s brewing thunder, but now Evfra was like a runaway adhi as he raged onwards even as his gravelly voice became hoarse with each word.

“And who will properly assess the multiple ongoing missions all the while…” Evfra nearly croaked out from a parched sore throat.

“Evfra de Tershaav,” Moshae commanded again. A little louder this time, but still equally measured with the iron fist that was motherly authority.

Another involuntary wince made the resistance leader question what kind of powers Moshae must have to make him feel this way; like a scolded kit when all he was doing was his job! But Evfra was starting to become too fatigued to even continue his tirade. His body felt drained of energy and if he were honest to himself, Evfra knew that it would only cause more work and widespread panic for the resistance should its leader keel over on the spot.

“Fine, I will stay at home,” Evfra acquiesced with a low angry growl as his bioelectric field thrummed with displeasure. “I’ll leave the work in the hands of my second, but the moment something goes wrong I will return to handle the situation myself!” And on that final note, the angaran stomped loudly out of the resistance headquarters, but not without blowing out a few more monitors with one last resounding sneeze.

Moshae watched the angaran slowly make his way out. While his movements were as purposeful as usual, there was a sluggish note to his limbs and gait. She truly understood Evfra’s concerns and commended his dedication to the resistance as its steadfast leader. In fact, Sjefa had never known the angaran to take a day off from work or be sick. But, the matriarch was certain that Evfra hadn't been setting aside time for self care and was now running himself ragged.

Knowing this, Moshae would need someone to go check up on Evfra to ensure that he was resting. But what brave soul would be able to handle such a task? A few names came to mind, Paraan Shie, Avela, and of course Jaal. They could handle Evfra’s blue fire of a temper. But they were angaran and thus susceptible to the virus...

Then a thought came to her in the form of a petite young human woman with a whirlwind of energy and a strong backbone that did not bow to the howling winds. In fact, ever since Sara became more involved with helping the resistance, the need for emergent rescue missions lessened, and even their death or missing toll waned. Sjefa wondered if Evfra had noticed this... _hmmm_. 

Now that the matriarch thought about, ever since her own return to Aya, Moshae noticed a change in Evfra. A minuscule change, but it had happened nonetheless, and it was most apparent when the resistance leader was in the presence of the Pathfinder. An idea sparkled around Sjefa’s golden circlet in delicate waves of bioelectricity. The itch for motherly meddling was not something Moshae frequently acquiesced to, but a gentle little push was all that was needed.

Meanwhile, a completely unaware Evfra sighed deeply as his comfortable abode loomed ahead of the windy uphill path. The circular two story white stucco building was settled into the lush cliffside of Aya. Large teal reflective windows were shaded by blue awnings and afforded some of the loveliest views, in leader's humble opinion. Inside the angaran was welcomed by a bright and expansive living room encased by white smooth sandstone walls. Woven carpets of various shades of blue to green padded the ivory tiled stone floor, while cushions of the similar colors covered sturdy wooden furniture. Apart from a couple of large luscious leafed potted plants and colorful hanging tapestries, Evfra’s home was quite bare. His only other prized possession was a long plush couch that afforded the deepest of relaxing comfort.

With a long drawn out sigh, the angaran changed into a comfortably loose light grey long sleeved tunic and darker grey pants. _‘If I’m forced to suffer, then I might as well suffer in some comfort,’_ he thought as he wiggled his toes, now free from their bindings. Evfra then became aware of how warm his rofjinn felt around his neck and carefully hung it upstairs in his room.

A second bedroom across from his was a guest room, mainly used by Jaal during his visits which were growing more rare now that his friend was a part of the Tempest’s crew. Evfra wondered if he should send Jaal an update, forewarn the angaran that he was not immediately at headquarters, but could be there at a moment's notice should the need arise. However that would open the door for Jaal to insert his foot into and begin his own version of motherly nagging. Jaal had always been surrounded by many friends and had a large loving family. Evfra felt a sharp twinge within his heart upon recalling his own dear family. The resistance leader shook his head like a wet dog after a bath; he didn’t need to dwell upon such thoughts!

_Sniff..._

With his sinuses shaken up, the angaran’s nose was now leaking like an unruly faucet, _‘Bah! Curse this weakened body!’_ Evfra growled as he dabbed a soft woven ivory handkerchief to his nose. Taking in a few deep congested breaths, Evfra became aware of how stifled the air was in his home. Grumbling, the angaran shuffled towards the many windows, leaving them slightly open to attract the floral fragrant warm breeze Aya was well known for. Muffled sounds of the busy market below put his nerves at ease for it was like the white noise of resistance headquarters...speaking if which...

No more that 15 minutes and 27 seconds had passed and Evfra was already feeling the itch for work. It felt odd not to have the weight of a datapad in his grasp and the angaran rubbed his bare hands together gingerly to soothe the almost phantom limb-like sensation as he descended the smooth stone stairway.

 _‘How was headquarters handling the various missions? Had something gone wrong and they were too afraid to reach out to me? Why hasn’t anyone sent me an update yet?’_ Evfra grimaced as the dull ache in his head seemed to flare in magnitude in response to his rushing thoughts. The leader paced about his open living room with his hands tucked behind his back while his sensitive toes felt the padded carpet then cool stone underfoot.

Should he send a message requesting an update; at least to know that everything was going smoothly at the headquarters? At the very thought, Moshae’s strong voice stating his full name rang in his ear like a warning. Maybe if he snuck into the headquarters after hours when Sjefa would be gone…

An eager and loud knock came upon his wooden door. Evfra froze with one foot slightly held up in mid-step. He wasn’t expecting anyone and no one ever stopped by unannounced; no one would have the gall to do so, except Jaal. However Jaal and the Pathfinder’s crew weren’t due to Aya any time soon. Last update had them hunting through the Havarl underbrush fighting Roekaar snipers, laser shooting Remnant Observers, and stumbling upon hungry Challyrion dens. Actually that sounded more like the rest and relaxation Evfra needed.

The knock came again, somehow even louder and more urgent than before. With an irritated huff, Evfra slipped back on his white gloves and stomped towards the front door, prepping himself to look as menacing as possible. Stars have mercy if it was a door to door salesman.

Peeking through the peephole, Evfra felt his entire puffed up body deflate at the sight that met his surprised gaze. The slim petite straight-legged human known to all as Pathfinder Sara Ryder, was perched upon his front door steps! She wore her usual white trousers paired with the blue and white jacket. Her neck was adorned with the human version of a rofjinn, though it was nowhere near as finely made as an angaran's. She had also begun to wear black gloves that seemed to appease the angaran populace.

Evfra watched as she shifted her weight onto the opposite foot before tucking a few unruly strands of _'hair'_ behind her ear. A gesture he was now more aware of as their vid communications became more periodic. In fact the resistance leader found himself studying her posture, facial expression, and the tone of voice that came out of that unabashed mouth. It was all for informative alliance relations, Evfra reasoned.

As if sensing the angaran’s presence, Sara remarked loudly, “General de Tershaav, I know you are in there so just open the door...or I’ll find my own way in!”

The thought of Ryder trying to break in caused Evfra to groan. What would the neighbors say as they watched that now famed human Pathfinder jigging the lock of the Resistance Leader's front door? Besides, from what Evfra had gathered from Jaal’s visor vids, Ryder was not one for finesse, but instead a whirlwind of mayhem and destruction. She would probably smash through the front door with what Jaal termed a _‘Biotic Charge’_. Evfra mulled this imminent threat over, for he was rather fond of his pristine front door.

“I can see that your second story window is slightly ajar!” Ryder’s voice danced with a playful sing song quality Evfra now associated with her trying to tempt fate or poke a rise from him during a few of their heated debates. Besides, the ludicrous vision of the young woman getting stuck halfway through the window with her round human behind shimmying in the breeze made Evfra snort with a little bit of amusement. He almost wanted her to try and break in...almost.

The large wooden door creaked open to reveal a brightly smiling human with a bulky backpack weighing her down. No wonder Ryder had been shifting her weight about.

“Pathfinder,” Evfra greeted gruffly in his deep aussie accented voice.

“General,” Sara quipped back in her usual greeting, though she paused as her large bright eyes studied the angaran before her. Evfra suddenly felt acutely self conscious of his runny glistening nose, the handkerchief, and lounge wear. This was definitely an undignified sight, but before Evfra could inwardly curse his slip up the young woman remarked merrily. “And here I thought I was going to get a chance to climb up your house.” She grinned up at him as she wiggled those fuzzy little fur strips above her eyes. 

_'Eyebrows,’_ Evfra recalled before a snort escaped him at the thought of her even being able to get her two feet off the ground with the weight of whatever was threatening to spill from her overly stuffed bag. He moved to take the bag from her undoubtedly uncomfortably weighted shoulders. Evfra may be a grouchy angaran, but he was an impeccable host. Though less than a handful of angarans had the pleasure of knowing this.

“No no no,” Sara playfully remarked as she shooed his gloved hands away causing the brow ridges of Evfra's face to shoot up his scarred forehead. 

“Oh, I’ve never been inside an Angaran’s home before,” Sara stated as she peered about the open living and then down the long hallway that ended with the stairs. The view from the windows captured her lingering gaze. "It's lovely General," the young woman murmured gently and Evfra felt his chest puff with pride. Of course he was pleased to hear such words as this was her first angaran abode experience. 

Quickly Evfra surreptitiously dabbed at his wet nose before the young woman spun around, tittering slightly as she did so. Really she should stop being so stubborn and let him take the heavy backpack. But Sara knowingly danced out of his reach with another grin before she merrily asked, “Where is your kitchen?”

“Straight through the living room, along the back wall,” Evfra automatically responded, before giving his head a little shake. What was she up to this time?! Before he could follow to keep an eye on her, Evfra’s communicator vibrated with an incoming call as Jaal's name flashed brightly within the luminescent orb.

“Jaal,” Evfra remarked gruffly in his usual greeting.

“Ah, dear friend, we have heard that you are plagued with this season’s virus.” Jaal’s strong and warm voice reverberated off the stone walls.

The sudden sound of crashing pots and pans caused Evfra’s eyes to narrow at the glowing orb communicator as his stuffy nostrils flared. “And I am now plagued with something else,” he stated in his low gravelly voice.

Jaal’s only reply was a boisterous laugh for the cheerful angaran could exactly imagine the leader’s stoic look of unamusement.

Evfra hesitantly peered into his kitchen from behind the wall to watch as Ryder pushed back the sleeves of her jacket with her now gloveless hands. The resistance leader felt some apprehension as the young woman brandished a large knife, before chopping up various colorful roots and vegetables with the concentration of one diffusing a bomb.

“Was this your idea?” Evfra hissed quietly once he backed away into the hallway.

“Not at all dear friend,” Jaal replied, his voice laced with an unmistakable grin. “Sara heard that you had fallen ill with the highly contagious angaran sickness and that you were forced to be quarantined. Then after Dr. T’Perro discovered that Milky Way races are immune and non-carriers of the virus, Sara made it her mission to ensure that you recovered as quickly as possible.” 

Jaal recalled how Sara had taken the news aboard the Tempest. “Evfra is sick?” the young woman repeated Moshae’s words as she stared back at where the wise angaran’s holographic face had just been moments ago. Jaal was surprised that Sjefa had called the Tempest to inform the Pathfinder of the resistance leader’s plight.

Jaal could still clearly recall Sara's face for it appeared as if she was trying to derive a highly complex calculus equation all in her head.

“He’s going to drive himself insane and just get worse,” the young woman sighed as she crossed her arms in thought.

“And how do you know that?” Jaal asked, truly curious as to how this human could know Evfra so well after such a short amount of time and a few heated exchanges. Granted they had become a little more amicable now until they stoked up another fiery debate over who knows what.

“Because I would do the same, if I hadn’t had you guys around,” Sara added softly before turning to gaze up at the angaran. “And Evfra, he doesn’t have family to take care of him…” Sara drifted off either lost in thought or in an internal discussion with SAM. Jaal was still trying to tease out the finer details behind human facial cues. He truly wished that they would just be more open and free with their emotions, especially since they lacked bioelectric fields; it would just make them easier to understand. Then again, Jaal could say the same thing about Evfra...

But as Jaal studied the young woman’s soft contemplative face, Sara clapped of her hands loudly making the angaran jump like a startled cat. “So, that’s it then,” Sara exclaimed with her hands pressed together and a knowing gleam in her bright eyes. “Operation healing grouchy face is a go!”

“Operation healing grouchy face?” Jaal parroted in surprise.

“Yep, I’m going to make sure Evfra gets better and I’m going to turn that frown upside down.”

Jaal stared blankly at the Pathfinder, so Sara demonstrated by pulling the corners of her frowning lips up into a…

“...ah a smile!” Jaal chuckled warmly. Humans, such delightful behavioral oddities. “Sara, you are ever caring and passionate. But, I think this is on par with what you call, a _miracle_.”

“I don’t know Jaal, I feel like many of our tasks were up there with miracles,” the young woman wagged a knowing finger up at the angaran.

“True indeed,” Jaal chuckled affectionately in his deep rumbling voice. “If this is your mission, please allow me to be of assistance.”

“Yes," Sara enthusiastically fist pumped the air. "I knew I could count on you.”

Jaal grinned widely at her remark. It warmed his heart to know that she relied on him. Now to follow through with a taste of his own humor, “Well, someone has to ensure you don’t end up sending Evfra to an early grave.”

“Ouch Jaal," Sara gasped as she feigned a wounded heart with her hand pressed against the left side of her chest. "And just as we were having a good moment here.”

Jaal’s laugh rumbled deeply within his large frame. “Only ensuring that you will be able to perform your miracle.”

The angaran couldn’t agree more with Sara; knowing how stubborn and work driven the Pathfinder was, she understood better than anyone with what the resistance leader was going through, plus she wasn’t frightened of him in the slightest. And so Jaal detailed instructions for a traditional angaran soup, as well as a popular spiced tea Evfra was quite partial to. He also advised the young woman on which ingredients and medicines to buy from the market, and jotted down helpful suggestions sick angarans should abide by. Knowing Evfra, his friend probably didn’t take any medicine, would subsist on nutrient paste alone, and would attempt to work, rather than truly rest. Indeed Sara had her work cut out for her. 

“So, we are docked on Aya for shore leave while the ship gets some fine tuning, though I will be staying aboard just in case,” Jaal informed his keen listener.

“She is spending her entire shore leave to take care of me?” Evfra asked incredulously as his brow ridges raised.

“That’s Sara for you,” Jaal remarked fondly with a warm smile. Evfra instantaneously picked up on how his friend’s voice had softened in respect to the young woman, and that he called the Pathfinder by her first name.

Evfra gently dabbed at his runny nose as he fell into deep thought. The leader had never let anyone take care of him before. Then again, no one had threatened to break into his house to do so...


	2. Stew for the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to those who have left kudos. You have warmed this cold shriveled heart! <3 Also by an ironic twist, I am currently sick! xD

Jaal's call had been enlightening, but the resistance leader was still flabbergasted by how Ryder had sauntered right into his house with such ease! Indeed this flu was making Evfra lose his touch!

A low musical humming caught the angaran’s attention and he peered again into the kitchen to find that Ryder had a large pot set on the fiery stove. The young woman was humming an unfamiliar song as she tossed and poured ingredients into the sizzling basin. Ryder then began to stir the contents of the pot in time with the tune she played.

Evfra was momentarily entranced by the scene in front of him for there was an alien cooking in his kitchen! Well, the Kett never cooked Evfra a nice meal, neither did they hum merrily with their heads bobbing in rhythm. 

A sudden urge to blow his nose caused the spell to break as Evfra quickly ducked back into the hallway, trying to quietly use his handkerchief without making a loud honking noise that would disrupt Ryder. However, the young woman must have heard him as her humming had stopped.

Carefully, the angaran cleared his throat and entered the kitchen. “So,” Evfra began in a slightly hoarse voice. The leader felt as if he was trespassing into uncharted territory, even though it was his kitchen. “What are you up to Pathfinder?” Evfra questioned as he drew close enough to take a peek into the pot.

The bubbling saucy concoction looked normal enough and there was a familiarity in the fragrance that wafted up to his stuffy nose. For a moment Evfra was confused as to why he felt so apprehensive, until he became acutely aware of how close Ryder was to him. 

“I’m cooking a stew from a recipe Jaal gave me,” Sara simply replied without showing any sign of discomfort at his closeness, nor awareness of how his bioelectric field was inching towards her, seemingly of its own accord. Evfra frowned as he sucked back his field so that it was snug against his form. _‘Just sick for a few hours and the damn field has developed a mind of its own; it would not bode well for me to shock the Pathfinder!’_ A low growl escaped from him, causing Ryder to give the angaran a curious sideways glance.

Evfra’s posture went rigid as he tried to mold his facial expression to a neutral one at her questioning gaze. Quickly the angaran cleared his throat again and asked, “Do you need any help?”

Sara paused her stirring to turn fully towards Evfra and gave him an appraising gaze. He actually looked worse now than he had upon opening the door. Evfra's nose looked red and irritated, yet the resistance leader still inquired if she needed assistance. Quite the polite host, who would've known! And the fact that the grouchy angaran had not booted her out of his abode was a miracle in itself. The young woman's plan was off to a good start and she beamed up at him with a bright smile. “None at all. Go rest and I’ll let you know when the stew is done.”

Evfra remained silent and still as he just blinked back at Ryder. That smile made him feel...odd, as if he had just missed a step on a staircase. Plus the angaran didn’t know how to respond to her dismissal. Evfra was a General, he gave dismissals, not received them, and he felt an instinctual urge to remind the young woman of this fact; that he was the dominant one here.

The resistance leader cleared his throat purposefully, “Are you sure? The flame seems to be set too high for a stew. You appear to be over stirring, and should consider adding more salt,” the angaran paused thoughtfully before he continued in his low rumbling aussie accented voice, “Is this your first time cooking?”

Sara’s smile slowly thinned as her eyes narrowed dangerously over the course of the gruff angaran’s questioning. Finally even Evfra’s muddled angaran mind realized that his _‘General’_ approach may have been a tad bit much. 

“Out!” Sara commanded as she brandished the sodden ladle sending droplets of stew about.

“And now you’re getting food on the floor!” Evfra grunted all the while feeling quite affronted at the young woman’s reaction.

“There will be more than just food on the floor if you don’t get out!” Sara threatened as she whipped around the wooden ladle as if it were a Firaan.

Evfra’s bioelectric field rebuked with a few voltaic crackles in the air, but the angaran quickly extinguished it as he slowly backed away with a glare. It was his skkuting kitchen afterall! Now Evfra was really unable to relax! Dabbing at his sniffling nose, the leader paced up and down the hall, sneaking surreptitious glances back into the kitchen. _‘Just making sure the Pathfinder doesn’t burn down my house,’_ Evfra reasoned. Though he did feel a little pang of regret upon realizing Ryder did not resume her merry humming.

 _‘Really now, and just when things were looking up,’_ Sara huffed as she resumed stirring the pot, a bit roughly at first until she caught herself.

**[“Sara, you did expect for Mr. Tershaav’s behavior to be worse due to his current ailment,” SAM’s crisp voice zinged in her head.]**

_‘I know SAM. It’s just that…’_ Sara paused, for how does she explain her feelings to SAM when she’s still unsure herself. _‘I just want us to continue the trajectory we have been on so far.’_ Though to what end she couldn’t fathom; for them to become trusted colleagues, maybe even amicable friends? Even friendship seemed like a reach for the resistance leader. _‘Stupid silly heart, why do you do somersaults every time Evfra makes the slightest compliment...and in that rough aussie accent to boot!’_ Sara gave the stew a few rough stirs. When the leader once said she was bold and a little arrogant like him, Sara was sure her heart skipped a beat. _‘Ugh! Maybe I have some undiagnosed heart condition?’_

**[“Negative Sara, you do not have any aberrant heart conditions,” SAM instantly remarked.]**

_‘Thanks SAM,’_ the young woman sighed wistfully into the palm of her other hand. The stew bubbled angrily at her. _‘Okay...maybe the heat is a tad high.’_ The young woman pouted before bringing Jaal’s recipe up on her omnitool. 

Evfra was about to sneak another peek into the kitchen when Ryder leaned into the hallway. “Food is ready!” The young woman cheered, and the angaran was relieved to see that she no longer brandished the ladle. Still, the angaran cautiously made his was through the kitchen as he watched Sara set up one side of the wooden table. The young woman turned and beckoned him over with her usual playful smile, and it became more amused at his cautious approach.

Realizing this, Evfra pursed his lips, straightened his posture, and strode confidently forward before taking the seat the human had offered. His molten blue eyes then peered down at the steaming bowl of rich stew before him. Steam delicately rose into the air, lifting forth an enticing fragrance to tantalize his nose. Evfra paused, taken by surprise by how famished he was. Usually the leader was so inundated with work that he barely gave his body a second thought. 

On the opposite end, Sara was sitting at the edge of her seat. Underneath the table, her fingers were criss-crossed in hopeful anticipation. The young woman was a decent cook...or at least no one complained about her food when it was her turn on kitchen duty, though Jaal always kept to his nutrient pastes. And, it was her first time cooking an angaran dish. From what has been researched so far, the taste buds of the angara were not as sensitive than humans. 

**[“You followed Mr. Ama Darav’s recipe. There should be no displeasure as Mr. Tershaav is Angaran.” SAM politely remarked.]**

_‘Yeah, it doesn’t always work that way SAM. I’m sure taste varies even among the Angara,’_ the young woman replied. On realizing that Evfra was cautiously sniffing the stew, Sara couldn’t contain herself any longer as she stated, “I didn’t poison the food you know.” 

Evfra opened his mouth for a retort, but his ravenous belly answered for him, causing Sara to snicker. 

Huffing loudly the angaran took a bite... _it was good_ , a little under salted, but other than that the spices were just the right balance and the vegetables were cooked to the right degree of softness. Evfra was unaware that his eyes closed as he let out a deep sigh in content. It had been a long time since the leader had a real home cooked meal, and it was apparently much needed by his burdened body.

His eyes fluttered open to focus upon Ryder, who, he realized was avidly watching him, causing the angaran to become hyper aware of everything. Suddenly Evfra wasn’t sure how to properly eat, and wondered if he was making noises while he ate, or if he appeared unsightly as he did so, wait was he using the correct utensil? The angaran quickly peeked down to check, then paused when he realized the ridiculousness of his sudden feelings. He was skkuting General Evfra de Tershaav, leader of the Angaran Resistance after all! He looked back up at see that Ryder looked eagerly back at him with her many fingered hands now cradling her chin as her elbows leaned against the table.

“So?” Sara inquired with eager anticipation.

“It’s edible,” Evfra grunted as he looked away.

“Oh,” Sara replied with a slight droop, though she still gave a small smile. _'Well, at least he doesn't outright hate it and didn't spit it out, right?'_

The glum tone in Ryder's voice was something new to Evfra and he quickly looked back at the young woman, who was now greatly interested in her many fingered hands. Even with her being human, the leader could tell that Ryder was disappointed, and he recalled as the she had painstakingly chopped up all those vegetables. “It...it’s good,” the angaran added in a quieter, softer tone as he took in another large mouthful, as if to emphasize his remark.

Sara’s doe eyes widened, before a mischievous gleam danced within them. “Praise from General de Tershaav, a rare treat indeed,” the young woman gasped in mock adoration as she placed her hands upon her chest.

An amused snort escaped the gruff angaran before he busied himself with the warm wholesome stew. After a few more spoonfuls, Evfra peered back at the unusually quiet human across the table, and noted that Ryder had not grabbed a bowl of stew. Instead the young woman munched away on a nutrient bar. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked out upon the view of Aya. Ryder wore the same wistful look Evfra had noticed her wear many times while on Aya. Not that he’d been watching her. Well, he had been watching her, warily, in anticipation that she would make her true intentions known. Yet all she ever did was gaze out upon the lush landscape and sigh longingly. 

Evfra began to wonder if Ryder had that expression while on other planets? What about Havarl and Voeld? Or was Aya special to her? 

_‘I hope so.’_

Evfra gave a little cough in response to whichever neuron had sparked that thought. Surely what that little neuron meant was in respect to the feeling of pride for the world he worked hard to protect, and nothing more.

As if feeling his molten blue eyes upon her, Sara glanced back only to catch a glimpse of a contemplative expression upon the angaran’s usually gruff demeanor. Evfra’s eyes quickly dropped down to his soup as if the medley was the most interesting thing in all of Aya. Had she caught General Tershaav flat out studying her? It made her cheeks warm as she smiled down at the empty nutrient wrapper. Actually, she felt more than just her cheeks blush, for a warm slightly tickling sensation crept over her body, making goosebumps form upon her skin, and the little hairs on the back of her neck lifted in response.

Meanwhile Evfra had felt the young woman’s gaze upon him, and this time the angaran felt embarrassed as he had been caught undeniably staring at Ryder. _‘Skkut it!’_ The sooner he got over this damnable flu, the sooner he would have everything back under control...

“Oh whoa,” Ryder whispered in amazement, causing Evfra's gaze to snap back up at her. He nearly dropped his spoon into the bowl as he watched Ryder's hair stand on end, her _‘ponytail’_ sticking straight up. The angaran had never seen anything like it and quickly realized that his bioelectric field was the culprit! His field had surreptitiously crept over to the young woman, enveloping her in gentle waves of energy. Hastily, Evfra reeled it back in, causing Ryder's hair to instantly fall.

Sara let out a small gasp when the pleasant sensation was suddenly yanked away, leaving an odd emptiness in its wake. _‘Wow, well that was surreal,’_ she thought as she smoothed her hair over. 

**[“You were feeling the effects of an Angaran bioelectric field at minimal levels.” SAM helpfully informed.]**

“Wait, that was you?” Sara blurted out at Evfra as her mouth hung open in utter bewilderment.

“I...well...it was a slip up,” Evfra stumbled to explain before quickly grumbling, “This flu has me out of sorts.” He then silenced himself with another spoonful of stew lest he blurted out something embarrassing.

“It was, kinda fun,” Sara admitted shyly as she rubbed her hands together. The goosebumps had abated, but the tips of her fingers and toes lightly tingled. 

The angaran snorted incredulously into his empty bowl. A darker hue of blue had spread across the angaran’s head and neck as Evfra slowly looked back up at her with glassy eyes. Sara’s own eyes widened in surprise. Was General Tershaav blushing?

Turns out he was having a very high fever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are loved and help me keep going <3 I would love to hear your thoughts on how the story is developing!


	3. Angaran Fever

**[“Mr. Tershaav currently has a fever of 106.5ºF.” SAM announced.]**

_‘Oh damn, no wonder he looks out of sorts and can’t keep his bioelectric field under control,’_ Sara thought as she worried her lower lip between her teeth.

**[“One of the medicines bought at the marketplace should aid Mr. Tershaav greatly.” SAM reminded the Pathfinder.]**

_‘Of course!’_ Sara leapt off the chair and darted to her backpack.

Meanwhile Evfra closed his achy eyes as he passed a gloved hand over his warm face. He felt overheated and now acutely aware to the prickling sensation of sweat budding on his skin.

“Hold on, one of these pills should help,” Sara stated as her hand delved into the backpack. The young woman retrieved a few containers of various colored pills.

“Wow, these look huge!” Sara gasped, oblivious to the flicker of worry upon Evfra’s attentive gaze. “Maybe they are suppositories?” The young woman passed her omnitool over the instructions written in Shelesh. “Nope, per mouth. Just bigger in size for Angarans I guess,” Sara reasoned aloud as she twisted off the cap of the bottle indicating use for fevers.

“Here, just need to take one every 4 hours until defervescence. And it should also help with some of the other symptoms,” Sara smiled helpfully as she reached into the bottle.

“Absolutely not,” Evfra grunted, reverting back to his full ornery self as he eyed the large white pill Ryder now held between her delicate fingers. 

“You do want to become better quickly, right?” Sara quirked an arched eyebrow at him; knowing that Evfra was quite familiar with the expression.

“Obviously,” the resistance leader sneered as he mirrored Ryder’s eye rolling move. 

Whether Evfra was cognizant of his new expression, Sara wasn’t sure, but boy did she now know how the leader must have felt when she rolled a pair at him. “Then just take the medicine,” Sara waved her hand about in slight exasperation.

“I refuse,” Evfra stated as he crossed his arms and remained glued in his chair. The leader than gave the young woman such a withering stare, one that would have sent his subordinates fleeing. But Ryder was an exception, an anomaly that was impervious to his laser glares for she did the exact opposite and rose to the challenge.

“Don’t be so stubborn,” Sara’s voice started to rise as she drew closer to the angaran. _'Oh my god he is acting like a child!'_

As the young woman approached, Evfra warily rose from his chair and placed it in front of him like a defensive structure. “I believe it is well within my right to refuse to take it,” The angaran snarled, eliciting a loud groan from Ryder.

Sara rubbed her face with her free hand in annoyance. “Sir, I respect your wishes...but you’re taking the damn pill!”

“Your statement is a complete contradiction!” Evfra barked as he pointed an accusatory gloved finger. Were all humans as exasperating as she!?

“True,” Sara paused her approach as the corners of her lips curled menacingly. It was an expression Evfra had become familiar with from Jaal’s visor vids. Particularly just before Ryder launched herself headlong into a very hazardous situation.

“But, you don’t want me to chase you down!” Her usually bright innocent eyes began to glow with a blue light. 

_‘Skkut! She’s going to demolish my house in the attempt too!’_ Evfra gaped at her, before drawing himself to his full looming angaran height. “You can’t force me to take those forsaken pills!” He felt his bioelectric field instinctually surround him in a protective charged layer. “Just leave me be woman!” Evfra roared with finality as sparks from his field crackled angrily.

They stared each other down, seeing who would back down first. Electricity hissed in the air while blue glowing eyes flashed in response.

"Fine," Sara growled through gritted teeth as the glow behind her eyes faded away. She knew this was going to happen, but even so the expectation didn't lessen her frustration. The young woman felt herself deflate before she sighed. “Look," Sara began in a gentler voice. "I won't force you," the young woman added as she set the pill down on the table for emphasis. "But, you don't have to suffer...I don't like seeing you suffer.” Sara mumbled the last part. 

Silence hung thickly in the air. The young woman continued to stare down at the pill, not meeting the angaran’s molten blue eyes.

The resistance leader had won! Evfra had won the argument with Ryder...so why did he feel like he actually lost? _‘I don't like seeing you suffer_ ,’ the angaran repeated over again in his head.

As the silence continued, Sara bit her lower lip, turned around, and was about to walk away to clear her head when a low gravelly murmur caught her attention. The young woman spun around, nearly thinking the sound had been all in her head. “Pardon?” She inquired with a quizzical gaze at the leader.

“I can't swallow pills…” Evfra finally confessed, aloud, now feeling absolutely embarrassed as his field lost all its menacing hiss. The angaran felt doused in shame. The great resistance leader, who could fight through a platoon of Kett, was at the mercy of a mere pill. Evfra roughly wiped the sweat off his heated face before staring pointedly towards the sunny windows. The angaran crossed his arms over his chest, like a protective hug, as he waited for the smirk or a snide remark...but none came.

“I know, it's the worst,” Sara’s soft voice filled the silent room as Evfra whipped his head back to stare over at her. He watched as the young woman gave him a small smile of understanding.

“And I have a few tricks up my sleeve,” Sara added with her eyebrows wiggling, causing the angaran to snort. 

“Of course you do,” Evfra remarked with a shake of his head; a small smile tugged at the corners of his scarred lips.

 _‘Almost there,’_ Sara thought to herself as she beamed. The young woman began to animatedly tell the angaran about the methods her mother used to get Scott and herself to take their medications. 

Evfra found himself avidly listening as the feeling of shame melted away at her story, and his arms slid down to relax at his sides. Ultimately, all it took was a coat of nutrient paste and a large glass of water, plus a little bit of cheerleading from Ryder. Though it was largely due to the young woman’s presence and her earlier words that spurned Evfra to be determined to succeed. He couldn't fail in front of Ryder now.

“Yes! You did it!” Sara cheered enthusiastically as she clapped her hands happily. “See, I knew you could do it; the great General Tershaav conquers all!”

At the young woman’s eager applause, much as with her compliment of Evfra’s home, the angaran swelled with pride and satisfaction. “Praise from the Pathfinder? A treat indeed,” the leader commented smugly as he used Ryder’s earlier words.

Sara paused in mid-clap as her eyes widened in shock. _‘Did he...did Evfra just compliment me?!’_ The young woman’s mind instantly blanked for a tease to hurl back at the angaran.

“What’s this, no mocking retort?” Evfra remarked with genuine surprise. Then an amused rumble reverberated from the angaran’s chest as he took in the gawking look the young woman gave him. “A tongue tied Pathfinder? Now that’s an even rarer treat,” he chuckled in his gravelly aussie accent.

Sara blinked at this for now Evfra was laughing? _‘Oh my god what is even in that pill!?’_

Evfra felt his overheated body slowly cool, but now the angaran was aware of how completely exhausted he was. A jaw widening yawn escaped the leader before he could catch himself. Molten blue eyes peered over to Ryder and caught her knowing gaze. “I’m going to sit on the couch,” Evfra gruffly announced before he shuffled towards the sofa and plopped down in his favorite corner.

“An excellent idea,” Sara remarked, pleased that the angaran didn’t need prompting when he was so obviously tired.

“Don’t break anything,” Evfra barked from across the living room.

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Sara sang back sweetly.

The sound of a loud dubious snort only made Sara’s smile widen as she busied herself clearing the dining table.

The weary leader let out a sigh as the plush cushions enveloped his achy tired body. Evfra then heard the sound of running water, clanking utensils against clay bowls, and Ryder’s soft melodious humming. The sounds formed an orchestra that the angaran somehow found rather soothing. Evfra wasn’t aware of letting go of his corporeal form, but at some point his spirit slipped into a pleasant and dreamless sleep.

Sara found the resistance leader with his hands lightly clasped over his belly and head resting on the right side, showing off the long jagged scar upon his face. She had always wondered about it; how and when Evfra received it. No doubt it was from fighting the Kett, but the young woman wanted to know the story from him, but was well aware that now wasn’t the time. Hopefully one day she would feel the time was right, and Evfra would be comfortable enough to divulge it to an alien. Maybe by then she wouldn’t be _‘the alien’_ , but a trusted ally and equal leader. One could hope, and Sara was always hopeful.

A sudden refreshing, but soggy, sensation against Evfra’s skin made the angaran very alert as he found a cool moist washcloth draped upon his forehead. Looking about, he found Ryder nearby, tinkering with the settings of an electromagnetic lamp. The young woman was quietly muttering to herself as she fiddled with the knobs. 

“Level 10 should be fine,” Evfra’s voice rumbled, causing the young woman to jump up with a squeak. He snorted at Ryder’s surprised look as she realized he was awake and watching her curiously with those molten blue eyes. “You had passed out on the couch,” she stated sheepishly.

Huh, so he had. And based on the warm glow entering into the living room, the sun would be setting in a few short hours. “Well this is a superior couch. Come, see for yourself,” Evfra beckoned with a sudden urge to show off his fine possession. It wasn’t as if he were fishing for more compliments from the young women, surely...

“In just a moment, let me grab the tea,” Sara replied with a clap of her hands.

Evfra blinked, “You made tea as well?” Ryder must have brewed it while he was sleeping, _hmmmm_.

Ryder sprinted off with the energy of an Adhi as she scurried into the kitchen, then returned with a large clay mug of steaming liquid gingerly clasped between her hands. Evfra recognized the strong spicy scent instantly as the mug neared. No doubt Jaal had given her this recipe as well. No one else knew that this particular blend was the leader’s favorite. The recipe was handcrafted for those surviving the chilly bitterness of Voeld, and specially brewed to help overcome illness. Evfra was quite curious how Ryder’s attempt at it would taste.

He accepted the cup just as carefully, peering down thoughtfully at the familiar warm golden liquid before taking a few sips. The hot brew cajoled his scratchy throat while the peppery cardamon-like spice opened his sinuses. Yes, this was almost like the one his mother made for him and his siblings in times of sickness. Evfra peered down again into swirling shimmering liquid as a tightness clenched his heart.

“Jaal gave me the recipe, he told me it was one your family used,” Sara carefully began. She had kept still and quiet this time while Evfra sipped the tea. There was an expression of deep contemplation and the young woman almost felt as if she were intruding on a private moment, then there was a flicker of sadness across the angaran’s face and Sara began to worry. “I, um, thought it would be nice to make. How is it?” 

Evfra looked back up at her to see her worrying her lower lip in anticipation. She seemed more apprehensive about the tea than the stew. Maybe it was because she knew that the tea held such significance for him. The angaran cleared his throat, “The spice may be a bit overpowering, but it is acceptable. Thank you.” Evfra would never sugar coat things to Ryder, he knew the young woman wouldn’t breakdown from his criticism. 

And just as he expected, Ryder looked more determined to improve than anything else.

“Alright,” Sara nodded in concentration she tweaked the recipe on her omnitool. “Next time I’ll add less of the spices.”

 _‘Next time,’_ the words echoed in Evfra’s mind as mulled the significance over, for the angaran realized that he did not quite mind. The leader took a deeper sip of tea. _It was, soothing…_

Now that Evfra had his tea, Sara finally decided to try out the couch. First off it was alot nicer looking that Liam’s dingy sofa. The young woman measured a good distance between herself and Evfra’s right side, which turned out to be at least an arm's length, before she plopped herself down and was almost swallowed up by the plush cushioning. “Whoaaaa!” Sara exhaled in awe.

Meanwhile, upon seeing Ryder calculate where to drop her bottom on the couch, Evfra carefully prepared himself for her fall as he held tightly onto his mug. Of course Ryder’s descent nearly launched the angaran off! Evfra carefully adjusted himself before peering over at the young woman as he arched a questioning brow ridge, mimicking the way she would raise her eyebrow at him. 

Sara realized that Evfra was quietly awaiting her judgement, something that made her grin, for why would the high and mighty resistance leader care for what a little human thought of his couch? Yet, there he was politely waiting before he resumed sipping his tea. “Well, it feels like your couch is giving me a hug! Plus you would make Liam jealous that’s for sure,” Sara happily remarked.

Evfra snorted; he didn’t care much for making this _‘Liam’_ jealous. The angaran was more keen on the young woman’s opinion and it seemed positive based on the Pathfinder’s happy noises as she wriggled in her seat. Evfra resumed sipping his tea, suddenly feeling quite content.

As Sara settled in, she noticed Evfra’s funny wiggling toes. Upon seeing the angaran’s dark blue bare feet, the young woman was reminded of the incident where she walked in on Liam and Jaal. She softly chuckled at the memory. The sound instantly caught Evfra’s attention as he froze, then looked curiously at the young woman.

Aware of his gaze, Sara wasn’t too sure if telling Evfra about the incident was the best idea. She didn’t want to get Jaal in trouble. “Um, nothing...just remembered something,” Sara tried to pass off as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Oh,” the leader remarked, trying not to pry, but he recognized Ryder’s neck rubbing behavior. It was a habit of hers when something embarrassing had transpired. “Remembered something funny, I imagine,” Evfra prompted as he sipped on tea, feigning disinterest. However, the angaran was now even more curious about what had made the young woman chuckle.

Sara stole another glance, noting that Evfra seemed quite at ease. The young woman did recall that the leader allowed Jaal to stay on her team, rather than be reassigned. Plus, Sara was sure she would let it slip one day or another. “Soooo, one day I walked in on Jaal and Liam naked...”

Evfra spat out his tea, spraying it onto the coffee table. Golden droplets flecked the furniture as well as carpet here and there. Then the poor soul started coughing, until the washcloth resting on his forehead slid soggily down onto his face. Evfra swiped at the moist cloth, coughing into it instead. 

“Okay...I could have phrased that WAY better,” Sara cringed as she watched on, at a complete loss of what to do in the situation.

“Jaal...you...what?!” Evfra managed to croak in between coughs.

“Jaal was doing a cultural exchange with Liam. They were swapping armor when I walked in on them,” Sara hastily explained as she fully faced Evfra. His coughing fit lessening with each breath.

“I see,” The leader finally breathed hoarsely, though his molten blue eyes were narrowed. “I shall reprimand him immediately,” Evfra growled as he slammed the mug down on the coffee table with a loud clang and fired up his orb communicator. 

“What?!” Sara panicked and without thinking, as usual, launched herself at Evfra. “No!” The young woman bellowed as she latched her arms around the angaran’s right arm where the glowing sphere had popped up.

“Woman what are you doing?!” Evfra yelped in surprise as the Pathfinder’s lithe figure pounced at him like a Challyrion. His body would have gone into a total fight or flight response if his arm hadn’t been encased by the warm comforting closeness of physical touch. Something the socially driven angara craved and basked in. An instinct Evfra had shut out of his life...until now.

Meanwhile Sara, was completely oblivious to how close to her body she was now hugging Evfra’s arm in an attempt to diffuse the situation. And while she did ultimately solve one problem, the young woman created another entirely awkward one as Evfra’s long sleeved arm was now tucked cozily between her non-armored breasts and the palm of his gloved hand nearly cradled the side of her left cheek.

“It was an innocent misunderstanding!” Sara rushed to explain, completely unaware of her hug tightening around Evfra’s arm like a drowning sailor hugging a piece of driftwood. “I even told Jaal that the crew treats each other like family! I mean we are a tight bunch! Plus I already talked to him and Liam about it! There have been no incidences since!” the young woman continued to plead her case without pausing for breath. Her bright eyes alit with worry.

But Evfra’s silence and sudden slacked jawed expression caused Sara to pause. The young woman blinked as she became aware that something was off here. A gentle humming filled the air and Sara felt a warm tickling sensation crawling up her chest, sending goosebumps along the way. The young woman glanced down and squeaked, dropping the angaran’s muscular arm, as if it had burned her. Sara then hurtled herself backwards until she was pressed into the other corner of the couch. “Oh my gosh! Sir! I was just!” Sara stammered with startled wide doe eyes. 

What was she thinking! Talk about causing a scandal and with the first contact race no less. This wasn’t the 'pathfinding' Sara was supposed to do! _'Oh god, I can see the headlines now,_ **_"Alliance with Angara sullied after Pathfinder Ryder attempts to diffuse situation by wrestling the Resistance Leader."_ ** _Director Tann will have a conniption for sure!'_

With the physical connection broken, Evfra blinked, shook his head, and regained his senses out of whatever stupor had enraptured him. “I…” The angaran started as he cleared his throat. “Completely understand Pathfinder,” Evfra blatantly lied. _‘Skkut! I don’t understand this at all!’_ His inner mind cursed. The angaran was amazed that he didn’t zap Ryder out of sheer surprise! Quickly Evfra he calmed himself; he was a master of the battlefield and could collect himself into a leader’s state of poise. “I only wanted to ensure that my angaran representative did not send the wrong impression,” Evfra stated carefully and diplomatically. Paaran Shie would have wept tears of joy if she had watched his act.

Meanwhile Sara nodded dumbly at Evfra’s words. She was just enormously relieved the incident hadn’t taken a wrong turn! Though her cheeks were practically on fire with embarrassment!

“Pathfinder?” Evfra called Ryder back to the present. He had noticed that her skin looked bright red at the cheeks, as if a sudden hot flush had set in. The leader began to feel worried. “Are you having a fever?”

“Nope,” Sara quickly answered, then cleared her throat with a cough. “I should...go,” she hastily added as she propelled herself out of the couch. At Evfra’s questioning gaze the young woman continued, “Yeah, see it’s already dark outside, gotta get back to the Tempest and finish some important Pathfinding...business.”

“I see,” Evfra replied, rather quietly as his molten blue eyes watched the young woman go gather up her things. Of course Ryder needed to go; yet the news caused a prick of disappointment. It briefly perplexed the angaran as to why he felt it. He wrinkled his stuffy nose at another thought for it dawned on him that they had practically spent the whole day together and ended up relatively unscathed. 

“Alright, got my backpack and gloves,” Sara checked aloud as tittered on Evfra’s front doorstep. Her backpack had deflated after removing all the ingredients and medicines. The young woman turned to look up at the angaran leaning against the doorframe. “Promise me you’ll get some sleep?” She asked with a grin.

“Of course,” Evfra responded evenly after he studied the young woman for a moment. For years he had been badgered by who knows how many angara about taking proper care of his health. Yet when Ryder asked him to do so...it felt only natural to acquiesce. 

“And no sneaking out to check on Headquarters,” Sara added as she wagged a gloved finger at the leader.

“Hmph, and why ever would I do that, the very idea,” Evfra huffed as he crossed his arms and looked away towards the luminescent moon. Then the leader recalled that he had that exact idea before Ryder showed up.

It also dawned on the resistance leader that Ryder shouldn't walk alone at night. Granted, Aya was safe for the angara, but not for aliens with the Roekaar about. No doubt members of the group had infiltrated in the populace on Aya, and Ryder was a marked target. She was the promise of an alien alliance that the Roekaar wanted to snuff out. Evfra felt a sudden pang of worry, something he never before felt for an alien. Then again, she wasn’t just some alien...she was Sara Ryder.

“Just...let me know once you've arrived upon your ship,” Evfra asked quietly as he shifted the weight that leaned against the doorframe. He slowly peered back at the young woman, his eyes nearly glowing from the moonlight.

At first Sara was slightly taken aback by Evfra’s odd request. Then her expression softened as she replied, “Aye aye General.”

“Evfra,” the angaran remarked with a slight croak.

“Hmmm?” Sara tilted her head in slight confusion.

“Just Evfra, will do,” the leader clarified, this time able to keep his voice calm.

Now a playful smile danced upon Sara’s lips, “Very well, good night Evfra.” 

His name spoken in Ryder’s soft feminine voice sounded...quite pleasant to the angaran. A deep rumble emitted from Evfra’s chest before he hastily turned it into a cough. It seemed that the young woman didn’t hear it and the leader quickly nodded back before Ryder walked away, leaving Evfra to watch her retreating form in the moonlight, until she disappeared from view.

“Hmmmm,” the angaran mused into the warm night air. The leader realized that he was looking forward to tomorrow. Slowly, Evfra turned around and closed the door behind him with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I really really hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was a blast to write!! Please let me know with a comment <3


	4. You smell good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack showcase provided by the wonderful angaranprincess. Check out her awesome tumblr! (https://angaranprincess.tumblr.com/post/190487027683/i-found-a-few-more-songs-for)

Sara hummed as she made her way down the windy moonlit path. The walkway opened up into the large market square, but it was unusually deserted. Most likely many of the angara were either home under quarantine or had turned in early to take care of sick loved ones.

**[“Sara, three angara closing in,” warned SAM.]**

_‘Noted SAM,'_ Sara replied as she became wary of movement in her peripheries. They didn’t call to her or make their presence known as a friendly citizen would. Instead the three angara were quietly stalking her as she continued down the path. 

_‘Of course it’s when I’m completely unarmed,’_ Sara grumbled. Then again, she was a biotic, a walking weapon, definitely not some timid prey. The young woman reached another large area just outside of headquarters and took in a deep breath before halting in her footsteps. She whipped around to assess the arrivals; two males, one female. While all three were in regular civilian clothes, it was their behavior that betrayed their guilt for the three angara paused and clung to the shadows. _‘Roekaar,’_ Sara growled. _‘SAM are they armed?’_

**[“Each harbor a hidden Firaan strapped to their backs,” SAM informed]**

The tallest of the three stepped forward into the moonlight. He was of a lankier build with pale blue skin and icy galaxy eyes. “Now what is an alien doing walking about Aya, like she owns the place?” His voice had the aussie-like accent similar to Evfra’s, but it was higher in tone, nasalar, and as cold as his frigid eyes.

“I’m just making my way back to the dock,” Sara replied as she raised her empty arms up in the air; as if to indicate her innocence. 

“We don’t take kindly to aliens,” spoke the female angaran as she revealed herself in the moonlight. Her smooth mossy green skin had suffered from several small scars and her lilting feminine voice had an angry edge to it.

“We aren't the Kett," Sara began passionately. "We’ve sided with the Angara, and fight the Kett.” The young woman was trying to keep her voice even and calm as she relaxed her arms to her side. At least they were close to the Headquarters. If this interaction was to escalate, Sara might be able to find someone inside.

“Empty words,” a third voice boomed, like Jaal’s, but without any of her crewmate’s warmth. The last male stepped forward, revealing an ashen grey skin with charcoal speckles. His steel grey eyes flashed in the moonlight. 

“Empty?” Sara clenched her fists, before catching herself. She could feel the air began to crackle with electricity. “I've brought Moshae back. She knows we are on the Angara's side.”

“You've put a spell upon the Moshae,” stated the icy angaran, causing the other two to murmur in agreement. 

“You think that I am so easily bewitched, Goshra?” Came the warm, yet strong voice of Moshae.

All eyes peered to the side to watch the renown angaran stride smoothly towards them. The luminescent moon glowed upon her golden jewelry, giving the matriarch an ethereal glow as she appraised them wisely. “I suggest the three of you return to your homes,” Sjefa said with a knowing look at the Roekaar.

The three angarans bowed their heads in acknowledgement, but hurled glares at Sara before they shuffled back up the pathway. The young woman released a weary sigh before realizing Moshae was now appraising her.

“Come,” the revered scholar beckoned as she prompted Sara to resume her journey. “Tell me, how does our Resistance leader fare?”

“Well, I do believe he is doing better, but if it's like the flu we humans get, then Evfra is still in for a rough ride,” Sara remarked as she walked alongside the stately angaran.

Moshae sighed, “If only he took the medicine.”

“Oh he did,” Sara stated.

“He...Evfra took the medicine?” Moshae asked, as if double checking that they were still talking about the same angaran. “Well, I won't press you for what torturous methods you must have used.”

Sara chuckled. She didn't have to torture Evfra that much as it turned out to be a pill swallowing aversion. But the young woman wasn't going to tell Moshae that; it was her little secret with Evfra. The thought caused a small smile to linger upon Sara's lips.

Meanwhile, Sjefa appraised the Pathfinder's softened expression when talking about the cantankerous leader. The wise woman had gambled on Sara taking up the call to help Evfra. But the fact that the young woman stayed by ornery angaran's side nearly the whole day without any major adverse events, was surprising. Just as unexpected as Evfra's recent message to the matriarch. It all made Moshae wonder, and dare contemplate something she had long ago given up hope for.

"There, we have arrived," Sjefa remarked pleasantly as they stepped out onto the dock. "Thank you for looking out for our General."

"Well, I may have helped shorten the flu, but I think I took a few years off his lifespan," Sara confessed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I think you added to it dear," Moshae remarked with a knowing smile. "You don't give yourself enough credit." 

"I’ll believe it when Evfra says it," Sara scoffed into the night air.

"Oh, I’m sure he will, in his own way," Moshae replied with a gentle pat on the young woman’s shoulder.

Sara couldn’t contain her dubious snort. “Yeah, maybe he’ll gift me with a mission to a place not so cold!" The young woman then remembered herself and politely added, "Good night Moshae."

“Sleep well, Sara,” the matriarchal angaran bade the Pathfinder with a gentle smile.

The young woman beamed before scurrying up the rampt. Moshae reminded Sara of her mom, Ellen Ryder. A being who exuded serenity and warmth; a solid rock in the tumultuous thing called life. 

Sara was soon curled up in bed, worrying her lower lip as her fingers hovered over the omnitool. She never had this much trouble before when it came to composing a message to the resistance leader. But something had changed. It had always been _‘General Tershaav’_ the cantankerous veteran; now it was _‘Evfra,’_ one who had shared his weakness to her. The young woman sighed as she was at a loss on how to even how to start… _‘Sup dog, Sara here....Ugh!’_

While Sara was figuring out what to write, the angaran in question was getting ready for bed. Evfra paced about his bedroom. The leader had already gone through his nightly tasks which included: closing all windows, checking the locks, activating his home alarm, and ensuring that his assault rifle was within reach. Evfra would not be taken by surprise by the Kett...never again! But now sleep eluded him as he kept checking his silent communicator. **[0 MESSAGES]** The angaran huffed grumpily and began to pace around his bed again. He had ensured that Ryder would reach the ship safely, so why hadn’t she messaged him? Had she forgotten? Did she think so little of his request?

**PING!**

Evfra nearly jumped like a startled cat; which didn't help his achy muscles and joints. Quickly the angaran opened Ryder’s message, **[Safe on the Tempest. See you tomorrow! Goodnight :) ]** Evfra felt a rush of relief, though he was unsure of the two symbols the young woman had used. Feeling more at ease, the leader climbed into bed and before he slipped off his communicator, Evfra sent another message off. **[Thank you for escorting the Pathfinder, Moshae.]**

Moshae was leaning against the railing, admiring the night time view of Aya. The warm gentle breeze caressing her cheeks was a reminder that she was truly back home and not fantasizing it while still in the clutches of the Cardinal. The scholar would have been lost in thought had a **PING** not shaken her awake. A small smile spread along her lips as she read Evfra’s message. Earlier she had been quite perplexed about the leader’s request to escort the Pathfinder back to her ship. But he had been fortunate to reach out to her and Moshae was certain the leader's concern was more than just ensuring no negative diplomatic incidences occurred. “Well done Sara, well done,” The wise angaran whispered before gazing back out upon Aya again. Hope bloomed once again for the future of the Angara.

As usual, sleep was fleeting and wrought with dreams for the resistance leader. The what ifs or what weres haunted him from dusk to dawn. It was as if his brain didn’t want him to forget and over time Evfra's heart had grown rigid and cold so that it would no longer ache. A dark whisper, a reminder, that everyone was expendable in time of war...even himself… _‘and Ryder?’_

Evfra’s molten blue eyes shot open in worry, before calming as he recognized his surroundings. The leader took a moment to collect himself before he became aware of a little tickle in the back of his throat. It tickled with no relief until the angaran gave a cough. Grumbling, and coughing, Evfra tossed the blankets off and made to rise when he felt his brain swim about inside his head. It was as if his head was a glass bowl of water that his brain was sloshing in. Evfra groaned as he took a moment to steady himself. Once his head felt leveled, the angaran dared to peer down at his clock, only to groan again as he realized he had overslept...quite a bit.

He shuffled over to the bathroom to wash up and change into his lounge wear, no longer embarrassed to have Ryder see him in it. Speaking of the Pathfinder, the angaran wondered when Ryder would arrive. She hadn’t specified a time and Evfra found himself meandering around his house in anticipation, coughing and sniffling here and there. How was it that he felt even more miserable than yesterday? The angaran grumbled before the idea of fresh air caught his fancy. Trudging over the large kitchen window, Evfra pulled it open to attract the fresh warm breeze, _'or a rogue Ryder.’_

And then he spotted her, busy carrying crates towards the Taveteen. Instead of her long sleeve jacket, Ryder had opted for a light blue short sleeve shirt. Toned arms caught the angaran’s eyes and he recalled, quite vividly how they cradled his arm. An unexpected deep rumble emitted from his chest. 

_‘Cough.’_

Surely it was just admiration, the young woman carried such a huge burden upon her shoulders, yet took the time to help those around her. Those whose troubles were quite insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but not to Ryder. Everyone mattered, even aliens who were not part of her mission.

Yes...he admired her greatly.

Meanwhile, Sara was enjoying the sun’s warmth upon her skin as she ran around Aya completing a task for Lexi. Upon telling Dr. T’Perro that she handled Angaran fruit barehanded without breaking out into rashes, the Asari doctor tasked the Pathfinder with scanning the local fruit. Not a bad idea at all, though one thing led to another, as usual, and she somehow ended up agreeing to take crates of fruit to the Taveteen. It was her first time visiting the establishment and the young woman easily fell into conversation with Roaan Aabe, bartender extraordinaire.

The friendly angaran would have talked her ears off had Sara not peered down at her omnitool and...“Shit! I’m late!” She spluttered.

Roaan laughed at the young woman's expressiveness. “Here,” He said as he handed the young woman an armful of various fruit and nutrient paste tubs. “As a thank you for putting up with our grumpy leader!” Roaan chuckled as the Pathfinder scurried up the path.

Slightly out of breath, Sara rapted her elbow on the door as she juggled the various goodies in her arms. It only took a few moments this time for Evfra to open the door. When the angaran did, Sara’s words tumbled right out of her mouth at the sight of him. “Oh Evfra, you look terrible…”

The angaran's nose was red, his skin was sallow and dry. Evfra scowled and wanted to say, _‘I feel terrible,’_ but just as he opened his mouth a series of coughs escaped his lungs. It was now a deep rattling cough that resounded in his chest. Covering his mouth with his arm, Evfra made room for the young woman to pass by. And just before he closed the front door, Ryder said, “You should take a shower.”

The angaran’s arm fell back to his side as his sluggish brain processed her words. _‘A shower? Do I smell bad?’_ He waited for Ryder to continue into the kitchen before he gave himself a surreptitious sniff. Wait how would he know if he smelled bad to an alien? But as Evfra opened his mouth to say something another series of coughs escaped. Grumbling, the leader shuffled upstairs to start the hot water. Steam plumed into the air, and upon taking in a deep breath, Evfra felt his throat soothed by the humidity. As the coughing fits subsided, the angaran began to wash himself.

Feeling his muscular body relax, Evfra ran his hand along his skin. His fingers trailed along several scars scattered across his body. The consequence of his various escape attempts from the Kett internment camp. The longest scar was one that nearly ran the length of his back. It had been the worst...but it also had been the last. Just before Evfra overpowered his torturer. 

He nearly lost himself in the memory, until he remembered that Ryder was downstairs awaiting him. Evfra quickly patted himself dry with the softest towel imaginable, before lathering himself thoroughly in a special lotion prized by the angara. Evfra had been neglecting his self-care as of late and it showed. Skincare was of the utmost importance for the angara due to their sensitivity and ability to smoothly channel electrical currents. Also smooth glowing skin was a sign of a healthy potential mate and considered very attractive, aside from strength and stature. 

Though Evfra's skin was riddled with scars. He had learned to accept his body, be proud of his scars for it meant he was a survivor. And only the one worthy of him would realize that. Besides, the leader was not interested in finding a mate! Though Evfra caught himself rubbing on an extra layer of lotion all over his face and neck ridges.

Meanwhile Sara busied herself brewing the spiced tea before finding her favorite knife in Evfra’s kitchen to tackle the angaran fruit. The elmohk fruit was the size of a bowling ball and almost as heavy as one. It had yellow to orange smooth skin and sported several large orange thorns. Taking care of the sharp bits, the young woman found the elmohk fruit to be like a papaya, and a bit stinky too. She quickly sliced and diced the orange meat, and transferred it into a large bowl.

Next was the paripo fruit, which was the size of a grapefruit with yellow to green bumpy skin. Once cut open, it reminded the young woman of a passion fruit; alot of seeds and not much meat. But it had a soft pleasant aroma to it. The most surprising fruit was the small lemon sized quilloa with golden yellow skin. Sara wasn’t expecting much from this small lightweight crop, but nearly gasped as sweet smelling juice gushed out on the first slice. _'That’s what I get for judging from looks alone!'_

Sara heard Evfra's heavy footsteps down the stairs and the lack of coughing was reassuring. He even looked much better, and was his skin glowing? _'Must be a trick of the light,'_ Sara shrugged as she resumed her cutting. As the angaran walked by, the young woman caught a sniff of something soft and floral. A sudden vivid memory of earth grown carnations of various color flourishing in a well tended garden seized her mind. The scent ensnared her so fully that Sara nearly cut off her finger!

Hoping the leader didn’t take notice of her near digit amputation, Sara quickly finished up the quilloa, adding it to the medley of elmohk and paripo chunks. Evfra was already sitting at the table sipping on the spiced tea and looked quite eager for the bowl of fruit.

Unfortunately Evfra was so stuffed up, he couldn’t appreciate the fruit. A shame as he knew fresh fruit was a rare treat. One fruit alone could feed twenty angara as nutrient paste. Something Roaan constantly boosted about any time Evfra dared to set foot at the bustling Taveteen. The leader peered over at Ryder and an idea stuck him. “Why don't you try some fruit?” 

Sara was just about to unwrap her initiative nutrient bar, or as Liam lovingly called it _‘Cardboard delight’_ when she paused at hearing Evfra’s offer. “I didn’t want to take your portion. I know your body needs fresh nutrients to boost the immune system."

Evfra raised a gloved hand, “I insist." There was a nice feeling in offering something to her. However, his sentiment wasn’t truly altruistic as Ryder was the one who brought him the fruit. It made perfect sense to Evfra that she should partake in this rare bounty. He watched with interest as Ryder’s un-fused fingers worked dexterously together to grab a piece of fruit. She had chosen a golden slice of quilloa. 

“Huh! Not bad at all, sweet, but tart. Like if an apple and a pineapple had a baby,” Sara commented with a wide grin.

Evfra had no idea what an _a-pel_ or a _pine-a-pel_ were but Ryder’s next motion made the leader halt in mid-chew. The young woman was now licking her fingers, causing Evfra to watch intently, as her small pink tongue gently gilded upon her sweet sticky skin. The angaran felt a jolt of electricity run down his spine and nearly shuddered. Quickly Evfra looked back down at the fruit and cleared his throat to channel his thoughts somewhere else.

“I meant to ask earlier,” the leader began. “What did that symbol mean? The two dots and curved line?”

“Oh, it’s a smile.” The young woman replied, having finished licking her fingers. “See,” Sara pointed to her two eyes then traced her smile with her finger. “Can you smile Evfra?” She playfully teased.

Evfra scowled at her, as if he was affronted by the very idea that he could not. Then Sara watched as the leader, seemingly painstakingly, tried to smile...and it looked...bloody menacing. “Oh god,” Sara whispered. It was less a smile and more as if Evfra was relishing a memory of a Kett disembowelment. The leader snorted and returned to his fruit. Yep, a forced smile from Evfra wouldn’t do. The young woman needed a more candid and true smile to fulfill her mission.

“You seem quite eager,” Evfra commented between bites as he noticed Ryder was fidgeting. “What are you so anxious about?” The leader was starting to pick up on the young woman’s cues and her many fingers drumming against the wooden table was one of her favorites.

“Well,” Sara began, wondering if Evfra would even be interested in it. “I wanted to watch an Angaran movie and Jaal recommended 'Vemero and Loniet'. He said it was a timeless Angaran classic and was sure you wouldn't have seen it.” 

“Huh,” Evfra mused as he finished the last slice of fruit. Jaal was correct for the title wasn't familiar. Then again, their movie preferences didn't really align. Jaal greatly enjoyed sappy love stories, while Evfra favored informative documentaries...but if Ryder was requesting it, then the leader would make an exception, just this once. Evfra found the movie through his communicator and casted it onto a nearby monitor for better viewing from the couch. 

As the two made their way over, Evfra was immediately aware of how far Ryder sat from him. And this time he was pretty sure he didn't smell! The angaran busied himself with setting up the movie, though the thought of Ryder's distance annoyed the angaran for some reason. 

_'I'm not some contact starved adolescent,'_ Evfra scoffed. He had cultivated years of squashing that need into oblivion, but now that he had a reminder of what physical contact was like for his species...molten eyes peeked over at Ryder, taking in her relaxed posture, the smoothness of her well toned arms. The angaran suddenly gulped. It was only because he was sick, and in this weakened state, instinct had kicked in for the comfort of loved ones. And his body mistook Ryder's touch as such, Evfra reasoned rationally. Once he recovered, this need would subside and Evfra would be back to normal as if nothing happened. Yes, it all made sense now. 

So...in the meantime shouldn't he just accept the comfort of Ryder's presence since it would help him heal faster? But how does he suggest closeness? Evfra wasn't sure how to enact cuddling even to his own kind, where such matter was instinctual. Wait...did humans even cuddle? They seemed squishy enough for it unlike some of the other Milk Way aliens.

Evfra stared at the monitor on the coffee table, nearly lost in thought before an idea occurred to him. “Can you even see the screen from over there?" The angaran began innocently. "Here, just come closer. I don't bite,” he added with some levity. 

Sara's neck nearly suffered a whiplash as she turned to stare at Evfra, wondering if she heard him correctly. _'Here, just come closer. I don't bite.'_ For some reason the idea that he may, mixed in with his invitation tantalized the young woman. But this was Evfra afterall and Sara quickly covered up her naughty thought with a jest. “Not what I heard from the medical assistant,” Sara chuckled, though she scooched a bit closer.

The young woman had been worried about traipsing into Evfra's personal space. She knew he wasn’t chummy like Jaal, who craved physical contact and would purr like a cat. But if Evfra didn’t mind, then Sara was glad for the better view. Indeed the grumpy leader was consistently quite good at being an immaculate host, even when sick!

Evfra released the breath he had not realized he had been holding onto as the young woman moved closer towards him, though still keeping a respectable distance between them. But now that Ryder was closer, the angaran was aware of a very weak electromagnetic field that beckoned to his. Was that why his field kept inching towards her? The leader also became acutely aware of the soothing warmth that emitted from the young woman, and he had to quickly quelch the pleased rumble in his chest.

The opening music of the movie called Evfra's attention to the monitor as he watched the scene open upon a silent daar bathed in moonlight. The planet looked like a more civilized Havarl, rather than its current wild state. A female angaran with luminescent purple skin, dressed in a flowing silver gown, walked out onto a balcony. She sighed wistfully and began to talk to the moon above about finally being with her Taoshay.

Then a speckled sea foam green male angaran in formal emerald robes carefully made his way through the tropical garden below. But he stepped on a twig, causing it to snap underfoot.

“Who goes there!” The female angaran gasped as she peered about down into the garden, her purple galaxy eyes wide with worry over being overheard.

“It is I,” boomed the deep voice of the male angaran as he sauntered into the clearing. “Vemero!”

Sara started to feel a nagging sense of deja vu as she listened to the passionate pair talk to one another. “Stars above!” The female angaran gasped as she leaned over the railing, “If they find you here, they will kill you!”

Vemero shrugged off her warning with his broad shoulders, “Loniet, my Taoshay, I don’t care. At least, I will have seen you for the last time.”

“Oh Vemero, you’re so sweet. I wish you were a Darmulet so I could marry you…”

“Fear not Loniet, the Runtagos will not keep me from you. Come, let us run away and get married!”

Wait a damn minute...Vemero and Loniet...Romeo and Juliet? Holy shit it was! From the fateful meeting between the young lady of the Darmulet family and the Heskaarl of the Runtago family. Both finding love during the Kett embroiled invasion, only to be torn apart due to their responsibilities. The angaran actors and actresses were passionate performers, and it had Sara transfixed.

Evfra ontherhand found himself more distracted by sneaking side glances Ryder, noticing how enrapt she was in the movie. The young woman was on the edge of the couch as she gasped, chuckled, and whopped as the two angarans found each other on the battlefield. 

The epic Kett battle now captured the leader’s attention, though he snorted at how atrocious the Kett costumes were. “You can see the zippers on the backsides,” the angaran stated pointedly. “At least they did get all the weapons correct. But the Kett would never cower like that mid-battle.” The resistance leader scoffed at the inaccurate portrayal. 

“They do if you bulldoze them down with the Nomad,” Sara smiled as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Evfra just stared at the young woman with his mouth slightly ajar, “How are you still in one piece?”

“Ya' know, I get asked that an awful lot,” the young woman grinned back.

“I’m not surprised,” Evfra snorted, but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. 

Finally as the credits rolled, Sara remarked in amazement, “Huh, starcrossed lovers, a tale that transcends galaxies!”

“What does it mean, to be starcrossed lovers?” The angaran asked with a frown. It wasn’t a term he was familiar with when it came to the stars.

“Well,” Sara tried to formulate a good explaination. “It’s a phrase we use to describe a lover’s relationship that is so hindered at every turn, that it seems like even the stars are conspiring against their union. It stems from a time when we believed the alignment of the stars ruled over our fate.”

“I mean," Sara continued as she waved her hands over to the monitor. "Look at Vemero and Loniet. Even after getting the Darmulet and Runtago families to work together against the Kett, their love was not accepted. In the end they took their own lives in order to be together.”

“A waste in the great effort against the Kett,” Evfra snorted as he turned off the monitor.

Sara chuckled at his remark; of course the resistance leader would think that. She wondered if Evfra could ever be _‘romantic’_. The thought of the grumpy leader wearing his finest robes, professing his love to his Taoshay was very entertaining.

Sara relaxed and leaned back into the couch. The young woman caught another whiff of whatever Evfra was wearing. The carnation scent was the strongest, but now that she was closer to the angaran, another scent grabbed the young woman’s attention. Sara couldn’t describe it, but it beckoned to her, enticing her to breathe in deeply. And when the young woman opened her eyes, it was to find her nose nearly just inches from the leader’s neck ridges.

“Pathfinder,” Evfra started, keeping stalk still as he was acutely aware of how close Ryder was suddenly to him. “What are you doing?” There wasn’t anger in his voice, instead he was genuinely curious and utterly baffled. One second Ryder was sitting comfortably beside him, the next she leaning nearly into him with her nose hovering ever so close to his sensitive skin, as she sniffed him. Ryder sniffed him...was this some regular human interaction? Evfra's sensitive skin had prickled under her warm breath, sending pleasant electric tingles across his skin. This time Evfra really had to work on quelching a rather loud rumble from deep within him.

Sara froze, buzzing static filled her thoughts as she tried to figure out an explanation. “You...you smell good.” The words tumbled out of her mouth though her before her brain realized it. _'RIP Sara Ryder...death from embarrassment.'_

“I…” Evfra's mind froze as molten blue eyes widened in shock.

**PING!**

The sound and flash of light was enough to make Sara jump off the couch as she quickly put distance between herself and the angaran. A message from Director Tann, **[Please join for vid comm. Urgent!]** Sara thought she would never say this, but blessed be the day she was actually grateful for one of Director Tann’s incessant interruptions!

“Everything alright?” Evfra inquired as Ryder seemed to be lost in thought after reading the message. The leader was a little miffed at the interruption. He had questions as to what that sniffing and her comment was all about!

“A summons to chat with the self-proclaimed head honcho of the Nexus, Director Tann.” She down played the urgent part. Everything and anything Tann wanted done was suddenly _‘urgent’_ in his eyes. “I’ll spare you the headache he gives me. But I’ve gotta run! Don’t forget to take your medicine and there’s leftovers in the fridge. Bye!” And with that Sara had sprinted out of the house before the leader could blink.

The angaran was left sitting there on the couch feeling utterly baffled. One moment Ryder was near him, nearly touching him, and then gone in a blink of an eye. Evfra was truly tipped off balance by the young woman's very nature. She was a whirlwind of energy, that left the house quiet and a tad bit empty in her absence. Finally Evfra pushed himself off the couch and busied himself with cleaning up the mug and fruit bowl, humming as he did so. 

Turning around, Evfra surveyed the empty living room, warmed by the glow the afternoon sun. The leader recalled the series of events with the Pathfinder; from her unexpected arrival at his doorstep yesterday to her equally unexpected departure just now. He then remembered Ryder's soft smiles, playful banter, and ease at which she seemed to be around him.

The memories made Evfra feel odd in his belly. As if there were little winged creatures flitting within...or maybe he was just hungry? The leader shook his head, as if it would shoo away the fluttering feeling. While Evfra was sure Ryder was just treating his flu like a mission to overcome in order to secure the angaran alliance with the Milky Way aliens, a part of him...a very small part of him, hoped the young woman was doing it because she genuinely cared. 

_'Don't think of her that way,'_ a dark voice in the back of the angaran's mind whispered in warning. _'In time of war, everyone is expendable...everyone.'_ The whisper echoed before retreating back into the deep recesses of Evfra's brain. It was the part of him that had been beaten and molded by the Kett's cruel hands. The part that now shielded him from feeling heartache when the leader saw the growing numbers of angara lost or stolen. The part that reminded him not to be selfish in time of war; so he could do his damn job. 

Evfra sighed deeply into the silence. Soon he would return to work and not feel this conflicted emotion within him. Until then...the angaran should show thanks to the young woman. It was only proper and it wasn't selfish if it promoted a better the alliance. But what would an angaran give a human?

 _'You smell good…'_ Ryder's soft voice whispered.

 _'Hmmmm’_ Evfra mused at her remark for it gave the angaran the perfect idea. But in order to make it, Evfra needed guidance from the master, who will undoubtedly tease him endlessly

Gloved fingers hovered hesitantly over the communicator. _'Just do it, do it for Ryder,'_ Evfra willed his stubborn hand. And finally placed a call to Jaal.

Jaal picked up, his deep cheery voice booming through the house, “Evfra! What a pleasant surprise. How are you feeling, dear friend?” 

“Better,” Evfra replied gruffly, before a moment of thoughtfulness. “Much better actually," his aussie voice softened. "Jaal, I wanted to ask you for something.” The leader paused, summoning the determination from deep within him to just come out with it. “Can you send me the recipe for the lotion you made?”

There was a pause on the other end and Evfra could imagine his friend’s surprised expression before it frowned into utter confusion.

“You want to make the lotion?” Jaal asked, just to be certain. The ever-cheery angaran had half a mind to double check that Evfra was truly feeling better...or that this was indeed Evfra de Tershaav!

“Yes,” the resistance leader grunted back in a very convincing Evfra-esque manner.

“You hate making lotions, that’s why I make them for you!” Jaal stated, feeling quite perplexed at this newfound interest.

“Yes,” the gruff angaran sighed. Evfra could feel the wheelcogs churning in his friends mind as pieces of the puzzle were coming together.

“Ahhh, and why might you be suddenly so interested in making lotions dear friend?” Jaal nearly purred with curiosity. 

Evfra paused at this before trying, “I want...a new hobby.”

Jaal whooped at this declaration, slapping his thigh with glee. “Oh! You are a terrible liar dear friend!”

“Look, will you help me are not?” Evfra grumbled with exasperation. 

“Oh, I will help you,” Jaal replied sweetly. “I’m eager to find out who it is for!” The angaran teased. Lotions were highly prized in angaran culture. The act of gifting such a item, especially made with one's own hands was suggestive of close friendship...and sometimes something more.

 _'Skkut! Jaal would instantly recognize it on Ryder!'_ Should Evfra just come out with it? Why was his heart racing as if he was in the midst of battle?! The angaran quickly weighed the situation and tried to calm his pulse. He knew he should be honest with Jaal. Apart from Moshae, Jaal was the only other angaran close to the leader. “Fine, it’s a present for the Pathfinder,” Evfra confessed, still feeling his heartbeat quicken.

There was a pause...quite a long pause for someone as loquacious as Jaal.

“Dear friend,” Jaal began soberly. “Do you have feelings for her?” He asked in a gentle tone.

 _‘Feelings?’_ What did he feel for Ryder. “Well," Evfra began in an unsure tone that was unlike him. "I feel admiration...and gratitude." The leader's voice grew stronger with certainty as he added, "That’s why I would like to thank her for...caring for me.”

A soft chuckle emitted from the other side. “I will send you the recipe and special ingredients. Good luck, Evfra.”

“Thank you, Jaal,” Evfra truly meant it.

After hanging up, Jaal smiled fondly down at his omnitool. Who would have guessed that the notorious resistance leader was falling for the human pathfinder. Jaal just wondered when Evfra would finally realize it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and liked the Angaran Romeo & Juliet cameo! Plus, wouldn’t you be embarrassed if you were caught sniffing an alien?
> 
> Lotion idea was inspired by the wonderful fanfic story “The problem with flirting,” by Steinbjoern. Please check her awesome story out!
> 
> Translations from ME Andromeda Wiki  
> -Taoshay - "loved one"  
> -gosan yav daar - Being Stubborn, literally "clinging to a rock."


	5. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy angaranprincess's recommended song for this chapter: "I Fell in Love" · Robin Lundback (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs11ywiFfjQ&feature=youtu.be) Cheers dear readers!

There was a sudden loud and harsh knock on the door that made Evfra instantly wary. The angaran was confident it wasn't Ryder; her knocks were light and pleasant. There was a brutish quality behind this knock and Evfra prepared himself as he opened the door, to come face to face with a hulking beast of a figure looming on his doorstep; the krogan from the Pathfinder's team, Nakmor Drack.

The plated and armored alien was just as menacing as Evfra concluded from reviewing Jaal's reports and visor vids. Being in its foreboding presence put the angaran on high alert. However, the leader made sure that his body exuded the calm, cool, and collect manner he was known.

They spent a solid minute just eyeing each other in silence.

"Heh," The Krogan sniggered displaying rows of sharp teeth. "You must be Evfra," he drawled.

The krogan's voice was deep and...grating. "General de Tershaav," Evfra snapped in reply as he crossed his arms and narrowed his molten blue eyes up at the alien.

"So I've heard; in fact I've heard alot about you from Jaal," Drack's rumbling voice disclosed.

Evfra stiffened at this news. _'What has Jaal been saying?'_ Hopefully his friend would have the sense not to go gossiping about the leader's plans to make the Pathfinder a thank you gift.

Ryder's voice suddenly echoed in the angaran's mind. _'I even told Jaal that the crew treats each other like family! I mean we are a tight bunch!'_ Evfra inwardly goraned. Jaal has probably told the whole crew by now... skkut.

"And, I've heard quite a bit about you from Sara," Drack added as his yellow reptilian eyes keenly watched the angaran before him.

At this curious tidbit Evfra blinked and his expression softened by a fraction as his interest was piqued. Ryder had been talking to her crew about him? What did she say? Certainly they used to be at odds...but what about now?

"Heh, I thought so," Drack snickered as he caught the flicker of change in the angaran's expression with just the mere mention of Sara.

Evfra's face immediately returned to its cornerstone scowl. What was the hulking boned beast's goal? "You don't seem the type to come all this way just to taunt me," the leader sneered.

"Nah, just wanted to see what all the fuss was about," Drack drawled, before remembering his true purpose. "Oh, and to bring this," the krogan remarked as he produced a sizable package. "From Jaal," Drack added as he offered up the box.

Evfra just stared at the package Drack was now extending to him. Remembering his manners the leader began to say, "I'd invite you in, but…" the angaran highly doubted the krogan would fit through the door frame.

"Heh," Drack grinned as Evfra took the package from him. "Don't worry about it, I've got errands to run. Sara's been having us help out with stuff since you guys are low on manpower."

Of course she had done so. Evfra found himself gazing down at the box with slight fondness in his eyes. Quickly he cleared his throat and looked back at the Krogan. "You have my appreciation," the angaran thanked in his usual gruff aussie voice.

"Don't tell me that, tell her that," Drack pointed out, though a smile curled upon his worn leathery lips. It was a knowing smile.

"I will," Evfra remarked as he gave a resolute nod, earning a mirror nod from the veteran Krogan. Something briefly passed between them; a sense of mutual understanding between two battle worn souls. Drack made to turn around, while the leader silently closed the door.

Well, Drack had to hand it to the resistance leader. For meeting a krogan for the first time, the angaran was reserved and composed. Based from Evfra's facial battle scars, the angaran was one tough son-a-bitch. But what Drack garnered from the leader's sour mood, he was a no fun all work curmudgeon. A complete opposite of his little Pathfinder, who bubbled with energy and joy.

But if what Jaal was hinting at was true then...

 _'What a pair those two would make,'_ Drack guffawed to himself as he headed back to the Tempest. 'Both their heads are denser than my armor. I won't get involved unless I need to...I'll probably end up involved.' He snorted. 'Ugh, I'm too old for this shit.'

Meanwhile Evfra mentally prepared himself as he carried the box over to the kitchen counter. He pulled off his gloves and opened the crate to empty its contents. There was a package of large ivory trumpet-like flowers that had been dried, several small vials each containing colorful swirling liquid, a large glass jar with screw on lid, and smaller packages of powdered thickeners.

Now to review the recipe… _'Massage the dried flowers.'_ The angaran paused at this. _'The flowers are dry, how am I supposed to 'massage' them? Wait, now it says to crush them...what was the point of the massage?'_ Was Jaal just messing with him?

Bring the boiling water to a simmer… _'wait, why didn't put this in the beginning?'_ Once simmering, sprinkle in the crushed flowers. _'Easy enough,'_ Evfra huffed. Curiously, he opened one vial of clear liquid and his nose was assaulted by a harsh alcoholic smell that made the angaran wrinkle his nose and sneeze. _'I have to add this to the flowers?'_ he thought with a grimace as he returned to the recipe. _'Slowly add thickener while solution simmers, don't rush this part Evfra,'_ the angaran rolled his eyes at Jaal's additional note directed right at him. The leader was one of virtuous patience.

An hour later…

 _'This is frustrating...no beyond frustrating! Why were there so many small vials and how did I get so sticky! Why is goo everywhere?!'_ Evfra growled as he paced back and forth in the kitchen. Arts and craft projects were never his forte. Why was he doing this again?!

 _'Oh...yes.'_ The thought of Ryder's playful smiling face flashed in the angaran's mind, diffusing his anger like a blown out candle.

Once the solution cools to room temperature, transfer over to the jar, Evfra read. Feeling more calm, the angaran turned off the stovetop and removed the pot.

Then a loud knock came at the door...

Was it Ryder? Had she returned from talking to the headache inducing Tann?

Evfra opened the door rather eagerly, only to sober up at the sight that awaited him. The two medical angaran from earlier were perched on his doorstep, though sans the protective medical masks this time.

"Are you going to probe me again" Evfra huffed with indignation at the interruption.

The younger purple skinned angaran shook his head emphatically, while the older dusky green speckled male angaran informed, "Not needed, just a quick scan to evaluate you for clearance."

Evfra sighed, but stood salk still as he was scanned.

"You are cleared of quarantine, temperature is back to baseline and your bioelectric field is acting normally. In addition, you are looking far better, apart from the...substance," The older physician indicated with a wave of his gloved hand.

"Ah, sir...why do you have goop all over yourself?" The younger angaran questioned.

Evfra knew he made quite a mess while making the lotion, but he didn't realize it was...all over his bare hands and loungewear, nor how it looked like a certain...bodily fluid. "I don't need to answer that." The resistance leader growled as he crossed his arms, wincing slightly as he felt some of the lotion smear into his clothes.

The two angarans exchanged knowing looks which caused Evfra bristle with annoyance.

"Sir, stress relief is a healthy outlet," The older physician added sagely, meanwhile the younger angaran was no longer making eye contact as he busied himself with his datapad

"It's not what you think!" Evfra growled.

"Of course sir," the tone indicated that's exactly what they were thinking.

Snarling, Evfra slammed the door in their faces.

"Be sure to take frequent breaks and stay hydrated sir!" Came the physician's muffled voice.

"Go away!" Snapped the resistance leader before he stomped off.

The angaran muttered darkly under his breath as he returned to the kitchen. Quickly, his soured mood sweetened at the sight of the solution thickening up nicely in the cooling pot. It was beginning to congeal into the familiar consistency of the lotion and ready to add color. Now here was the true tricky part...what colors should Evfra add?

Part of the personalization of angaran lotion was the scent and vibrant color of the creamy solution. But Evfra had no clue as to what were Ryder's favorite colors. The leader sighed as his eyes roved over the various vials of shimmering hues. He grabbed three vials: blue, teal, and purple. Before adding the colors to the pot, Evfra murmured a quick prayer to the stars above that Ryder would enjoy his favorite mix.

Finally, it was done. It wasn't easy, but the result was quite superb. It smelled just right and the colors swirled together to create a cool toned shimmering galaxy. The angaran was quite proud of his work.

Meanwhile Sara was inside the Tempest. She had hightailed it out of Evfra's house before the angaran could ask her anymore questions about the embarrassing sniffing incident. The young woman wasn't sure how she was going to be able to face him tomorrow. What if he thought it was a thing humans did and began to tell the rest of the angara that! Sara nearly groaned at the imagery of the angara visiting the Nexus, going up to various people, and sniffing them as demonstrated by the Human Pathfinder.

But, now Sara stood in front of Director Tann's hologram as he droned on and on about how her crew had spent enough time on Aya and blah blah blah...

"I don't think you need to be reminded of this Pathfinder," Tann continued in his self-important tone. "But, we need you to establish more outposts."

"Yeah, got it, will get on it." Sara dryly responded for the fifth time. Her mind was starting to wonder about what was on the menu for dinner...

"Oh, and Dr. Carlyle mentioned that you may be able to talk to your brother through that Pathfinder AI of yours, or whatever. Contact Dr. Carlyle for more details," Tann added as an afterthought.

Sara was instantly roused awake by this shocking news! "Wait now you tell me? Couldn't you have lead with that news?!" She exclaimed as she leaned closer to the hologram while waving her arms about in exasperation.

Tann sighed ratherly painfully, "I have more important business to attend to Ryder. Farewell." And the salarian terminated the transmission, just before Sara could reach for his holographic neck.

 _'Scott! Oh my god!'_ She had to return to the Nexus right away!

"Kallo how soon can we disembark to the Nexus?" Sara asked into the speaker comm.

"Within the hour Pathfinder," Kallo replied confidently.

"We're getting the last supplies right now Sara," Vetra's disembodied flanged voice added.

"Thanks guys!" Sara replied before something else nagged at the back of her buzzing mind. Shoot! She should let Evfra know, right? The young woman quickly booted up her omni-tool and typed up a brief message to the leader, **[Evfra, I have to leave. My brother is in a coma, but there's a chance I can talk to him.]**

Evfra was staring down at the message that glowed on his communicator. She has a brother? Imagine that, two Ryders...complete and utter mayhem! But of course he understood completely, had his siblings still been with him... _no_...Evfra wasn't going to let the memory engulf him. The angaran knew all too well the depth of sibling bonds. **[Ofcourse, when are you leaving?]**

 **[ASAP]** Blinked the reply and Evfra could image Ryder's many fingered hand furiously typing responses. Though...ASAP? The resistance leader didn't understand this...what was an asap? Was she talking in codes?

As if reading his mind another message flashed brightly on his communicator. **[ASAP means as soon as possible, sorry]**

Wait if she were to head out now...the gift! In his haste, Evfra nearly rushed out the door in his goop smeared loungewear. _'Skkut!'_ He cursed as he found a fresh suit, snatched his rofjin and hurried to catch her at the docks before the ship disembarked. Luckily his body no longer ached, allowing the angaran to purposefully stride down the path.

He noted that there were more angara out and about now in the marketplace. A good sign that the flu was waning, but it meant that the bustling commercial sector would be tricky to push through. Then again, there was a plus to being well known, and a bit infamous. Angarans hastily cleared out of the resistance leader's way and those who didn't let out a squeak when they were met by the scowling growling leader. A few angarans were curious as to what Evfra carefully carried wrapped in a delicate burgundy cloth.

Once the leader finally arrived at the docks it was to find the Tempest crew carrying crates of supplies into the ship. Off to the side was Ryder who seemed to be signing off on a datapad held up by the moss speckled trader, Sohkaa Esof. The trader was the first to notice the resistance leader's arrival and he quickly bade the Pathfinder farewell.

Sara was perplexed by this. Sohkaa was usually quite chatty, but he had scurried away like a mouse sensing a…"Ahem," announced a deep and familiar aussie voice.

"Evfra!" The young woman exclaimed in surprise upon seeing the resistance leader at the dock, let alone outside his house. "Wait, are you not under quarantine anymore?"

"Fully cleared," the angaran vouched as he straightened his posture.

Evfra did look far better, but that still didn't explain as to why the angaran was here and not back as the resistance headquarters if he had just been cleared. Sara appraised the leader, he held himself in a very official manner with hands clasped behind his back and an unreadable expression on his gradient blue face, though his molten blue eyes were focused on her. Wait was this some official check...did Vetra smuggle something illegal aboard again?!

"Is something troubling you, Pathfinder?" Evfra questioned as he raised one brow ridge at her sudden sheepish expression.

"Ah, no nothing," _'hopefully'_ Sara thought before adding, "Just wondering as to what I owe the pleasure of your unexpected arrival." Then a teasing smile played upon her lips, "You're not seeing me off per chance?"

Evfra snorted, though it was with slight amusement before his expression became unreadable again. Actually, now that she gauged his expression more thoroughly, the leader seemed anxious about something. Though Evfra... _nervous_?

Evfra cleared his throat and finally revealed what he had been hiding behind his back. The angaran held up an item wrapped in burgundy cloth that looked as soft and shiny like silk. "Oh!" Sara exclaimed as she realized that the angaran was offering it to her with his gloved hands.

Curious, Sara took the soft cloth which was actually a tote bag, snaking a gloved hand inside, she retrieved a medium sized glass jar containing a colorful thick creamy substance. The young woman gasped as swirls of glistening blues, teals, and purples shimmered in the sunlight. "Wow!" The young woman exclaimed as she held it up, appraising the jar from all angles. "It's pretty!" She raved as her mouth stayed agape in wonder.

"Smell it," Evfra gently prompted. He was greatly enjoying the young woman's reaction to his work. Now he was eager to see her response to the scent. The scent that she claimed _'smelled good'_ when he wore it. His bioelectric field buzzed in tune with the angaran's rare feeling of excitement.

"Huh?" Sara replied in confusion as she tore her gaze away from the beautifully sparkling solution.

"It's an angaran lotion," Evfra began to explain, feeling his fingers fidget and pulse with electricity within his gloves. "Jaal usually makes them for me, but...I made this one...for you...as a thank you." The leader really was not sure what to do with his gloved hands, so he clasped them behind his back as he keenly watched Sara look from him to the jar, then back at him with obvious confusion.

"You made this?" She asked with a surprised expression, as her fuzzy eyebrows raced up her forehead.

"Yes," Evfra grunted as he rubbed his gloves together.

"For me?"

"Yes," the angaran repeated with now his brow ridges rising.

"As a thank you?" Sara double checked that she heard him correctly.

"Yes," he echoed, growing impatient. "Now are you going to smell it?" Evfra added with slight exasperation.

Sara was quite intrigued as she quickly screwed off the lid and took in a deep breath. Her bright eyes widened in recognition of the scent.

The angaran watched with bated breath as Ryder silently screwed back on the lid, her eyes staring down at the gift as she continued not to say anything. Evfra felt his heart drop into the acidic contents of his stomach. Did she hate it? Was that not the scent she enjoyed? _'Skkut, I should have known this was a bad idea.'_ Maybe if he slowly turned around...and just ran for it.

But the angaran didn't get a chance to flee for Ryder had launched herself at him once again. Though this time she wrapped her arms around his chest, stunning the leader stupid with her sudden warmth as her body pressed tightly against his. Evfra hadn't felt anything like it in such a long time. His bioelectric field buzzed in response and enveloped the young woman like a blanket of gentle pulsing electricity.

Sara had been overcome with emotion at the gift and that it was the aroma she had commented on earlier. She couldn't believe it; Evfra, the infamous cold hearted resistance leader took the time to make her, an alien, this gift as thanks?! Stunned speechless, the young woman threw caution to the wind and gave the angaran the best hug she could muster.

Then, Sara felt a wave of warm tingling pulses wash over her causing her soft skin to break out into goosebumps as her body shivered deliciously at the sensation. _'Whoa there girl!'_ The young woman's eyes flung wide open as she caught herself and quickly let go of the resistance leader. Stay professional Sara, you know Evfra is!

Oh, if only the Pathfinder knew what she was causing the usually uncaring and distant General to experience…

Evfra's senses had been working overtime as he took in the delicious warmth that Ryder's embrace offered. It felt as if a part of himself was melting into her touch. And as he soaked up the heat of her body, the angaran became acutely aware of how her arms snaked along his back. Evfra could only halfheartedly reprimand his bioelectric field as it enveloped Ryder, beckoning her even closer to him and not to let go.

The angaran looked down to gaze at the top of her head and felt strands of her hair tickle his chin. With his nose fully functional again, Evfra breathed in something rich and heady...never had he smelled anything like it before; and now he could only know it as _Ryder's scent_.

The sensation of the young woman's shiver made it click in the angaran's mind to wrap his arms around her as one does with a hug, however Ryder had already pulled away. Leaving a lingering warmth in her place that made the winged creatures stir again in angaran's belly.

 _Skkut_ , he was touch starved that's for sure. At the loss of her touch, a growling whine nearly made its way out of Evfra's mouth, had the angaran not stubbornly clamped down on his lips.

Sara meanwhile felt a sudden shyness. The young woman said everything she needed to in the hug and hopefully it translated better than she could have with words. Sara was okay that Evfra didn't reciprocate the hug, she hadn't expected him to. It was a positive overall that the leader didn't push her away or zap her with his field. If anything Evfra looked absolutely stunned and Sara couldn't help but chuckle at his expression.

At her soft laughter, Evfra blinked and recalled himself to the present. "I... _ahem_...well then Pathfinder."

"Sara," the young woman stated with a smile as she returned the jar back into the tote bag.

Evfra tilted his head in slight confusion at her remark.

"Just Sara, will do," she echoed his own words from the prior night.

"Very well, _'just'_ Sara," Evfra remarked, his rumbling voice an octave deeper as his face softened, and a small smile spread across his scarred lips

The angaran's deep voice sent another shiver down Sara's spine. And his smile...god Evfra's smile made her want to hug him again. But the young woman could feel a few pairs of eyes watching them from the Tempest.

"Isharay, go to your brother," the resistance leader added with a warm note in his molten blue eyes.

"Stay strong and clear...and take care of yourself, Evfra," Sara added with a smile.

"Only if you don't go bulldozing down Kett," the angaran challenged, with amusement mixed in his tone.

Sara wrinkled her nose up at him. "Not a chance then?"

"Highly unlikely," Evfra chuckled as he shook his head.

"Well, I tried," Sara shrugged and sighed dramatically, but grinned before she made her way up the rampart. The young woman turned around one last time to wave back at the resistance leader, noting that he nodded back at her.

Inside the Tempest, Sara found herself leaning against the secured door. Evfra had smiled, genuinely smiled and it was something else entirely. The mission _'Operation healing grouchy face'_ was a success. Maybe one day he'd give her a hug back? Should that be her next mission?

Evfra quietly watched the Tempest take off and disappear into the atmosphere, before he made his way to the resistance headquarters. There was a moment of complete silence upon his entry into the building as all the present members paused in their work to stare back at him. The leader gave an acknowledging nod to his subordinates before striding over to his desk. Evfra then came to a complete halt. There, stacked dangerously tall and wide, was a mountain of datapads awaiting his approval. Everyone waited for the explosive outburst, but nothing happened, not even a single datapad went flying.

 _'Breathe'_ ...Evfra thought as he kept his anger under control and strode over to the desk. He knew this was going to happen, even though he was just gone for 48 hours.

The unanimous sigh of relief all the members let loose was audible. They were truly grateful for their leader's return. Evfra knew how to ensure that the organization worked like a finely tuned mechanical clock, even if that meant barking orders, shouting at anyone who didn't look busy, and a daily dose of dissatisfied scowling. The members went back to their work, filling headquarters once again with a hushed murmur of discussions, buzzing of monitors, and the gently rush of the waterfall nearby.

However, the members did begin to notice something was off with their leader. Frequently they found him standing with his hands clasped behind his back and an almost serene expression on his face as he gazed out the window. Or half listening to their reports, asking for the members to repeat what they said as he wasn't paying attention. Maybe he was still recovering from the flu? It must have been very draining. Surely that was it...

 _'Who would have known a little being could give such warm caring hugs'_ , Evfra pondered before realizing that he had just been staring blankly at the last stack of datapads. Sighing, the leader shook himself out of his thoughts, again, and resumed examining the wealth of information stored within each tablet. _'I wonder what her hair feels like?'_ Evfra thought, recalling how a few of the strands had tickled his chin.

Finally done, Evfra left for home. Hunger rumbled loudly in his belly and he was about to automatically reach for a nutrient paste when he recalled the leftover stew in the fridge. As the angaran warmed up a portion of the thick fragrant stew upon the stove, he recalled how painstakingly Ryder had cut the vegetables, then how she ordered him out of his own kitchen using a wooden ladle. The leader snorted with amusement at the memory. Truly Ryder was...a unique individual...unfazed, vivacious, and caring. Evfra found himself nodding in agreement with his thoughts.

He was in an unusually good mood and...it was obviously too good to last...

The ole' angry bristly Evfra was back, and he was worse than ever. His glares had a new menacing gleam, his growls were deeper, and his crackling bioelectric field sent members running for cover.

Not a word, not even a peep from Ryder over the past week. Even something brief to let him know she was alright at least! Going for that long without news left the leader highly irritated. Had she not thought of him? Not even a little bit? Did she not care at all...

It didn't help that he received no word from Jaal either. They must still be at the Nexus for none of his Resistance cells throughout the galaxy reported sights of the Tempest. He was left in the dark with no information or news...and Evfra loathed it.

The resistance leader's drills took on another hellish level, until he was the last angaran standing. To the perceptive eye, one could see that Evfra was doing his best to keep his mind off of something...or someone. Unfortunately the members were too focused on staying alive.

"Alright, who majorly pissed off the General this time?!" Leesha, an orange speckled female angaran and long standing member of the resistance, groaned as she dragged her sore body out the training ring. Five other members were still sparring with Evfra, while two downed angara were crawling out of harms way.

"No one!" Orvark, an amber-brown speckled angaran, hissed in between breaths as he tried to rest his bruised ribs by laying completely still on the floor. "Everyone's been on their toes since he returned to work."

"Someone tag me out!" Urza, a fresh new recruit with lemony speckled skin, cried out as his body came to a rolling halt next to the two angara. "The General is going to kill me!" He wheezed.

"Well," Leesha snorted as she moved out of Urza's reach, "You shouldn't have suggested that the leader needed to get laid!"

"I didn't think he heard me! Oh stars I'm a skkuting fool!" The angaran yelped as he tried to get to his feet and make a mad dash for it.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Evfra growled dangerously as he grabbed Urza by the back of his suit and dragged the recruit back into the center of the ring.

Sore aching muscles distracted the leader quite nicely for most of the work day...until he returned home. Evfra's house still smelled of Ryder. Now that he came to know her scent, it haunted him since that day at the dock, when she hugged him...

Evfra half growled half groaned, torn by the maddening yet pleasant sensation the memory produced. Making up his mind, the angaran stomped over to the nearest window to open it and finally be rid of Ryder's teasing scent. Down below, the angaran watched the bustling Tavetaan. Now that the angara were fully recovered, the nightlife was more merrier than ever. Maybe...maybe a drink would ease him.

Evfra took the furthest bar stool and quietly sipped his Tavvum, not caring that there was a zone around him in which no other angara dared to enter.

However one angaran did take interest in the resistance leader. Roaan, the Tavetaan bartender kept sneaking appraising gazes over at Evfra. Finally Roaan couldn't help himself as he sidled over to Evfra's lonely spot. "I believe I have you to thank for the sudden influx of resistance members," Roaan began as he wiped a nonexistent smudge on the counter with a worn rag.

Frowning in confusion, the leader set his drink back on the table. In no way had he directed his members to come here.

"Your furocious training has been sending members to come drink their woes and sore muscles away," Roaan added as he stopped wiping the counter, and leaned his elbow on the wood as he gave the leader a sly grin.

Evfra's confused expression morphed back into his namesake scowl. "I'm not in the mood for your jests Aabel," he growled as he swiped back up his drink.

"Pfft, you're never in the mood so why does that matter," Roaan chortled at the leader's classic remark.

Evfra just snorted as he nursed his drink, and stared out into the nighttime view of Aya.

The bartender remained leaning against the counter as he examined the lonely angaran. He couldn't place his finger on it, as Evfra acted like his same old irritated self, but there was something different about the angaran. Then it clicked in the bartender's mind as he began, tactifully, "Such a longing look in your eyes dear leader. What is it that you pine for?"

"Quiet, so that I may drink in peace," Evfra snapped as he rolled his eyes.

Roaan was at first taken aback by the leader's rolling eyes, before he whooped with laughter, "My friend you didn't come to the Taveteen for peace, you came for a distraction."

Evfra glared at the preceptive bartender. The leader was starting to remember why he didn't frequent this venue.

"Now, tell me what...or shall I say who...is troubling you?" Roaan continued for this juicy tidbit was the best piece of gossip he had fished out of the Taveteen for months. But, Evfra was no longer biting the bait as he had returned to his drink. However, that wasn't going to deter this nosy bartender.

"I noticed the Pathfinder hasn't been around lately," Roaan casted his next bait. "It was quite nice having her here on Aya," the angaran sighed as he made to wipe another nonexistent smudge, all the while noticing that Evfra's nose had ever so subtly twitched. _Hmmmm..._

"I do hope she will return soon. Have you heard anything?" Roaan added tactfully.

"No," Evfra snapped as he slammed his glass onto the counter angrily, at first, before he released a deep sigh and added, "I haven't heard anything from her…" His gloved fingers trailed shapes into the condensation upon the glass.

And the fish had taken the bite, now to reel him in. "I'm surprised," Roaan continued, knowing that he was now treading in dangerous waters...but the bartender couldn't help himself. He lived for these moments, and Evfra needed all the help he could get!

"I was sure you two had become, close…" Roaan carefully remarked.

 _'So did I,'_ Evfra thought as he continued to stare down at his drink. The leader had enjoyed Ryder's company, he could no longer deny it. But the fact that she had been radio silent all this time sorely wounded him.

"Have you tried messaging her?" Roaan inquired as he paused in his wiping.

"No, why?" The leader responded with a confused frown.

Oh stars, this angaran was a lost cause. "Evfra, am I correct in thinking that the only times you've contacted the Pathfinder, was either for a mission or because she had initiated the conversation?"

Evfra mulled this over as he quickly reviewed the holographic comm sessions and messages in his head. Roaan's assumption was correct. "Yes," Evfra replied, but with some hesitation as he felt that the bartender was guiding him to some sort of point.

"Oh stars above!" Roaan blurted out, unable to contain himself as he whipped his wet rag about. "Just message the Pathfinder!"

Evfra's mouth hung open as he stared at Roaan, as if the bartender had grown another head. Then the leader snapped his mouth shut and gave the other angaran a nod. Clearing his throat, Evfra activated his communicator and pulled up Ryder's contact. But what should he write?

"Just ask her how she is doing," Roaan advised gently as he watched the leaders fingers hover apprehensively over his glowing orbed communicator.

"Yes, of course," Evfra acknowledged. **[Path-** , He quickly scratched that one and started again, **[Sara, how are you?]** With a rare sense of trepidation, the angaran pressed send.

The silence lingered, even though Evfra stared at the communicator, willing a response to materialize with the power of his mind.

"Give it some time," Roaan started gently. "It's not like she's been waiting to hear from y-

**PING!**

_'Huh, guess she was waiting on Evfra afterall!'_ The bartender mused as he rubbed his chin.

**[Evfra! You'll never believe it! I'm sure you'll get the news soon. Either way, we are heading to Aya in a week. See you soon!]**

_'She's coming back!'_ The thought of Ryder's return made the angaran's pulse quicken. Evfra looked up to see that Roaan had been craning his neck to read Ryder's message. "Ahem!" The leader coughed loudly, earning a sheepish look from the bartender.

Evfra rose from his seat and was about to transfer credits for his drink when Roaan raised his hand to halt him. "It's on the house," the bartender announced.

The leader was momentarily quiet before he gave a nod, "Thank you, Roaan."

"Ha, don't mention it. You did cause my profit earning to skyrocket this past week!" The bartender jested jovially as he crossed his arms.

Evfra snorted as he rolled his eyes at Roaan. But as he walked away, the bartender noticed a spring to the angaran's steps. Maybe their dear leader wasn't that much of a lost cause after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Part 1 of In Sickness and In Health, 'Operation Healing Grouchy Face' is complete! I truly hope you've enjoyed this story! Kudos are super appreciated and comments fuel my writing fire, especially now with part 2 underway!
> 
> Yep, get ready for Part 2 of In Sickness and In Health, 'Operation win her over' ~ Evfra tries to woo Sara with his practically non-existent romance skills. Meanwhile another angaran enters the ring for Sara’s heart. Can you guess who it is? Stay tuned as our Pathfinder stumbles through the intricate art of angaran courtship, only to finally realize that one ever grouchy angaran has had her heart all along. There will be spicy sparing, a heated rivalry, an ill fated hike, and oh did I mention that Sara can’t swim? 
> 
> ***Update***  
> Part 2 will have smut scenes! I will give proper warning and where to skip it should you wish to. Also the story's rating will change beforehand!
> 
> Translation - Isharay = Goodbye (Mass Effect Andromeda Wiki)


	6. The thirst is real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! 60 kudos?! You guys are amazing! I was worried there wouldn’t be much interest in my take on a Evfra x Sara story, so reaching the 60 milestone really means alot to me! Also your comments have been so touching, thank you <3
> 
> Heads up!: Mature content at the end of the chapter as Evfra indulges in some...um...stress relief. If you wish to skip it then avoid the shower scene. But it is my first time writing mature stuff so I do hope you find it...steamy...okay I’ll show myself out now.
> 
> {Also I’ve smudged the timeline and sequence of steps for missions, just a tad…}

Eyes closed softly, the young woman dozed lightly on the couch in her cabin, cocooned in a soft light blue blanket as the Tempest glided gently through shimmering star clusters. "Sara?" Questioned a deep friendly voice that made the young woman’s eyes flutter open. 

"May I come in?" Added the rumbling voice that Sara instantly recognized as Jaal's. 

“Oh, yes of course,” The young woman replied sleepily. “SAM please unlock the door."

Jaal entered the captain's quarters. His eyes roved about the cabin until he spotted Sara huddled under a blanket. “Have you been sleeping on the couch?” The angaran asked as he made his way towards her.

“Heh, just napping,” Sara clarified with a small subdued smile. “Haven't slept well since...well since leaving the Nexus. It has been one thing after another.” 

Jaal knew the Pathfinder wasn’t exaggerating. "May I?" He questioned as he eyed the spot besides the young woman.

Sara nodded, "It's not as comfy as Evfra's couch though."

"I don't think there is anything in the galaxy that can equal his couch." They both chuckled amiably before silence settled around them. “Sara, I wanted to thank you,” Jaal began more soberly as he clasped his hands upon his lap.

It had been a whirlwind of events since they left Aya. Once they arrived on the Nexus, Sara rushed over to the Hyperion to talk to her brother in the med bay. Meanwhile Jaal learned of very distressing news from his mothers, about his siblings. Teviint, Lathoul, Baranjj had left the family home to go join Akksul and the Roekaar. Jaal’s heart nearly exploded at hearing this. Terrible thoughts crossed his mind; he envisioned the Tempest team charging into battle against the Roekaar, then Jaal removing the helmets from three fallen angara, only to find it was his two brothers and sister.

Jaal worried that the Pathfinder would not be able to spare time for his personal emergency and that he would have to part ways, but as usual Sara dropped everything upon hearing the angaran’s plea. Together, the Tempest crew chased after Akksul, sniffing him out of hiding like a bloodhound, and trying to reach Jaal’s siblings in time before something disastrous happened. But it was almost like a wild goose chase. Everytime they drew near, they would just miss Akksul and the Roekaar. Sara modified their tactic and had the Tempest go completely radio silent as they glided through the galaxy with stealth.

Finally, they caught up with the Roekaar on Havarl, at the Forge. It was a close call, and Jaal was so sure that Sara was going to kill Akksul, but the young woman revealed just how much she trusted him by keeping herself steady. In the end Teviint, Baranjj, and Lathoul - recovering well from his gun wound - returned home safely; and Akksul was left as a shamed ex-leader to his followers.

Sara’s soft gentle voice called back the contemplative angaran. “You would do the same for me if Scott had been in trouble,” She remarked as she stared down at her own clasped hands. Jaal noticed how she fidgeted with her many fingers.

“How is Scott?” Jaal asked carefully for hadn’t inquired earlier as he had been so overwhelmed by his own family matter.

“Angry,” Sara released as a shuddered breath. She didn’t blame her younger brother. But she couldn’t lie to him. While their father may have been secretive and closed off, their sibling relationship was built on support, trust, and openness. Scott had to be informed of what was happening...and of what had happened. _‘Dad’s dead, there was an accident… and there've been some complications, the Golden worlds didn’t exactly deliver.’_

_‘This is all wrong, this is a nightmare. I...I don’t feel well…’_ Those were Scott’s last words to her before SAM's link was severed as her brother’s vital signs became erratic. 

“God, I really need to learn how to phrase things better,” Sara sighed forlornly as she rubbed her face.

“He’ll turn around, you’ll see,” Jaal tried to comfort her as he turned his body to face the young woman.

Sara tried to smile at the angaran’s hopeful words. But her lips twitched...quite uncontrollably as they formed a grimace. “What if he never wakes up and just stays angry at me?” The young woman finally choked out of her tightened throat as her eyes began to fill with hot tears. 

Quickly she felt strong arms envelop her and bring her close as Jaal hugged her tightly. It was a loving hug, nothing like Evfra’s, but comforting, warm, and brotherly. It was what Sara needed right now; family and friends. God she hoped Scott would one day wake up and she could make this all up to him. The young woman's eyes tightened shut, then she sighed and pulled away.

“Sara,” Jaal murmured with some uncertainty.

“Thanks Jaal,” The young woman exhaled as she wiped away her tears. “I’m extremely lucky to have a friend like you.”

“Yes...friend,” Jaal repeated, for he knew...he knew all along. Jaal smelled the gentle floral lotion on the young woman. “You will always be my precious friend Sara,” the angaran proclaimed softly as he patted her gently on the head. Then an idea struck him. “How about we make a pit stop at Aya?”

“Why would you have me go back to Aya so soon?” Sara inquired with an arched brow. Her eyes were still red and slightly puffy, but the tears had stopped flowing.

“Well…” Jaal began tactfully, “Moshae will undoubtedly want to see you and there are the relics we've collected for Avela. And then there is Evfra...”

A loud snort emanated from the young woman. They may have maintained radio silence, but Evfra took it to a whole other level. “And how is the surly leader of the resistance suppose to help me?"

“Oh, I’m sure a good spirited debate will help you tremendously,” Jaal chuckled as Sara rolled her eyes.

**[PING!]**

The young woman frowned at the sudden unexpected message from, she gasped loudly, Evfra?! **[Sara, how are you?]**

She stared wide eyed and slacked jawed at the message before a rumbling ' _MmmHmmmm'_ came from besides her that sounded more like, _‘I told you so’._ Sara nudged her shoulder into the self satisfied angaran, though her cheeks were blushing. The young woman was already feeling much better. 

Clearing her throat, Sara stated clearly up to the comm speakers, “Kallo, please set a course for Aya.”

“Aye aye Pathfinder,” was the pilot's simple reply.

Later that week, Evfra arrived into work at his usual early morning time...only to find someone in his spot. Akksul was standing behind the leader’s desk and was staring out of the window. A low growl emitted from the resistance leader. Besides the offputting fact that the Roekaar leader was here, he was in Evfra’s brooding spot!

“Akksul,” Evfra growled as he stomped forward.

“Evfra,” Akksul replied in his low guttural voice as he slowly tore his gaze from the sunlight window.

“What are you doing here?” Evfra asked gruffly in his low aussie voice, as he crossed his arms.

“You don’t know?” Akksul questioned with raised brow ridges. The younger angaran’s interest was piqued as he fully turned around to face his older counterpart across the table. “The great and all knowing General de Tershaav doesn’t have the inside information?” Akksul chuckled in his deep guttural voice. Oh the return trip to Aya was all worth it for this moment. “How frustrating that must be,” the ex-Roekaar leader taunted with a jeering smile.

Evfra unraveled his crossed arms to place them on the table that separated the two angara. “Choose your next words carefully whelp,” the leader snarled with a warning as his bioelectric field buzzed like a dozen bumble bees swarming the distance between them.

Akksul sniggered, but he was wise enough to know not to push it further. Besides, the ex-Roekaar wanted to savor this delicious play. “Anyway, I need the Pathfinder’s contact information,” he demanded as he changed the topic. 

Evfra stiffened at the order, but kept his molten blue eyes glued upon the other angaran. “Why?” The resistance leader challenged. 

Now it was for Akksul’s turn to cross his arms, showing impatience. “I wish to send her a message,” His tone added, _‘Obviously.’_

“No,” Evfra simply answered, not bothering to elaborate. 

Akksul blinked, as his crossed arms went loose. The angaran appraised the older male in front of him before returning to his taunting play. “Protective of the little human?” Akksul sneered. 

Evfra slowly pushed himself off the opposite side of the table as he took in a deep breath. He then slowly stalked around the furniture as he growled in a low threatening voice, “First, the human has a name, you would be wise to learn it. Secondly, she does not need to be distracted by the likes of you.” The angaran’s growl ended in a low menacing hiss as he stopped right in front of the Akksul.

Akksul’s eyes widened at the resistance leader’s display, from his tone to posture. He could even sense a change in the older angaran’s bioelectric field, it bristled with anger as usual, but with a sharp possessive edge he had never felt come from Evfra before.

Then it clicked in the younger angaran’s mind. “Oh, I think I am worth Pathfinder, Sara Ryder’s time,” Akksul made a smirk that only widened at the low warning growl the leader emitted. _‘Hmmm, this was going to be fun.’_

**[PING!]**

Akksul’s communicator chimed with a message from Moshae, summoning him for a meeting. “Ahhh, Moshae, I’m sure she will be, _most helpful,_ ” Akksul remarked, casting Evfra a sly smile before he saunteered away.

Evfra was left to calm his bristled nerves. He hadn’t expected to act out as such, but he was truly just protecting Ryder from that orange viper. 

As the leader made to stand behind his desk, it occurred to him that Akksul’s presence on Aya was the big news Ryder spoke of. For why would the Roekaar leader inquire after the Pathfinder? Was she somehow behind Akksul’s sudden appearance back in Aya? What had the Ryder done to pull that off?!

**[PING!]**

As if the universe was in tune with Evfra’s cosmic questioning, a message from Jaal flashed brightly upon the communicator. It was a detailed report about an incident at the Forge on Havarl. Curiosity piqued, Evfra broadcasted the attached visor video to a nearby monitor. Stars...was this what those two were up to this whole time?!

Unarmed, Akksul slowly approached the young woman until his face nearly pressed itself into the Pathfinder’s assault rifle. “Martyr me, please. I dare you…” the Roekaar leader taunted her with his low guttural voice.

Evfra watched in unison with Jaal as Ryder’s bright eyes widened at the angaran’s taunt. The resistance leader could practically hear the young woman’s mind buzz as she calculated her next move...and slowly lowered her rifle, “Throughout human history, we had leaders like you, Akksul. Leaders who used their silver tongue and charisma to tear young ones from their families; only to have them blindly further twisted goals.”

Ryder’s rifle was now pointed down at the ground as she continued to speak clearly, “So Akksul, Jaal and I will end you, but not the way you want.”

Akksul was silent as he appraised the little human in front of him. His taunting smile morphed into one of disappointment. He would not get his way with this petite alien, but that would not deter him. Akksul turned his back on the Pathfinder and sauntered into the middle of the circle where Jaal awaited him.

There was such confidence in the way Akksul moved that even Evfra felt a twinge of jealousy, but it quickly faded at the Roekaar’s next words.

“They move onto our planets. They take out resources and make us weak in turn!” Akksul proclaimed with a pointed finger aimed at the Pathfinder.

Now Jaal spoke up, his passionate voice booming as he stated, “I’ve watched Ryder make planets habitable. She rescued your beloved Moshae. Saved her life and countless others from the Kett’s exaltation camp!”

Akksul tried to get interupt Jaal’s oration with little success. Evfra could see questioning looks casted between the Roekaar. The hint of uncertainty… _‘Akksul is starting to lose them,’_ Evfra thought with bated breath.

The Roekaar leader must have realized this too as he quickly interrupted Jaal. “Stop defending her!” He snarled. 

But Jaal continued, with even more resolution in his voice. “The Moshae trusts Ryder,” Jaal pointed emphatically towards the Pathfinder. “And so do I.”

“Confirmation!” Akksul roared as he pointed a pistol right at Jaal’s forehead, and Evfra stiffened as he found the barrel pointed directly at him. There were gasps all around, but the Roekaar leader had gained momentum, “You heard him, brothers and sisters. He trusts her! And will do everything in his power for this alien. Apparently we’ve been fighting the wrong enemy, for before me stands the true traitor.”

Evfra watched how Jaal mimicked Ryder’s hand signalling, and slowly raised his palms to diffuse the sudden tension. “Easy, Akksul,” Jaal breathed.

Evfra noticed movement from the side and realized that Ryder quickly had her rifle pointed to the side of Akksul’s head and was going to pull the trigger when…

“Don’t!” Jaal motioned to the young woman. Causing her finger to instantly back off the trigger but her mouth pressed tightly into a fine line of obvious inner turmoil. 

Jaal returned his visored gaze back onto the Roekaar leader, who still had the pistol trained upon him. “Akksul, the Pathfinder is helping us take steps forward...you are keeping us from running. Let us work together, in peace.” 

Murmuring between the Roekaar caused their leader to grimace. And Evfra could viscerally feel what was going to happen. “Or…” Akksul began. “I can kill you and finally reveal the Resistance for the traitors they are!” He bellowed and pulled the trigger.

It all happened in slow motion, a projectile of hot blue laser shot out, but based on its projection, Evfra knew that the aim was skewed. It would not cause a fatal wound.

Suddenly there were several gasps and ohhhh’s filling the quiet headquarters room. Evfra turned to find that a large group of members had congregated nearby to watch the monitor. Feeling a bit peeved, the resistance leader huffed, but returned to watch the monitor. 

Jaal stood resolutely still. “The alien is not the monster here,” he responded smoothly.

Akksul’s pistol arm went slack as he gazed with wide eyes back at Jaal. Movement caught the Akksul’s attention and he watched in studdened silence as the Roekaar shot looks of disgust and disappointment back at him, before unanimously walking away from their leader. Evfra watched as Akksul fell to his knees, in utter defeat.

There was a moment of silence before Jaal beckoned to two nearby angaran in Roekaar gear. “Come on, let’s get you home.” The male and female angara were far too young to be caught up in that crowd. 

_‘Wait…’_ Focusing on their faces, Evfra recognized Teviint and Baranjj, Jaal’s young siblings. The resistance leader’s heart made a painful lurch in his chest. Jaal's very own brother and sister had been with the Roekaar?

Ryder made to catch up after Jaal, but she casted a look down at the Roekaar leader as she passed by him.

“I love my people,” Akksul said gently, though his gaze was fixed down upon the ground.

“Then prove it,” Ryder stated before sidling up to Jaal’s side just as the visor video went dark.

 _‘I see..’_ Evfra murmured to himself before slowly turning around to face the crowd of awed members. The resistance leader cleared his throat, causing the angara to tear their wide eyes away from the blank monitor and onto him before he loudly barked, “Back to work!” Causing them all to quickly scurry back to their duties. With a deep sigh, Evfra distracted himself with the new stack of datapads. 

Luckily for Evfra, Akksul spent most of his time following Moshae like a puppy, which was absolutely fine with the resistance leader. But from time to time the ex-Roekaar would cross words with the older angaran.

Evfra noticed that Akksul liked to _‘hang out’_ nearby the resistance leader’s desk, though he at least had enough common sense to no longer idle at Evfra’s brooding spot. “Don’t you have relics to salivate over?” the older angaran grunted without looking up from his datapad. 

“No need to be territorial Evfra,” Akksul scoffed as he continued to gaze down at his own data pad.

“You don’t belong here,” Evfra retorted.

“And yet the Pathfinder has been having quite some freedom here. I’ve heard she has access to the quartermaster’s supply,” Akksul jeered at the audacity. “You're losing your touch, old man. What are you going to do next, have her partake in resistance training?”

Evfra opened his mouth to snap a retort, but it was an interesting idea...to have Ryder participate in the resistance training. Maybe some friendly sparring? Comradery, all for increasing the alliance between their organizations. It would even raise morale in his members who began to practically revere the Pathfinder, especially after watching Jaal’s visor vid. And...it would let Evfra finally see Ryder in action in person.

The leader had nearly drowned out Akksul’s continued opinionated tirade, “If I were running the Resistance…”

“...you would run it into the ground,” Evfra resolutely finished for the whelp. They were now staring laser beams at each other over their datapads until a member came to inquire Evfra about an upcoming mission. Huffing, Akksul broke their gaze and stalked off. He didn’t care where his feet took him, as long as he could keep walking...until he ran right smack into something small, squishy, and squeaky.

Sara exited the Tempest in her comfy Initiative issued short sleeved shirt, slacks, and black gloves, with one more accessory; a rucksack stuffed with relics. The young woman felt like Santa Claus and Avela looked like a starry eye child on Christmas day as Sara showered the curator in precious artifacts. “Oh Stars!” Avela swooned over the array of invaluable angaran antiques. “Pathfinder! I don’t know where to start?!” The angaran squealed in sheer delight.

Yep, everything was going very well. Sara was now making her way towards Evfra’s usual haunt while she mentally prepared herself. What was she going to say? I mean, she couldn’t believe that the resistance leader had reached out to her and just inquired about how she was. At first Sara was sure he was going to issue another mission, but she was pleasantly surprised...very pleasantly surprised indeed! 

Nearly skipping now as she rounded the corner, the young woman let out a loud squeak as she ran face first into a wall made out of an angaran. Then hot white pain bloomed upon her nose...

“Pathfinder!” Exclaimed the shocked voice of Akksul.

Sara groaned, half at that particular angaran’s presence, and the other half at the pain throbbing and radiating outwards from the center of her face. The young woman gently prodded her nose, _‘Ohhhh it’s so tender!’_

**[“Pathfinder, I believe you’ve suffered a nasal bone fracture. Luckily it is a simple fracture,” SAM assessed.]**

_Luckily?!’_ Sara bemoaned as she looked down at her own nose with a criss-crossed gaze. It was now swelling up like a balloon! _‘Oh no! No no no!’_

“Oh skkut! Your nose!” Akksul gasped as he watched the Pathfinder flap her hands about as if she was fanning out a fire on her face. Her usually small human nose looked engorged with a hot reddish hue.

“No shit sherlock!” Sara swore loudly as she threw daggers with her eyes up at the angaran. “You broke it!”

“I broke it?” Akksul repeated with obvious disbelief. He had no idea what a ' _sherlock'_ was, but this was clearly not his fault! “You ran into me! You broke it yourself!”

“You arrogant ass!” Sara blurted out. “Are you going to help me or not!”

“Wha- I- what am I supposed to do!” The angaran stuttered with a mix of bafflement and annoyance.

“Take me to the medical office!” The young woman was absolutely fuming. She didn’t have medigel on her and needed to get the swelling down asap or she was going to end up with a huge proboscis! 

“Fine, you pushy human!” Akksul finally acquiesced as he tossed his gloved hands up at the stars. “No wonder Evfra lets you just roam around as you wish,” he grumbled mutinously before he turned to guide the Pathfinder.

“No!” Sara gasped with sudden alarm. “Not that way!” She ordered from behind her hands.

“Why in stars not?” Akksul grunted with frustration. “It’s the most efficient and quickest path! Are you not in pain?”

“Very much so, thanks for asking.” Sara rolled her eyes. “Ow!” She then gasped as her nose twinged in pain. “I don’t want Evfra to see me like this.”

“Humph, and why do you care what that fossil thinks?” Akksul asked with obvious irritation.

Sara didn’t answer him...but the silence was enough. The Pathfinder obviously respected the resistance leader enough to worry about her appearance in his presence. Akksul huffed with indignation; he should just walk away and let her find it on her own! Then Akksul glanced down at the human as she was still silent. The Pathfinder kept her nose hidden behind her hands, but her usually bright eyes were sorrowful. Akksul recalled how stoic and passionate she was back at the Forge. Something within the angaran was unsettled at seeing her like this. ‘ _Ugh!_ ’

“Fine, let’s go this way.” Akksul wasn’t sure what made him acquiesce, but he waved at her to follow him down the nearest hallway. A side route that would ensure she wasn’t spotted by the resistance leader. The older angaran always had his nose stuck in a datapad or up his own ass. Evfra could care less...so why did the Pathfinder bother?

As they walked in silence, Akksul recalled something. “Did you get my message?”

“Huh?” Sara started with confusion as she was off in her own thoughts. “Oh, yeah, I did.”

“Well, you could have responded,” Akksul huffed as he kept his eyes straight ahead, but he noticed the young woman’s gaze appraise him momentarily over her hands.

 _‘Responded?’_ Sara thought, feeling utterly perplexed. The fact that he messaged her had been a surprise, but the correspondence wasn’t one that prompted continued conversation. She recalled that Akksul began the letter by calling her simply, _‘Human,’_ which didn’t raise her expectations. His arrogance was almost tangible as he added that the message wasn’t an apology. However, the young woman was impressed to read his self reflection upon an old angaran proverb, _‘To hate blindly is as dangerous as to trust blindly.’_

“It doesn’t matter,” Akksul sniffed, putting on an air of indifference as they finally reached the medical quarters. He leaned against a far wall as the two medical angarans tended to the young woman.

“He didn’t do this to you did he?” The dusky green speckled male angaran physician inquired. His eyes had a steely quality, though his voice was ever professional.

The question rankled Akksul’s haunches as he glared over at the older physician.

“What?” Sara began, feeling much better as the swelling in her nose abated with whatever cream the angaran gently applied. “Akksul? Pfffttt, he has such terrible aim, the only way he could apparently hurt me is by having me run into him.” Sara didn’t need to turn her head around to know that there was a very sour expression upon the ex-Roekaar’s face.

Sara released a huge sigh of relief at her normal appearance looking back at her from a provided mirror. Apart from slight redness along her nasal crease, no one would be able to tell she nearly had the nose of a male elephant seal. The young woman thanked the two angarans profusely for their help and turned to head out when she realized that Akksul was waiting patiently by the doorway. She just quirked an arched brow up at him as she made to pass by.

“How are you feeling?” Akksul asked politely as he pushed himself off the wall to walk alongside her.

“Better,” Sara quipped, wondering if Akksul would quicken his pace if she started to walk faster.

“I have excellent aim, I’ll have you know,” the ex-Roekaar stated confidently.

Sara was absolutely flabbergasted. She had no idea what to make of this guy and that just caused her to burst out in laughter, startling the angaran walking besides her.

Meanwhile, Evfra was about to twist the cap off a nutrient paste tube when the unmistakable cheery voice of Ryder reached him, making his heart flutter. It had been quite some time since he had the pleasure of hearing her voice, and now he appreciated the musical quality it carried...he was enjoying her laughter until…

Ryder walked out of the hallway right besides Akksul. Apparently, she was laughing at whatever Akksul had said or done. The leader had never seen Ryder look so jovial and the fact that Akksul had prompted that from her, made Evfra scowl deeply. He was squeezing the nutrient paste tube so hard the cap exploded off, striking a nearby member in the back of the head.

Sara caught Evfra's gaze and his icy stare sent a chill through her. "Woah, am I somehow back on Voeld, because there's a chilly wind coming from the vicinity of Evfra." The young woman stated as the pair reached Evfra’s desk.

Akksul sniggered at the young woman’s bold remark which earned him the leader’s withering gaze in turn.

“I believe Moshae was looking for you Akksul,” the leader announced. It was a lie, but Evfra wanted Akksul away...far away from Ryder.

The younger angaran narrowed his eyes back at the resistance leader. “Pathfinder,” Akksul nodded before he sauntered off to find Moshae; leaving the other two to stare at one another in silence.

Evfra was taking in Sara's face, as if committing it to memory, when he noticed that her nose looked a little...red. "What happened to your nose?" The leader bluntly asked, before a small section of his brain, one somewhat familiar with the female sex cringed at his remark. _'One does not inquire about the imperfections upon the female's visage,'_ it languished. _Skkut_...

Evfra took in the young woman’s posture. Her arms crossed, weight resting on her back leg. Ryder radiated an _‘I’m not impressed'_ look _._ Double skkut... “Nevermind,” the leader hastily added. Quickly Evfra changed the subject. “I’ve watched a video of you,” Evfra began as he searched for a way to broach the topic of training.

At his words, Sara’s eyes widened with trepidation. “Video?” She echoed aloud. _‘Oh god what kind of video and how was the conversation going from bad to worse?!’_

Based on how the young woman’s eyes widened at his remark, Evfra realized that his statement must have come out wrong. “Jaal sends me reports, occasionally he attaches videos from his visor. Quite often they are of your prowess on the battlefield,” The leader clarified. “I thought you may appreciate participating in our training,” he finally invited, hoping that this would assuage any ill feelings.

“You’re letting me in on the secretive resistance training lessons?” Sara asked, feeling quite surprised.

Evfra nodded in confirmation, “You may even have one of your crewmates record them too if you wish.”

A sly smile crept across her lips, as she slid into her confident posture. “I'll check it out first, see if it's up to my standards,” her voice bespoke a challenge...

...and Evfra reveled in it. He had begun to miss how Ryder tested him, pushed him to question his own methods and adapt. “Prepare yourself, Sara.”

Sara’s sly smile twitched as a shiver zipped down her spine at Evfra’s low rumbling voice. Hopefully she didn’t bite off more than she could chew...Sara did have a habit of doing that.

Sara followed Evfra to a section of resistance headquarters that she had never been to. Once on the other side of the hallway, she found herself in a large white walled training facility. Along the left hand side, was a moderately sized shooting range, while on the right hand side were entrances to what appeared like male and female locker rooms, and at the center was a large sparring mat with enough room around it for onlookers. Currently a dozen or so members busied themselves with various exercises while waiting for training to begin.

“Go ahead and stretch, we will begin momentarily,” Evfra advised before he continued walking towards the center of the mat.

 _‘Alright, good thing I dressed light today,’_ Sara thought as she began her good ‘ole fashion stretch routine. The young woman then lowered herself down into a split, oblivious to the collective gasp she had elicited from the gawking angarans.

Even Evfra had paused in his daily instruction as he felt his jaw slacken. He had not known humans were so... _flexible_. In Jaal's visor vids Ryder was always in armor. To see her doing such pliable moves in a simple shirt that rose slightly to reveal a slim well toned abdomen...Evfra's mouth went dry. And apparently he wasn't the only one affected. The leader released a low growl and hissing bioelectric field when he realized other angarans were ogling her flexibility as well. “As I was saying, the Pathfinder will be participating in today's training so I expect nothing less than excellence!”

“Yes Sir!” was the unanimous and resounding cheer. They were all eager to represent the Resistance well.

“Pathfinder Ryder,” Evfra began as he used Sara’s title as a sign of respect in front of his subordinates. “Maybe you will honor us with a spar?”

“Sure, who will I be sparring?” Sara asked as she stopped limbering up and stepped forward to the center of the training mat.

“Leesha will be your partner,” the resistance leader gestured to a female angaran with skin speckled with pumpkin hues. The member had a pleasant demeanor and she moved with purpose towards the center to face the young woman.

“An honor Pathfinder,” Leesha greeted amicably before extending out her right arm towards the young woman. Sara quickly stopped herself from almost doing a human handshake, as she remembered this was the _‘angaran’_ handshake.

“An honor for me too, Leesha,” Sara replied as she extended out her own right arm with a fist and tapped the back of her wrist against Leesha’s.

The angaran’s orange galaxy eyes sparkled with approval before her expression hardened into a more focused look. Leesha had lowered herself into a fighting stance.

Sara mirrored the motion with her fists raised protectively in front of her. A quick glance towards Evfra at the sidelines yielded an approving nod from the resistance leader, before he barked out, “Begin!”

Leesha sprung forwards giving Sara very little reaction time. Keeping her feet moving, they encircled each other. Quickly the young woman analyzed the angaran’s style boiling it down to powerful bursts of take-downs, punches, and kicks. But where Leesha had power and reach, Sara could counter with speed and flexibility. Soon the young woman switched from a passive mode to an active stance as she began employing jujutsu techniques that would allow her to manipulate Leesha’s momentum against her.

But Sara was a bit put off by how angaran’s legs bent, they were like ostrich legs! The young woman’s usual moves wouldn’t do, even her signature leg sweep move would be more of a challenge. An idea then struck her and Sara made a lunge that seemed grossly miscalculated.

 _‘What was Ryder doing?!’_ Evfra thought with bewilderment as he watched from the sidelines. His eyes never left the young woman and up till now her moves were highly calculative. The leader was growing a new sense of respect for the Pathfinder as she held back at first, learning about her opponent rather than just reacting. Then there was a change midway in Ryder’s stance. The young woman began to close the distance between herself and Leesha and was testing out a few jabs and kicks. To the untrained eye, it seemed like the young woman just lacked the power the angaran had. But Evfra could appreciate the speed and precision Ryder employed. These were highly controlled movements that were testing her opponent’s reaction time.

Evfra had rumbled a note of appreciation before he balked at Ryder’s sudden and complete lapse in judgement. She had launched herself at where Leesha was standing momentarily ago! What was the cause behind Ryder's sudden lapse in timing?!

Meanwhile, once behind Leesha, Sara quickly dropped down to a squat, and just in time too as Leesha began to turn around with a spinning kick. The angaran’s leg whoosed over the young woman’s head. _‘Whooo, that was close!’_ Sara grimaced before remembering her goal.

Now it was Sara’s turn, for as Leesha continued her momentum...the young woman lunged. A move Evfra knew far too well. But as he finally wasn’t the object of her surprise attack the leader could now fully appreciate just how quick and powerful the young woman’s lunges were especially when she used her enemies energy against them.

Sara sent Leesha tumbling to the ground, and they rolled, struggling for who would end on top. The young woman managed to wriggle out of the angaran’s grasp and grapple Leesha into a headlock.

“I yield!” Leesha gasped in submission once she realized she couldn’t escape from the Pathfinder’s clutches.

Sara, panting, nodded as she released the angaran. Jumping up, the young woman quickly extended a hand down to help her partner.

“Thank you Leesha and Pathfinder Ryder,” Evfra stated in his rumbling aussie voice. “You two can sit out and rest.”

“Thank you Pathfinder, I can see why our leader was eager to have you participate,” the angaran remarked as she held out an extra towel and water canister towards the young woman.

“Thanks Leesha, that was quite an experience for me!” Sara gratefully accepted the towel and bottle, before following the female angaran as they took a seat off of the sparring mat.

Sara sipped on water as she watched Evfra pace back and forth while his members went through various drills. Then their gaze connected and she was sure Evfra’s posture straightened as he cleared his voice, and crossed his hands behind his back before he continued. Sara had the feeling that Evfra may be showing off a bit… _‘nah.’_

He was…Evfra had never been so self conscious before. But anytime he remembered that Ryder was watching, his chest puffed out, his posture straightened, even his voice become more crisp than his usual barks.

Leesha chuckled, causing the young woman to tear her gaze away from Evfra.

“What’s so funny?” Sara asked her partner.

“Our leader, he's acting so...formal,” Leesha pointed out under her breath, for she knew how sensitive Evfra’s hearing was. “He is clearly trying to impress someone,” Leesha hinted.

“Oh,” was the only word Sara managed to articulate as her eyes fell back upon the resistance leader who was now fixing incorrect forms before adding passionately, “The Kett are not going to show you any mercy, remember that!”

After monitoring a few more exercises, the rest of the members dispersed off of the sparring mat to take seats or stand nearby and watch whatever was about to unfold.

Perplexed, Sara asked her partner, “What’s going on?” 

“Oh,” Leesha grinned, eager to share her knowledge. “The top recruit of the week gets to challenge the leader in an one on one spar,” the angaran pointed out just as an amber-brown speckled member met Evfra at the center of the training mat. “Somehow Ovark managed to claim this week’s top spot, so he is facing our leader.”

She would see Evfra spar? How exciting! Curiosity piqued, Sara inquired, “Has Evfra ever been defeated?” 

“Only two times that I know of,” Leesha informed her. “The victors were Akksul and Jaal.”

“Really? I didn’t kn…” but Sara’s voice died in her throat as the two angarans peeled off their suits, revealing just tight pants like a black wetsuit trouser. The young woman’s jaw went slack. “Why...?” Sara could only manage to croak out.

“Ah,” Leesha added, “As to not cheat by pulling on the straps of the suits. The challenge is supposed to be a testament of strength.”

“Oh yes...of course...makes excellent sense,” Sara’s mouth felt quite dry.

The young woman recalled Jaal’s naked form, and while the pink angaran’s skin had been smooth, Evfra’s was peppered with scars, with one long gash running down the length of his back and...is it getting hot in here? Sara had a sudden urge to fan herself...

**[Pathfinder, the ambient temperature in the training center has unchanged, but your vitals have. Your pulse has...]**

_‘Shush SAM let me enjoy this.’_ Sara quickly interrupted the AI so that she could give the spar 100% of her attention. It was all for training purposes after all.

The two angarans straight up lunged at each other in an all out grapple. This wasn’t an intricate dance, but a testosterone fueled test of brute strength...and Sara was transfixed as she watched well toned muscles ripple under taut blue gradient skin. They were almost neck and neck in strength as the two grunted and growled at each other, trying to find various ways to unbalance the other. 

But Evfra had something the younger angaran didn’t, experience. It was only a matter of time before the leader tested several maneuvers against his partner, until the angaran was able to out maneuvered him. Evfra picked up Ovark as if he weighed nothing, before sending the angaran crashing back down on the mat. 

“Leader I yield!” Ovark gasped as he crumpled onto the mat.

 _‘I would yield too…’_ Sara nearly let slip aloud as she watched Evfra straighten then pull Ovark up to his feet with fluid ease. The leader then rolled his muscular shoulders causing the young woman to involuntarily clear her throat. There was something about the angaran’s strength, broad shouldered muscular physique, and tantalizing bioelectric fields just called to her. _‘Oh damn…Sara go get yourself some gatorade to quench that thirst!’_

The young woman's mind nearly did a reboot as she realized her thoughts. _‘Oh gawd,’_ she needed to get her mind out of the gutter. Sara had to stop this train of thought because it was starting to become a bit too much. The young woman bit her lip...just as her bright eyes locked with molten blue ones. She took in Evfra’s panting and glistening form. While Akksul called him a fossil, what Sara saw was an angaran at his prime, a dominant male on top of his game, and with no equal. 

Evfra broke their gaze as members surrounded him with questions on how their leader employed the particular moves he had used. Meanwhile, Sara released the breath she didn’t realize was stuck in her throat.

“Oh, he was definitely showing off,” Leesha chuckled and playfully nudged Sara’s shoulder.

“Ah ha HA!” The young woman laughed weakly and awkwardly; it must have been pretty bad as even Leesha gave her a questioning gaze. But, before the member could ask anything another angaran had arrived behind them.

“Sara, may I request some of your time?” It was Moshae.

“Oh! Of course Mosahe!” Sara replied as she quickly jumped to her feet before casting a glance in the leader’s direction.

Evfra watched as Moshae arrived, apparently to retrieve Ryder. He wasn’t too pleased, he had wanted to spend more of his evening with her. But Ryder would undoubtedly be busy now. The young woman gave him a quick look and waved a farewell. Evfra replied with an acknowledging nod as he watched her leave. Quickly and tactfully, he excused himself from the volley of questions and dismissed the members for the night. The resistance leader was in great need of a cold shower...

Evfra released a long sigh of relief once he reached the privacy of his home. A need had been building up deep within his core and the angaran was not some fresh springtime adolescent to not recognize what it meant. The leader was suffering from a pent up sexual need. Having watched Ryder’s flexible body...quite keenly... the floodgate of a deep instinctual hunger had been torn open. Evfra rubbed his gloved hands upon his scarred face. It has been so long since he felt this need; the yearning for another so carnal in nature that it couldn’t be ignored or subdued with meditation.

And then there was a new sensation...Evfra felt desirable! Upon seeing Ryder’s wide surprised eyes and intense gaze as she worried her bottom lip. It definitely did not go unnoticed by the angaran. Especially the way her eyes lingered on him during the spar. Was there equal hunger within them? A similar need within her as well? A shiver traced down his spine causing the leader to growl deeply as his nose flared.

Evfra rubbed his forehead against the cool door before he recalled the angaran physician's recommendation that stress relief was healthy. He needed it, Evfra could no longer deny himself and if anything it would help him clear his head of the muddled thoughts roused by his bodily needs.

The leader made his way upstairs to the master bedroom, where he entered the bathroom. The angaran decided a shower would be better than a bath for his current...ailment. He had a moderately sized shower area that produced a rushing waterfall like effect. Evfra stripped before letting the warm water run down his back while steam began to plume up in the air.

As the angaran calmed down, his thoughts returned to Ryder. Evfra began to wonder just how her dexterous fingers would feel upon him. Her hungry eyes did not seem deterred by his scars. In fact they may have had the opposite effect on the young woman. Again the very notion of him being desired by Ryder caused him to let loose a lustful growl. 

He was barely cognizant of the fact that his hand began to lazily trace along a few long scars upon chiseled his chest. Would Ryder trace his scars in wonder? His skin tingled yearningly at the thought, while his hand began to travel down along his lean muscular abdomen.

Evfra inhaled sharply as he slid his hands around his extremely sensitive flaccid member, tracing the smooth thickness and ridges running along the sides. How different was he from a human male? Would his size and shape please her? The idea of Ryder exploring him with fascination made his cock twitch with anticipation; bioelectric energy caused a delicious tingling sensation to pulse along the ridges.

At the thought of bringing Ryder pleasure, Evfra felt his member begin to throb as it hardened. The angaran quickly realized that with her size, Ryder would be tight, encompassing him like a tight glove. Evfra growled hungrily as he quickened the tempo at which he stroked his engorged member.

Again he recalled how she watched him, almost hungrily, and it made Evfra come completely undone with a snarling roar. Waves of undulating ecstasy and electric pulses caused his legs to shake with weakness. Pressing his forehead hard into the wet hot wall of the shower, the angaran rolled his hips and bucked as the last remains of his seed emptied. 

Panting, Evfra took a few steps back until he felt the other wall and rested himself against it. Chest heaving, his flushed blue skin looked even darker as he relished the afterglow, thinking of how he would enjoy it in Ryder's warm caring embrace.

_Oh...he had it bad...._


	7. Let me take care of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your continued support! <3 I hope you will enjoy this exciting chapter!! *fingers and toes crossed*

While Evfra thoroughly satiated himself, Sara was led back to Moshae’s office where she found Akksul patiently waiting.

At the Pathfinder's appearance, a look of confusion bloomed upon the angaran’s face. An expression only emphasized by his intricate orange facial markings. The design reminded Sara of the curved ohm symbol, embolding Akksul's brow ridges while tears of rustic orange trailed down his cheeks.

“Moshae, what is this all about?” Akksul gruffly protested as he crossed his arms. He kept his stern gaze locked on his mentor; avoiding the human that now stood next to him. 

Sjefa reached her desk first before turning around to gaze warmly at the pair. “Avela has made a remarkable discovery with the artifacts you found, Sara.” The young woman beamed, while Akksul released a huff through his snubbed nose. “And thanks to some of Akksul's old preliminary studies of the area around Aya's vault..." Now it was the male angaran's turn to look quite smug, as Sara pursed her lips together... “We have triangulated an area within the jungle around Aya’s vault, where we believe a pre-scourge site lies hidden.”

“Just send me the coordinates and I have my team find it for you in a heartbeat,” Sara remarked as she crossed her arms, sneaking a side-eyed smirk at the ex-Roekaar leader.

“Send a group of aliens around Aya’s vault?!” Akksul criticized loudly. “Let alone letting them go trampling over possible sacred angaran grounds?” Akksul shook his head in disgust. What was his mentor thinking?

“Actually,” Moshae remarked calmly as she continued. “I think the both of you could work together to uncover the site. Think of it as a bonding exercise.” The matriarch proposed pleasantly.

“I’d rather walk through Kadara’s sulphur springs,” Sara grumbled under her breath, earning a glare from the other angaran.

“Moshae,” Akksul began in his most honeyed baritone voice. “With all due respect, I can locate this site myself, there is no need to encumber the Pathfinder with more assignments. She has been so busy, that she hardly has time to look where she is...going.”

Sara was already rolling her eyes at Akksul’s _‘with all due respect’_. But his last statement made the young woman’s lips press into a pencil thin line. _‘Ohhhhh...it’s on…’_

But before Ryder could add her thoughts on how dense Akksul was, the matriarch lifted a brow ridge at angaran's remark. “I thought you were aware of how instrumental Sara has been in uncovering angaran artifacts and her prowess with the Remnant technology? Certainly both of you would benefit greatly from learning from each other."

“But, Moshae…” “Moshae please…” Both Sara and Akksul began to protest more feverently.

However the matriarch raised a solemn hand that immediately zipped their mouths shut. “It would warm my heart greatly to see you two work together towards our dream of uncovering the lost history before the Kett invaded,” Sjefa stated with such motherly wistfulness that it made the other two feel quite guilty.

“Very well, I will do this for you Moshae,” Akksul acquiesced with a heavy sigh.

Sara cleared her throat before crisply stating, “I’ll do my best Moshae.” Then she turned to Akksul, “I’ll see you in the morning at 0900,” and with a nod the young woman departed the office. She had a feeling that one of them may end up with more than a broken nose by the end of the day.

As Sara headed back to the Tempest, she wondered if this was a big enough mission that required her to bring a couple of squadmates. They were enjoying some well deserved shore leave after being hurried non-stop across the cluster. Plus Aya doesn’t have a Kett problem and Sara had been to the vault previously with Moshae. The jungle was relatively calm, so really the young woman would only have to worry about a few of the aggressive wildlife, like Akksul...

The next morning was relatively calm for Evfra as he made his way towards the Resistance Headquarters. However, there was someone new in his spot. A male angaran with navy blue to indigo gradient skin, and star white speckles. He wore a juniper green and obsidian civilian suit, with a silky slate grey rofjin. He no longer sported the orange red Roekaar tactical armor; and Evfra recalled the report that notified him that the angaran had abandoned the Roekaar quite some time ago, thanks to Ryder.

The leader’s heavy footsteps caused the visitor to turn his gaze, revealing an intricate facial design of dark purple ink. It was a rare mark, noting his being as one of reincarnation; and not just to any past angaran, but to the ancient champion Zorai, hero of the pre-Scourge era.

“And what are you doing here, Taavos?” Evfra inquired in his low gruff voice.

“Avela has some more Zorai relics for me to evaluate,” Taavos explained in his deep rumbling voice, as he tore his gaze away from the peaceful sight the window offered. The two appraised one another silently, each sharing a neutral feeling for the other.

Suddenly they heard Ryder’s amused chortle echo from behind the corner. The young woman’s musical laughter almost made the resistance leader purr, had the younger angaran not been present.

“Oh, is the Pathfinder here?” Taavos perked up, his tone hopeful.

“Obviously,” Evfra snorted at the inane question, though he eyed how the younger angaran was smoothing out the wrinkles in his rofjin, as if making himself presentable...to Ryder? Evfra scowled at the idea.

The young woman walked out of the hallway with a very happy Avela striding alongside. “Oh Taavos excellent!” the curator remarked cheerfully. “Wonderful timing, come, I must show you all the relics Sara has procured!”

“Yes, but,” Taavos began as he caught Sara’s questioning gaze. “I just wanted to talk to the Pathfinder for a moment…”

But Avela cut him off with a shake of her head, “Pathfinder is busy, or will be very busy shortly, you can talk to her later. Come now, Zorai’s artifacts await!” Taavos could only wave a farewell to the young woman as Avela practically dragged him away.

Meanwhile Evfra was perplexed as to why Ryder was in full armor, with both her pistol and assault rifle strapped to her back. “And why are you dressed for battle?” The question rumbled from the leader, pulling the young woman’s gaze onto him.

Sara opened her mouth, but before she could respond another voice spoke out.

“Are you ready?” Akksul’s voice asked roughly before the angaran appeared. The ex-Roekaar had finally shed his old orange tactical suit for a standard resistance pine green and ivory battle armor.

Evfra looked from Ryder to Akksul, then back to Ryder. His brow ridges furrowing closer together with each glance.

“We’re going on a hunt nearby Aya’s vault to look for a pre-Scourge site,” Sara informed the resistance leader. Though based on his morphing expression, this news was not pleasing him one bit.

“Just the two of you?” Evfra inquired with a note of disapproval. “Where’s Jaal? What about your other squadmates?” The leader questioned as he crossed his arms, not liking what was developing before him.

“They’ve earned some down time,” Sara simply responded, mirroring the resistance leader's posture as she crossed her own arms and appraised him back with a slight playful, yet challenging, smile dancing upon her lips.

Akksul quietly watched the pair as his eyes bounced from one to the other. Some sort of powerplay was unfolding and the ex-Roekaar found it...intriguing.

Meanwhile, Evfra’s frown deepened as he knew what Ryder was playing at as she mimicked his body language; however _he_ was the resistance leader here. The older angaran turned his attention to the pile of datapads on the desk. Letting silence fill the room as Evfra picked one up, glossed over it -without actually reading it- before he simply declared, “I forbid it.”

“You forbid it?” Sara echoed, her eyebrows racing up her forehead. 

“Yes,” the leader didn't need to look up from his datapad, for Evfra could feel Ryder's gaze bore into him like lasers.

“Well, I don't need your permission,” Sara remarked sweetly causing both angarans to gaze back at her. “Moshae has already approved it. And, Parran is providing transport.”

 _'Checkmate!'_ Now Sara couldn't hold back the grin as she relished Evfra's surprised expression. At first it nearly drove her crazy as the angaran leader criticized, roadblocked, and questioned her every move. But, his experience and tactical mind was something Sara lacked; and through his inadvertent mentorship, began to gain. Now the young woman reveled in these little games of theirs, especially when it produced such rare expressions upon the veteran's face. 

“Looks like she’s circumvented your authority dear resistance leader,” Akksul remarked with a humored note in his deep voice.

Evfra flung a withering glare over at the ex-Roekaar. “Right," Akksul remarked uncomfortably. "I’ll go get the shuttle ready. Don’t take too long Pathfinder,” the younger angaran grumbled as he walked away.

The leader huffed at the ex-Roekaar’s retreating back for he had been correct, Ryder even had the appropriate transport requisitions in place so Evfra couldn’t stop her. When did she become so adept at outmaneuvering him? “Fine go, but if Akksul tries to kill you, be prepared to strike first,” the older angaran grunted as he shifted his gaze back to the datapad.

“Didn’t you tell Jaal exactly that about me when he came aboard the Tempest?” Sara smiled as she continued to gaze at the leader. _'It felt like only yesterday...'_

"Did I?" Evfra hummed as he feigned not remembering. Though the corners of his lips slightly curled upwards.

A loud dubious snort emitted from the young woman as she wrinkled her nose up at him. Evfra finally looked away from the datapad to appraise Ryder. There was a rare note of warm fondness in his molten blue eyes; she was young, bright, and trusting...far too trusting. 

Sara's smile faded from her lips as she stared back up the resistance leader. She had seen quite a few emotions play upon that war worn face of his. Anger, shock, boredom, absolute focus, to glimpses of contentment and a rare smile...but this...this was new and unknown to her.

“Just…" Evfra began as his molten blue eyes searched hers. He wanted to say, _be careful_ , but he couldn’t get those words past his constricting throat. "Just...don't do anything stupid," rolled out of his mouth instead.

 _'Oh, well, of course he would say that...'_ Sara had no idea why she even thought it could've been something else...

“Aye aye, Evfra,” Sara flashed the angaran a lopsided smile before turning to walk away.

Evfra watched her retreating form with a heavy sigh. He wouldn't be able to have peace of mind until she returned...

Akksul piloted the small shuttle as Ryder remained silent in the seat besides him. The young angaran snuck side glances at her from time to time, noting that her attention was upon Aya’s tropical scenery.

The ex-Roekaar leader was quite surprised with how the young woman handled Evfra. He had never seen any angaran challenge the resistance leader other than himself. Yet here was this little human who did exactly that. And it was quite refreshing...

“There’s Aya's vault, so we should probably land here and start our search,” Akksul remarked as he began their smooth descent. 

Aya’s temperate floral scented breeze surrounded the pair as they carefully trekked through the old overgrown jungle. It was the opposite of Havarl’s twilight forest; here on Aya everything was bathed in the warm glow of the golden sun. A couple of times Sara nearly forgot the mission as she just stood still taking in the magical scenery of the vibrant alien forest. _‘If only I could find a golden world like this for us…’_ she sighed deeply before bringing up her omni tool to scan the ground again.

**["Sara, I believe this is the site in question," SAM piped up.]**

“Akksul, over here!” The young woman called the angaran over. The site was covered in so much vegetation, that it was understandable as to why it had gone unnoticed, especially while Aya was unstable.

Paying more attention, Sara began to notice that a large circular platform of shimmering ebony stone had sunken into the ground over many years. “Wow, look at this!” The young woman gasped as she swept off years of fertile soil from the glossy stone.

Excitement rushed through her. It was like discovering an old Prothean site, and Sara reveled in the thrill of what they had stumbled upon. It reminded the young woman of the circular ancient Mayan calendars chiseled into the stone. Though this was just a small section of a sunken platform.

Akksul was now kneeling beside her, eagerly sweeping off another section of dirt before he paused, “The text is a more ancient form of Shelesh,” he eagerly remarked. Sara could feel the angaran’s bioelectric field thrum with excitement.

Sara had never seen Akksul look so completely lost in the moment. Granted the times she had seen the angaran had been either pointing her assault rifle at him or looking up at his face in fury when her nose was broken. It was odd to see this side of him, the scholarly Akksul. But it was pleasant too; knowing that there was more to Akksul than just the Roekaar leader who hated all aliens. It meant that they could find common ground. Maybe Moshae’s wish was possible...

“ _Gestiir_ , that means ‘tranquil stone plane’...and that right there is _‘jave jarevaon’_ or ‘our galaxy.’” Akksul pointed out words here and there with his gloved hands. “Ah, that is _‘voneraan’_ or ‘astronomer’ and the last part… _‘inalaara’_ or how it is known to us, ‘the honor of knowing one's course in life’.” At this the angaran fell silent. He thought he had attained _inalaara_ with the Roekaar, however now with Ryder besides him as they discovered this historic site, Akksul was not so sure...

“What do you think this all means?” Sara asked gently after giving Akksul some time of silence to reflect in. She had felt the angaran’s bioelectric field fall quiet as he became lost in thought.

“The stars play a very important role in the angaran culture. We believe our fate is tied to the celestial bodies and through it, we all have a greater purpose,” Akksul explained as he rose to his feet and brushed off the dirt from his gloves. “I think this site may have been used by the ancient sages, to help others find their purpose, to find their _inalaara_.”

“Wow,” Sara breathed as she began to realize the significance of this site. “I’ve uploaded the navigation points. Avela will be able to send a group directly here now and...huh.” The young woman had risen to her feet and was searching the other side of the platform when the pair came upon a small makeshift campsite.

“Wait, this campsite is fresh…vacated in haste...but why?” Sara remarked with a furrowed brow.

“We should go,” Akksul growled suddenly. Something was wrong here and his instincts were nearly screaming at him to go... _flee!_

There was a sudden sound of brush being trampled underfoot as a twig snapped. Sara whipped around, her hand already reaching back for her pistol, when she felt it; pain beyond comprehension as each muscle fiber in her entire body convulsed from a sudden jolt of white hot electricity. No sound left her mouth as her jaw clenched painfully shut.

Electricity sent by an angaran who then stepped out into the clearing. No longer charading in civilian clothing, the tall lanky angaran now proudly wore his orange red tactical suit.

Akksul watched in shock as Sara’s suddenly keeled over and began to writhe in what was undoubtedly agony. Akksul could feel the bioelectric field come closer as he whipped around to warily watch as the Roekaar removed his helmet, revealing the pale blue skin and icy galaxy eyes of...

“Goshra?” Akksul breathed as he recognized his fellow Roekaar. Then two more Roekaar stepped forward into the clearing of the camp. A female angaran with mossy green skin marked with a dozen small scars and another male of ashen grey skin with charcoal speckles. His steel grey eyes narrowed upon the ex-Roekaar leader.

“Izama, Xolos,” Akksul warily acknowledged the female angaran before the other male.

Sara caught the group's attention again as she gasped for breath, grimacing as her muscles finally relaxed.

Goshra walked up to Akksul and handed the angaran a Firaan, “Here you are my leader, take back your honor that this alien had stolen.”

Akksul’s eyes widened as he looked at the three Roekaar and then down at the young panting woman. Their eyes connected in the sudden silence.

Sara was forced to watch in horror as Akksul grasped the Firaan and took a step away from Goshra. She was too weak still to move anything that would allow her to fight back. _‘Shit shit shit! SAM? SAM!’_ Sara tried over and over. But the AI had gone quiet, the sudden electric surge may have damaged her implant. _Ohhhh this was bad..._

Then Akksul’s hand gripping the Firaan, fell to his side as he stared down at Sara’s wide bright eyes. “I cannot Goshra, because we must work with the Milky Way aliens if we are to get rid of the Kett. With their help, we can retake our homeworlds. We can win.” As Akksul continued to talk, his heart swelled with emotion and his voice grew stronger as it rang with truth. This was the true path. This was Akksul’s _inalaara,_ the angaran could feel it in his blood.

Izama looked absolutely disgusted at her once revered leader. She couldn’t believe he, of all people, would say such things...

“I told you Goshra!” Xolos’s voice boomed with biting acid. “He is lost to us!”

“Then I will finish her myself!” Goshra spat with rage.

But Sara was finally ready as her barrier encased her form in a blue shimmering protective shield, rebuffing the angaran’s attempt to stun her again.

“Goshra! Stop this!” Akksul demanded, but they would no longer heed his commands. The Roekaar no longer answered to Akksul.

Sara leapt back with another surge of her biotics before she reached again for her pistol. Then Akksul shouted at her, “Do not kill them!” They exchanged quick looks before Akksul added, “Please!”

The young woman gritted her teeth as she dodged zipping shots from Izama’s assault rifle. Sara not only had to keep her barrier max to shield herself from Goshra’s continued electric jolts, but now had to be careful to tone down her own biotic attacks so that they were non-lethal. This took a greater amount of finesse and precision than just blowing things up wily nily.

Meanwhile Akksul grappled with Xolos, each armed with a Firaan now. “You betrayed us!” Xolos spat with fury as he sliced his Firaan horizontally through the air, far too close to Akksul’s neck.

Finally Sara landed a biotic fueled punch into Gorsha's belly, knocking the wind out of the angaran before throwing him off into the trunk of what looked like a sturdy coconut-like tree. The young woman dodged and rolled in order to avoid another hail of bullets, before she summoned a singularity to suck Izama up into the air. Focusing her breathing, Sara carefully aimed a dampened throw, just enough to execute a smaller explosion and render the female angaran unconscious. 

Gasping now, Sara quickly turned to see if Akksul needed any help, but the angaran lifted up a disarmed Xolos, before hurtling him back down onto the ground. The young woman instantly recognized the move as the exact one Evfra had used on Ovark in the challenge from yesterday.

Panting himself, Akksul straightened up and scanned the area. All three Roekaar had been neutralized, but they were still alive, Akksul could feel their faint bioelectric fields. She could have easily fought back with her guns, yet the young woman had not. The angaran turned around too see that Ryder was watching him, her chest heaving. “Thank you...for not,” Akksul began mumbling.

“I truly want us to stop fighting each other Akksul, we are on the same side, we’re fighting the Kett,” Sara stated in between deep breaths as she shifted her weight between her legs. “And thanks for not, you know...skewering me with that Firaan.”

“As you said, we are on the same side,” Akksul echoed the young woman’s words as tucked away the Firaan into a holster on his belt. Looking back up, Akksul paused as he caught the Pathfinder smiling up at him. He had never seen her smile before and it was...nice.

“Let’s head back,” Sara breathlessly remarked with a nod up at the angaran.

“Uh, yes, come,” Akksul replied as he cleared his throat, and suddenly strode off causing Ryder to be slightly taken aback a bit before hurrying up after his long strides.

They walked quietly besides each other. SAM was still not responding...and Sara began to notice something else. She was still breathing quite raggedly and now beginning to sweat...quite profusely. _‘Jeeze, I didn’t fight that hard did I?’_ Then she noticed her armored hands were shaking slightly. Post-fight adrenaline rush? Speaking of adrenaline...her heart was still racing.

“Uh, ahem, Pathfinder?” Akksul inquired as the young woman’s body suddenly pressed into the angaran’s side. Now she was practically leaning into him with her weight. Akksul was utterly flabbergasted as to what the human’s intention was. Wait was she...trying to initiate contact? Surely not, but if so, this was quite a bold move!

“I feeeel wooozy,” Sara’s voice slurred as her head began to feel quite light...airy even...like a drifting balloon.

“Pathfinder?!” Akksul was now alarmed as he caught Ryder’s slipping form before she landed on the ground.

“Sara?!” The ex-Roekaar panicked, dropping all pretense for formal titles as he just hoped to wake the young woman up. She was breathing quite quickly and had a weak bioelectric field of her own. But her eyes lulled closed and she was not longer responsive. The angaran had no clue about human physiology, but he was sure as the stars shone above that this was not good! Quickly Akksul gathered her up in his arms and ran the rest of the way.

Opening the shuttle door with one hand, Akksul carefully settled the Pathfinder on the back seat where she could lay out. And all she did was lay there panting. “Hold on!” The ex-Roekaar pleaded to his unconscious passenger as he got the craft up into the air and sped off, razing the tops of a few trees in his haste.

 _'They should be back by now,'_ the resistance leader pondered to himself as he paced around the docks, pausing every other moment to scan the empty skies. Sohkaa, the moss speckled trader, was starting to become very anxious each time Evfra passed by, mumbling something under his breath. “Finally!” The older angaran loudly declared, making the trader jump in surprise.

Evfra watched the incoming cruiser. It was going a tad fast for docking regulations and a bit wobbly. _Was Ryder piloting it?_ The resistance leader quickly walked over to the docking shuttle, waiting for the Pathfinder to exit. What he hadn't expected was for Ryder to exit the shuttle in the arms of Akksul.

One quick look over the young woman had the older angaran thrumming with worry. It didn’t help that the ex-Roekaar leader wore a guilty expression once he realized it was Evfra before him.

“What did you do to her?!” Evfra snapped with accusation as he edged closer to the pair.

“I did nothing to her!” Akksul barked back as he instinctively held the young woman closer to him.

“Then what happened?” Evfra demanded, looking absolutely livid now.

“We were attacked by...by Roekaar,” Akksul finished and cringed at the last word.

“Did you plan this?” Evfra interrogated, carefully watching the younger anagaran’s facial expressions and sensing any changes in his bioelectric field.

“No!” Akksul retorted and the resistance leader didn’t see nor feel any hint of lies within the ex-Roekaar. But Evfra’s eyes caught the gleam of the Firaan’s hilt. He knew Akksul did not have that weapon prior to setting off.

The leader released a low dangerous growl that made his lips quiver, revealing his teeth in anger. “Give her to me,” Evfra demanded as he extended his arms.

Akksul looked from the resistance leader down to the little human cradled in his arms. It had been his fault that she was in this state now. 

“Now Akksul!” Evfra commanded forcefully.

Quietly, the ex-Roekaar leader gently handed the young woman over and could only watch on as the older angaran quickly carried the Pathfinder over to the Tempest. Knowing he would be denied access to the ship, Akksul could only hope that Ryder would be alright.

Dr. T’Perro was well known for maintaining enviable poise during emergencies. However, Lexi’s patience was currently being tested to the limits, and that was saying something after spending months with the rowdy ragtag Tempest crew. Yet, the asari physician had not had the absolute pleasure of dealing with the pestering presence of the angaran resistance leader, until now.

Evfra was hovering about the med bay, grilling Dr. T’Perro with questions: _‘What are you doing, What is that for, Sara’s blood is red? Wait, why are you taking her blood? Will Sara be alright?’_

Lexi was going to tranquilize the angaran if he continued. “Jaal please contain your superior officer, or I will be forced to use my stasis as he is interfering with my ability to provide care for Ryder,” the asari stated in her crisp british accented voice.

“Ah, yes, of course,” Jaal’s deep voice rumbled as he wrung his gloved hands anxiously. The angaran had been feeling worried himself, but had the good sense to stay on the side lines. “Evfra,” Jaal began in his soothing voice. He noticed the leader stiffen at his name and the older angaran’s bioelectric field buzzed with warning at Jaal’s approach. “Please, allow the good doctor to do her work for Ryder’s sake,” Jaal gently coaxed his dear friend. This seemed to do the trick as Jaal felt Evfra’s vibrating field simmer down. 

“Fine!” the leader snapped before he stormed out of the med bay. Now Evfra took to pacing up and down the hallway just outside. And while the angaran couldn't hear what the asari physician and Jaal discussed, he could at least keep an eye on Ryder.

“Goddess,” Lexi breathed in relief once the door to the medbay whooshed shut. “Jaal, why is your Resistance leader acting in such a brash manner over Ryder?”

Jaal could practically feel his friend’s molten blue eyes bore holes into his back. “Well,” the angaran began cautiously. “Evfra is acting like one would over a wounded mate.”

Lexi nearly dropped the syringe at Jaal’s statement...

Finally Jaal beckoned Evfra back into the Med Bay. “How is she?” The angaran asked as he quickly made his way back to Ryder’s side. The young woman now laid unarmored, clothed in simple black pants and tank top that hugged her form. She seemed to be peacefully resting upon the medical bed, no longer gasping for breath.

“She has been stabilized and will make a full recovery,” Lexi assured the resistance leader. The doctor could see the angaran visibly relax as he sighed in relief. It was most interesting to observe this based on what Jaal had revealed. She will have to have some words with Ryder once she recovers.

Evfra then remembered something. “And where was her AI during all this? Why was it not able to help her?”

**[“I can explain, General de Tershaav,” SAM’s polished AI voice suddenly piped up.]**

Evfra’s body flinched at the talking disembodied voice that echoed in the med bay. Meanwhile both Lexi and Jaal went on as usual for they were now used to SAM’s spontaneous presence. 

**[“A Roekaar’s electric attack caused the implant to short circuit, essentially blocking me from connecting to Ryder. I would have informed you of this occurrence, however I followed Ryder’s advice of** **_‘feeling out the room’_ ** **and decided it was best to maintain silence while Dr. T’Perro worked. Now that Ryder’s metabolism is returning to baseline, it will be safe for me to reconnect with her.”]**

Evfra huffed through his flared snubbed nose. The angaran still didn’t like the idea that Ryder had an AI plugged into her mind in the first place. But at least SAM wasn’t the homicidal AI from Voeld. Or at least not yet… “Ryder’s metabolism is returning to baseline? What does that mean?” Evfra continued to ask so that he could fully understand what had happened to his...to Ryder.

It was now Lexi’s turn to explain. “Ryder suffered from hypoglycemia, or low blood sugar in the body. Biotic users have a high metabolic demand, especially when out in the field using their biotics. Ryder must have gone through her reserves and was feeling the manifestations of hypoglycemia. I imagine, as Ryder has been so busy lately, that she has been skipping lunch again. Not to mention that we have recently worked non-stop.”

“And her emotional state, with her brother,” Jaal added as he shared a significant look with the asari, which made Evfra feel guilty. He knew that during the week of radio silence Ryder must have been extremely busy. Yet...he had been selfish, only thinking about himself and not what she may have been going through. He needed to work on that...

“We should get Ryder to her bed, she can rest more comfortably there,” Lexi stated, shaking the leader out of his thoughts.

“I can do it,” Evfra gruffly stated, causing both the asari and Jaal to stare over at him in surprise. “Please allow me to, for Sara took care of me, and it's the least I can do to help her…” The angaran quietly added as his eyes fell back down to gaze upon the young woman’s sleeping form.

Again Lexi and Jaal exchanged silent glances. “I’ll lead the way,” Jaal kindly offered, to which Evfra solemnly nodded. Carefully he lifted Ryder off of the medical bed and cradled her gently in his arms. Now that his own adrenaline and worry had abated, the older angaran took in the warmth of the young woman’s body as his bioelectric field hummed in tune with her weak one.

And as Evfra walked forward, he smelled it; the soft floral scent that was undeniably the lotion he made for her. The angaran hugged Ryder's form just a little closer to him as his heart lurched within his chest.

Jaal led the pair towards the captain’s quarters and waited on the outside of the door as Evfra entered. The angaran took in the spacious interior of the cabin, noting its cleanliness and tasteful decorations. He continued towards the bed where he gently laid Ryder down.

As Evfra straightened up, he spotted a glossy photo upon the nightstand. Curious, the angaran picked up the photo to examine it closer. It appeared to be an old family photo; Ryder must have been a mere child based on how small she was. The child’s hair was parted into two ponytails that stuck out on either side of her head, an unusual style he had never seen current Ryder wear. Evfra also noticed that there was a gap in her smile where a tooth had fallen out. She looked spirited, mischievous, and utterly happy.

What appeared to be a young human boy of nearly the same height stood besides her and bore a remarkable similarity. _‘Scott,’_ Evfra recalled, was the name of Ryder’s brother. Scott bore the same tooth gaping smile as his sister, and they wrapped an arm around each other as they squished their chubby cheeks into one another. What was the human phrase he heard Jaal use, _‘stuck at the hip’._

Behind the playful pair were two adult humans, one male and the other female. Ryder’s mother smiled kindly and Evfra was suddenly struck by how similar her aura was to his own mother. She seemed to radiate warmth from the static photo and bore a knowing smile that was almost aimed at the angaran.

Ryder’s father was the complete opposite. Evfra inspected the stern man and noted the human’s calculative look. But the father seemed to soften for the photo as there was a small smile ghosting his lips, contrasting the harsh frown lines surrounding them. The noise of shifting blankets alerted Evfra as Ryder began to stir awake.

Sara’s eyes fluttered open to focus up at the figure looming next to her...bed? The young woman blinked several more times before she made out the shape of an angaran, then the specific angaran to her surprise. “Evfra?” Sara croaked, then groaned as her head throbbed. “What happened? The last thing I remember was Akksul helping me walk back to the shuttle. Gods, I felt so weird and I couldn’t reach SAM.”

“Everything is fine,” Evfra replied in a low soothing murmur that had Sara already feeling at ease. “Dr. T’Perro said you had a hypoglycemic event,” the angaran informed her. He then filled the Pathfinder in on what else had happened, omitting a few things here and there like shouting at Akksul and demanding that he hand Ryder over to him. Oh, and getting kicked out of the Med Bay by the asari, Ryder didn’t need to know that either…

Sara closed her eyes briefly as she rubbed her aching temples. Then with a heavy sigh, the young woman propped herself up with her elbows.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Evfra grumbled questioningly as he crossed his arms and stared Ryder down.

“I’ve got work to do. You know how it is,” Sara stated in a painfully obvious tone as she waved her hand about with no clear reason. “Now where’s my omnitool?” She asked, more to herself as she peered about her cabin.

“I think not, Dr. T’Perro stated you need to rest, and that is exactly what you’ll do,” Evfra declared as his brow ridges frowned.

“We both know that’s not happening,” Sara scoffed as she flung her legs over the side of the bed only to find that Evfra had moved himself directly in front of her to prevent her from getting up.

“Look Evfra, I don’t need a babysitter,” Sara warned as she eyed the angaran warily. The young woman did not need the resistance leader to see her in such a weakened state. It was embarrassing enough that he had been present while she had blacked out.

“You bossed me around when I was sick,” Evfra grumpily reminded her.

“Yes, _sick_ ,” Sara pointed her index finger up at the angaran. “I just…”

“Pushed yourself too hard that your body went into a crisis?” Evfra finished for her, with a hint of smugness in his gruff voice.

And it did not go unnoticed as the young woman narrowed her eyes up at the angaran. “I have alot to do, I can walk this off now; so Evfra, shoo!” Sara flailed her hands forward as if to fan a flame. But apparently all that movement was a bit too much for her weakened state as pain shot through her brain. Sara hissed as she grimaced.

“See, you need to rest!” Evfra pointed out with exasperation as the young woman scrunched up her face at him.

But he was on her ship, dammit, Sara was the boss here. “Don’t you have work to do?!” She demanded, causing the angaran to growl.

“Sara!” Evfra began, finally throwing caution to the wind as he had had enough! “Will you just let me take care of you!” The angaran finally snapped.

 _‘Whaaaat?’_ Sara thought with eyes wide. She felt a little dumbstruck at Evfra’s sudden declaration. “Fine,” the young woman peeped, as her dull brain worked on understanding what had just happened.

“Good,” the angaran huffed as his crossed arms fell to his sides. “Stubborn woman,” Evfra grumbled peevishly as he lowered himself down so that he was kneeling in front of Ryder.

Now Sara’s brain went into overdrive as she watched the looming angaran kneel before her. Having the resistance leader down on his knees in front of her.... _oh dear_ … What kind of _‘taking care of you’_ did he mean??

She became stalk still as she watched Evfra carefully remove his gloves then slowly reach out to her as he placed his warm, slightly roughened hands, upon her temples. “Soooooo what are you doing?” Sara whispered, not daring to use her regular voice as it might crackle from the dryness in her throat. She was now looking down into his molten blue eyes and under his intense gaze, felt her cheeks flush with heat.

“Trying to make you relax,” Evfra informed her in a deep low rumble.

A loud snort escaped the young woman as she salaciously thought, _‘Sir, you are sending me in the opposite direction!’_

 _‘She will be the death of me_ ,’ Evfra could feel it in his bones.

The angaran then stared into Ryder’s wide bright eyes, nearly losing himself within them before he caught himself. It was difficult enough not to marvel at the young woman’s warm smooth skin underneath his naked fingers. Gulping, the angaran reminded himself of the task at hand and he closed his eyes to focus on channelling subdued waves of energy through his fingertips and into Ryder’s warm soft skin.

And boy did Sara feel it. It was like her form had become encapsulated with a whole body massage that started at Evfra’s callused fingers then radiated throughout her body, sending it into a pleasantly warm thrumming buzz. “Wow,” Sara sighed with a small smile as her eyelids became very heavy, before completely closing as she slipped into a deep sleep.

Evfra felt her body go limp as he quickly supported her head and gently laid her back onto the bed. This time he drew up the soft blankets, tucking her in snugly. Ryder looked so peaceful and delicate, one wouldn't realize what a force of nature she truly was.

The angaran sighed, and he innocently brushed aside her hair from her face, which was a mistake… Not only did Evfra inhale sharply at the surprise of how silky smooth each soft strand was against his bare hands, but his molten blue eyes immediately focused on the young woman's slightly parted lips. Lips plump and delicate, sang to him as if they were his salvation.

Evfra realized that he had bent down to capture those irresistible lips in his...but caught himself.

“I care for you, Sara Ryder,” he whispered into her ear, before he left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, questions, suggestions? Please please leave a comment, even if you feel it’s too short! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I’m curious as to how you feel about this story's progression (Sara's and Evfra's developing relationship), especially with Akksul now tossed into the mix. I would love to hear more from you dear readers. Your support is the kindling to which fuels my fiery passion to continue to write!
> 
> Side note, I took some liberty with Taavos’s facial markings. I actually haven’t found information behind the various angaran facial markings. If you have information please let me know!
> 
> Translations thanks to Mass Effect Andromeda Wiki:  
> Gestiir="tranquil stone plane,"  
> jave jarevaon= "our galaxy", refers to Andromeda  
> voneraan= "astronomer"  
> inalaara = the virtue of knowing one's course; or a good name for the brink of the unknown.


	8. Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, this chapter is a bit of a roller coaster ride, so...hold on tight to the handle bars and enjoy!
> 
> Also I would like to dedicate Evfra’s reflection to AnaVakarian as she inspired it. Please go check out her Evfra x Sara story, ‘Morale’, and her ‘Beyond Reason’ series! :3 

He had said it aloud, in her presence, and then ran away...

It was almost as if Evfra had confessed it more to himself, acknowledged that he had finally allowed himself to care for another.

_...But what if I lose her?_

Evfra paused upon the warm sunlit docks and turned around to gaze back at the Tempest. At any moment Ryder could be swept away on another mission that would take her across the cluster, never to return.

_...Will I be able to handle it, that heart shattering pain, all over again?_

Sighing deeply the leader turned around, allowing his physical form to lead him back through the blast doors; while his mind wandered to another place and time.

After the death of his family, Evfra drowned himself in grief. It was only after years of heartache and mourning, did the angaran finally learn to cope with loss; by ensuring no one would ever become close to him again.

 _‘Everyone is expendable in time of war...even myself,’_ that was the Resistance leader’s mantra.

For years Evfra kept everyone at arm's length; many never got that close. While the Moshae and Jaal did, the angaran even kept them at an arm’s length. All attempts were continually and successfully rebuffed, until Sara dropped into his life, ship on fire, without a clue as to what she had landed into.

And now here he was, worrying over this little human, making her angaran lotion, and whispering a confession into her ear as she slept. How did Ryder slip past his fortified defenses?

_‘I see your window is slightly ajar!’_

...skkut…

Evfra had always had an opening for her, Sara just needed to find her way inside.

Meanwhile back on the Tempest, sleeping deeply…

Evfra quietly leaned down, gently brushing aside her hair in almost an affectionate way. _“I care for you, Sara Ryder,"_ he whispered into her ear, his warm breath ghosting her skin. 

Sara woke with a gasp, her eyes quickly scanning the room, only to find it empty. Had she dreamed it?

The young woman peered down at the clock nearby, more than an hour had passed by. Sara sighed deeply as she flopped back down onto the bed. _‘It was a dream, right? God it had to have been a dream!’_

“Ummm SAM?” Sara was about to ask when a knock echoed through the cabin.

“Ryder? It’s Lexi, I wanted to check up on you,” came the slightly muffled british accent of Dr. T’Perro.

“Oh, yeah, come on in Lexi!” Sara loudly replied as she threw off the blankets, letting her legs dangle over the mattress. 

The asari was carrying a juice box in one hand and an initiative bar in the other. “So, how are you feeling?” Lexi asked with a warm smile as she handed the goodies over to the Pathfinder.

 _‘Confused,’_ would be the honest answer, but the young woman wasn’t going to reveal that. “Back to normal dear doctor, I think you can sign the release papers now and set me free,” Sara grinned as she wiggled her toes.

“Oh, it’s not as if I placed you under house arrest, Ryder,” Lexi chuckled kindly. She appreciated the Pathfinder’s exuberance. Yes, it could be trying at times and definitely lead the young woman into trouble. But it fueled her willpower to complete the marathon of endless missions.

“Evfra made it seem like otherwise,” Sara grumbled as she stabbed the straw’s pointed spear into the protected juice box hole, only to smoosh up the end bit. _‘Dammit, every. single. time!’_

Lexi was silently contemplating her next words...and giving the young woman a moment to tackle her beverage.

“Ah ha! Success!” Sara grinned before sipping away at the sweet nectar. Then she noticed the way Lexi’s keen eyes appraised her. The young woman could practically hear the cog wheels churn inside that brilliant asari mind.

“Uh, what’s up Doc?” Sara asked with a playful smile.

“Ryder,” Lexi began in a tone of voice that the young woman now recognized as part of the asari’s _‘Physician mode’._

 _‘Uh oh....’_ Sara thought with apprehension. Was there more bad news? Had she really done it this time, apart from the 100 times prior?

“Now, what I am about to ask I preface with my code of patient confidentiality. Nothing we discuss leaves this cabin,” Lexi began in a more professional manner. “And that includes you SAM,” the physician added to where the AI usually hung out while in Ryder’s cabin.

**[“I hold Sara’s trust to the utmost importance,” SAM stated smoothly in his well-modulated voice.]**

“What’s going on?” Sara asked with growing trepidation. Really, had something terrible happened while she was out of it?

“Sara, I know that you’ve been under alot of pressure,” Lexi began compassionately. “And it is common to find ways to release pent up stress, be it through exercise, meditation, the arts, or finding more...intimate methods,” the asari rotated her wrist about as if signalling an _‘etcetera'_.

“Oh my god, are we having the talk about the Birds and Bees?!” Sara gasped as she outright gawked at the doctor, as if the asari had grown another head.

“Why would I talk about birds and bees? What do they have to do with interspecies relationships?” Lexi added feeling perplexed by how birds and bees fit into the equation when it came down to sexual intercourse. Sure her field of expertise was in Krogan virility and aggression, but Lexi was proficient in human anatomy and physiology; otherwise Dr. Carlyle wouldn’t have been able to get her a spot aboard the Hyperion. 

“Oh my god, we are!” Sara groaned loudly as her cheeks felt like they were on fire. It was like she was 15 years old again as her mom pulled her aside after dinner to have _‘The Talk’._

“What prompted this?” The young woman challenged, forgetting the juice box entirely. What did she divulge in her delirium? And was it in Evfra’s presence?!

“What do you mean what prompted this?” Lexi asked feeling slightly taken aback by Ryder’s question. “Are you not in a relationship with Evfra de Tershaav?”

“No!” Sara practically yelled out from sheer embarrassment. The rest of the juice nearly spurted right out of the box from her grip.

She may have finally struck a collegial comradery with Evfra, but it was surely nothing more than that. The leader had just come to _‘take care of her’_ in order to be even with her after she had helped him out with his flu. Sure she had been enjoying the time they spent together...and just realized that she found the angaran attractive; but a relationship?! Evfra would never EVER think of her alien-ass in any romantic capacity, let alone being open to romance in general... _right?_

_‘I mean, the leader lived and breathed for the Resistance,’_ Sara reasoned, like how she did for the Initiative. The angaran had such a heavy burden weighing on his shoulders that afforded no time for even dalliance. And even if he did desire that, Sara was sure that Evfra would choose someone closer to home. An angaran who could fully understand him, respond to him smoothly in the native tongue, or wordlessly with just tender pulses of bioelectric waves... _lucky lady._ The thought made Sara’s heart pang a little. _'Damn it...'_

“I guess I was... _hmmm_ , well, if you do enter a relationship, I still suggest caution, but based on the samples Jaal gave me there should not be any adverse reactions,” The asari physician evenly reported.

“Wait, what samples did Jaal give you?” Sara questioned with eyes opening even wider.

“Patient confidentiality Ryder, patient confidentiality,” Lexi replied sweetly.

Once Lexi left the cabin, Sara changed into her Initiative outfit of white slacks and a light blue breathable t-shit. The young woman’s head was swimming with so many thoughts that the sudden **[PING!]** from her omnitool made Sara yelp in fright. 

It was a message, from Akksul…

 **_[‘Pathfinder,’]_ ** the message began, causing Sara’s brows to rise in surprise. _‘So, I’ve been upgraded from Human huh?’_

 **_[‘Please have lunch with me at the Tavetaan, as an amends to the earlier unpleasantness,’]_ **Akksul succinctly wrote.

“Wow, that’s...unexpected,” Sara murmured aloud as she read over the message a couple more times to make sure there weren’t any hidden snide remarks. But it really did seem like an honest attempt at an apology. Curiosity piqued by Akksul’s invite and getting quite bored of Initiative bars, Sara simply replied, **_[“Sure, see you in a bit.”]_ **

A bit later, Evfra was feeling a sense of renewed spirit as he returned to headquarters. The angaran took the quickest route that had him cut through the Repository of History. 

Avela looked up from one of the newly acquired artifacts to see the resistance leader walk briskly towards her. “Oh were you looking for Akksul? You just missed him,” The young curator remarked helpfully.

Evfra acknowledged the angaran’s statement with a nod, though he couldn’t fathom why would anyone think that he was seeking out that viper. In fact, the leader was glad he missed the idiot. 

“...he just left to have lunch with Sara,” Avela added pleasantly.

Evfra swore, loudly.

“Oh! I’m sure you can still catch him if you hurry,” the curator quickly added, completely misunderstanding Evfra’s fuming bioelectric field. “I believe he is down at the Tavetaan.”

“Oh, I’ll catch him,” the resistance leader growled darkly before he doubled back, his hands curling into tight fists.

Meanwhile, at the Tavetaan, Sara found the ex-Roekaar leader on the upper deck at a table overlooking the view of Aya. As she approached, the angaran quickly rose from the table, knocking his left leg into it.

Brushing off a slight wince, Akksul cleared his throat as he remarked in a low warm tone, “You look well.”

“Well enough for someone who was electrocuted and later collapsed?” Sara teased with an arched brow.

“Pretty good then, with all things considered,” the angaran added with a low rumbling chuckle. Akksul quickly pulled out the opposite chair before proffering it to the Pathfinder.

“Oh, thanks,” Sara murmured, surprised by the ex-Roekaar’s manners as she lowered herself upon the offered chair. A part of her was waiting for him to pull it out from right under her, but Akksul just returned to the opposite side of the table, a small smile curling his lips. 

After placing their orders for nutrient paste, Sara became acutely aware of how many other angaran eyes peered at her from about the Tavetaan.

Hushed whispers and curious glances began to fuel Aya’s infamous grapevine _‘Akksul and the Pathfinder? Oh my!’_ The delicious gossip spread like wildfire, for churning the news along the grapevine was a classic angaran past time.

“Ah, Pathfinder, _ahem_ , Sara…” Akksul began feeling his hands become slightly clammy within his gloves. _Stars!_ Akksul has had females literally throw themselves at him. Yet, here he was bumbling about just to call the young woman by her first name. “You have quite the crew,” Akksul complimented.

“Yeah, well, you would know best after getting into a few skirmishes with us,” Sara grinned as she set her hands on the table. This was actually turning out to be an interesting conversation. In the past, if anyone told the young woman that she would be sharing lunch with Akksul and chatting about her crew, Sara would’ve told them they were drunk on tavum. But, here they were.

A waitress bustled over, handing a tube of nutrient paste to each of them before being waved over to another table. As Sara twisted off the cap of her meal, Akksul was mentally devising a strategy to get to his big questions answered. 

First the angaran tactfully began, “I’ve noticed that Jaal admires you greatly.”

Sara hummed an appreciative note as she sucked on the fruity smoothie-like concoction. _‘Wow, it’s really really sweet!’_

“Are you two...paired?” Akksul asked innocently.

Sara nearly choked on her nutrient paste, where was this coming from?! “No!” The young woman choked out, before taking a big gulp. “We just make a great team and while we are close, we’re more like family. I mean, he’s like another brother to me,” Sara tried to quickly clarify. But she could practically see it fan the gossipy flames.

“Ah, I see,” Akksul murmured. Fiddling with his yet unopened tube, the angaran ventured, “So, there’s no…Taoshay?”

There was a sudden sharp coughing fit from someone nearby. Sara couldn’t see who was coughing, but it sounded familiar. She turned her gaze back to realize that Akksul was appraising her while he patiently awaited her reply.

“Oh, um, no...it’s been awhile, 600 years plus actually,” Sara divulged, feeling a bit awkward as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Akksul gaped at her, “600 years…” he echoed. “That is a long time,” the angaran chuckled.

“Tell me about,” the young woman agreed with a good humored laugh in turn. Sara had no idea why she was being this damn honest with the ex-Roekaar leader. Then again, who could blame her for the dry spell, it’s been non-stop Pathfinder business and she really hadn’t been searching for someone...

“Sara, if I may,” Akksul carefully began as he eyed the Pathfinder’s gloved hand, slowly moving his own out to meet it. “I would like to…” But, the angaran didn’t finish his proposition for a large looming figure now stood before them.

Earlier that day Roaan was sighing deeply, for it was turning out to be just another boring day as the same ‘ole angara came and went. Then the Pathfinder showed up and the chatter in the Tavetaan doubled at her presence. The young woman waved and shot the bartender a friendly smile as she passed by. Roaan watched with great interest because it looked like she was going to meet someone...but who?

The bartender’s jaw nearly dropped. _Akksul?!_ Roaan ignored a waiting patron as he took in the sight of the Pathfinder sitting across from the ex-leader of the Roekaar. Weren’t they mortal enemies? But it appeared that they were having an amicable meeting so far. Well, times have indeed changed…

There was an odd movement from the corner of Roaan’s eyes and the bartender turned to find that the resistance leader had perched himself at the table on the other side of a dense planter from where the Pathfinder and Akksul sat. Evfra was slightly hunched over so that the top of his head didn’t loom above the divider as he keenly watched the pair through the thicket.

 _‘Oh dear,’_ Roaan sighed as he poured a glass of tavum and headed over to the hopeless angaran.

Evfra had arrived at the bustling Tavetaan, searching for Ryder and Akksul. But as he watched the pair sit down, the leader realized he had no plan nor any idea of what to do next. Though, the thought of punching Akksul in the gut pleased him greatly. 

Suddenly Ryder looked his way, and Evfra ducked out of sight...and now here he was on the opposite side of the floral divider, listening in on the conversation.

“Snooping are we?” Roaan’s sudden question nearly gave the leader a heart attack.

Casting a withering glance up at the amused bartender, Evfra gruffly whispered, “I do not _snoop_ , I investigate.”

“Indeed, well here have some tavum while you _‘investigate’_ ,” Roaan chuckled as he returned to the bar.

The resistance leader grunted, but he did take a sip as he listened to the conversation. Akksul's low rumbling voice remarked, “I’ve noticed that Jaal admires you greatly.” Evfra keenly listened as Sara just hummed in response. 

Luckily Evfra had swallowed his drink before Akksul asked his question, though it appeared Ryder had not been ready. “Are you two...paired?” Akksul asked innocently. Evfra cringed as he heard Sara cough and sputter. Then he became acutely aware of Akksul's bioelectric field.

Were Ryder angaran, she surely would have caught on to the thrumming inquiry of interest that buzzed around Akksul. An angaran would have responded with their own bioelectric field by showing interest or disinclination. However the Pathfinder wasn’t angaran so the use of communicating through voltaic signals was moot. Yet, Akksul was no doubt driven by instinct. Evfra paused as he realized exactly what the ex-Roekaar was vying for...and the leader did not like it one bit! 

However, Evfra had to keep his own pulsing bioelectric field in check lest Akksul realize he was there, _‘snooping’_. Though the idea of suddenly zapping the ex-Roekaar leader was very tempting.

Evfra keenly listened as Ryder quickly explained that Jaal was more like a brother to her, and the resistance leader let loose a breath he had not realized he had been holding onto. It never had occurred to Evfra to inquire if the young woman was unattached. The older angaran sipped upon his tavum as he contemplated this lapse in judgement. Ryder had talked about Scott, who was her brother. Liam was one of her crewmates, the one with not as nice of a couch. There had been no other potential candidates she had mentioned, then again Evfra had not yet broached the topic.

Then Akksul asked, “So, there’s no…Taoshay?”

Evfra suddenly inhaled the burning alcoholic juice and began a coughing fit as he thumped his chest. Even Roaan sent the resistance leader a questioning gaze, to which Evfra quickly waved away as he managed to clear his airway.

“Oh, um, no...it’s been awhile, 600 years plus actually,” Sara chuckled.

Evfra paused at this, from what he recalled, Ryder had stated she was in cryogenic sleep for 600 years for the travel from the Milky Way. She came with her father, the original Human Pathfinder, and twin brother. Sara told him that her father had passed away on their first mission, and had chosen her as the next Pathfinder. 

It felt like so long ago, but Evfra could still recall his surprise when he learned that the young woman before him was a mere greenhorn of leader who had fairly recently had the title of Pathfinder and its burden thrusted upon her. And look at Ryder now, making planets habitable, outplaying his tactics, and even uniting the angara under the Resistance. Sara had become a dependable, knowledgeable, and successful leader in her own right. 

Then the angaran realized something. It was already a few moments here and there that he had spent with Ryder, once there was someone else...it would be far less. Sure he would still communicate with Sara in an official capacity, he the Resistance Leader and Ryder, the Pathfinder. But all that could be, would never be…

 _'And that’s for the best'..._ the angaran’s life was for the Resistance. He couldn’t rest until the Kett were completely defeated, nor he could afford any distractions.

But then Evfra heard it, Sara’s musical laughter, and the part of his heart that had been slowly thawing stirred with hope. Flashes of memories blinked within the angaran’s mind as Evfra recalled how much livelier his home was with Ryder in it, the desire when their eyes connected after his spar, how warm and perfect Sara felt when she held him close. His rational brain continued to shout warnings, but his heart beated with a promise of a life the leader had lost long ago. And the angaran knew deep down, he couldn’t imagine losing Ryder to someone else.

Akksul’s voice recalled the leader to the current predicament. “600 years. That is a long time,” the ex-Roekaar leader stated. And Evfra became acutely aware of how Akksul’s bioelectric field was reaching a crescendo to a verbal proposition. If there was at least one thing Evfra was well versed in, it was battle, and the angaran was not going to give up without a fight. Evfra would never forgive himself if he lost this chance, he needed to act, now!

“Sara, if I may, I would like to…” But Akksul paused as both he and Sara looked up to find Evfra upon them, arms crossed and molten blue eyes narrowed.

“May I join?” The resistance leader asked in his low gravelly aussie voice.

The young woman’s cheeks flushed at the angaran’s presence, something that Akksul noted. Was that some sort of human response? To Evfra?!

“No,” Akksul grumbled his disapproval.

“Sure!” Sara responded with a smile.

Akksul scowled as he pulled back his hands, while Evfra smirked. The leader grabbed a chair from a nearby table and slid it right in between the ex-Roekaar and Ryder.

Sara was not privy to the silent and invisible bioelectric spar that had begun. Akksul sent a few jabbing jolts, to which the older angaran skillfully rebuffed with his stronger field. The pair grappled with their voltaic powers, pressuring the other to submit.

Suddenly Sara felt something tickle both her arms. Instinctively she rubbed her bare extremities as goosebumps formed here and there. “Huh, I thought I felt something,” the young woman murmured as she looked around... _weird_. Then there was a familiar tingling sensation and... _wait a minute!_

“What are you two doing,” Sara questioned with a growing frown as she crossed her arms and gazed between her two luncheon companions.

“Nothing,” the two angarans responded, in unison, with equally terrible attempts at feigning innocence. 

Sara narrowed her bright eyes at them both. “It better be nothing,” she hissed a low warning. Last thing she needed was for the three of them to cause a huge scene in the middle of the busy Tavetaan. The young woman could see that patrons were sneaking furtive glances at their table and making hush comments. “I’m getting us drinks, and then hopefully we can carry on in a more civilized manner,” Sara stated before she walked away.

The angarans waited patiently for the young woman to reach a certain distance before they turned on eachother with venomous flashing glares.

“You are not interested in her, you are just doing this to rankle my haunches,” Evfra accused the young angaran in a low growl.

“Or, maybe I _am_ interested in Sara, and rankling your haunches is a bonus!” Akksul replied smugly.

“You are not suitable for Ryder!” Evfra stated defiantly as he rose from his chair. Akksul was completely wrong for Sara. The younger angaran already proved himself incompetent by letting harm befall the Pathfinder. Plus he was no longer a leader of his people, unlike Evfra. 

“Well, how about we settle this and find out who is the better suitor,” Akksul replied as he quickly stood up to meet the older angaran.

And that’s when things went downhill... 

Sara was waiting for their beverages when she saw both Akksul and Evfra stomp off. “Uh guys? Guys! What the hell?! Roaan, sorry, I have no idea what's going on,” the young woman apologized, forgetting the drinks completely as she darted after the two storming angarans.

“Oh you soon will…” Roaan chuckled to himself as he watched; along with the rest of the curious Tavetaan patrons.

Sara was hot on their tails, but lost them somewhere inside the Resistance Headquarters. Looking here and there, the young woman nearly ran into, “Jaal?” 

“Sara! I was just talking to Avela when Evfra and Akksul came stomping through, snarling at each other like two wild Adhis!” Jaal remarked.

“It looked like they were heading towards the training hall,” Avela informed them, causing Jaal and Sara to exchange glances before hurrying off.

“What happened?” Jaal questioned as the pair quickened their pace.

“Well Akksul and I were having lunch when Evfra suddenly joined,” Sara explained as Jaal looked surprised. “I mean it wasn’t going dandy, but I thought I could get the two to see eye to eye,” the young woman added with a slight groan. Sara knew the two were at odds, especially when her snooping uncovered Roekaar stealing Resistance resource shipments from the headquarters on Voeld. But now that Akksul was no longer with the Roekaar, he could prove to be a valuable ally to Evfra.

Meanwhile, Jaal had already figured out the true reason. Akksul had invited Sara to a meal, Evfra must have found out about it and barged in. Akksul was probably making an advance upon the young woman, whom Evfra was starting to treat as his mate. Angarans were very territorial and based on how those two were acting, they were going to settle this in the sparring ring.

There was already a large curious crowd gathering on the outside the circumference of the mats as both Evfra and Akksul stripped down to their blacksuit trousers, just as Sara had seen in the challenger spar. But this time the angarans also removed their gloves.

“Wait, their gloves, they're taking them off?” Sara asked in confusion.

“Oh dear…this may get ugly,” Jaal grimaced. “A spar without gloves indicates that bioelectric attacks are acceptable.”

“Think of this as a rematch, Evfra, a chance to redeem you first loss to me,” Akksul stated confidently as he rolled his shoulders. Then the young angaran realized that the Pathfinder was in the crowd. “Did you know that Sara?” Akksul added loudly.

Molten blue eyes quickly glanced towards Ryder. Evfra had not counted on the young woman to be present during this. But, now that she was here, the leader had even more reason to win this. However, Akksul’s prideful boosting was making Evfra’s blood boil. “It’s time I put you back in your place whelp,” the older angaran growled as his bioelectric field buzzed around his form.

“Or maybe I’ll put you into retirement,” Akksul countered as his field crackled in response.

“Jaal, is this going to be intense?” Sara asked feeling a sense of foreboding as she watched the two angarans warily encircle one another.

“Your presence is making it so,” Jaal confided quietly.

“Wait what…” But she nearly missed Akksul's lunge, to which Evfra effortlessly sidestepped, bringing his elbow forcefully down upon the young angaran’s back. Sara gasped, this...they weren't fooling around!

Akksul nearly fell over from the force, but quickly caught himself. He turned around, whipping a crackling glowing charge of electricity as he did so.

Evfra braced himself, summoned a shield of his own electricity to rebuff the voltaic attack, but by doing so he lost precious preparation time as Akksul lunged again. The older angaran decided to meet him head on as they grabbed each other’s hands into a straight up grapple, butting their heads like rams with such force that it made Sara gasp.

“Jaal...this isn’t the usual challenging spar, is it?” The young woman whispered.

Jaal felt torn as he wrung his gloved hands. He would be stepping on Evfra’s toes in admitting that this was a rite of suitorship to Sara. It was up to Evfra to state so. “No, they are...contesting,” Jaal answered cautiously.

“I figured that much, but it seems way more heated than when it was between Evfra and the top member,” Sara admitted. “I get that there is history between them, but damn they are bloody snarling at each other!”

Akksul may have developed his own technique, unique to the one’s Evfra taught him long ago, but the resistance leader learned a few new tricks from Ryder's lesson.

Evfra then did something that made Sara gasp, he lunged himself just where Akksul had been, a seemingly gross miscalculation…

 _‘Wait I know that move!’_ Sara gasped as she watched the leader duck Akksul's kick, then spring up into a lunge that toppled the younger angaran backwards onto the mat.

Akksul went down onto the mat, but rolled out of the way as Evfra tried to pin him down. Again they were back at it, and it was escalating as the air around them crackled with electricity. Then, Akksul punched Evfra in the face, to which the older angaran returned a nasty punch to Akksul’s gut. The two males, both breathing quite raggedly now, staggered away from each other momentarily.

Speckles of dark blue liquid had dripped onto the mat. Wait was that blood? Sara suddenly remembered that when Jaal’s face was nicked by Akksul’s bullet, his wound seeped of blue liquid. The blood of the angara was blue! Someone had been hurt! This was going too far, though no one made the slightest attempt to stop it. There appeared to be no referee!

“Jaal,” Sara tugged on the angaran’s rofjinn to tear his avid attention away from the spar. “Jaal we have to stop them, this is getting out of hand!”

“But, it’s tradition,” the angaran stated.

“To hell with tradition!” the young woman exclaimed as she stepped forward.

“Sara!” Jaal shouted and made to grab her arm, but she snaked right out of his grasp.

“Stop this right now!” Sara shouted, causing the onlookers to gasp and murmur at her approach. But instinct now drove the two male angarans as they took no notice of the young woman. “I said STOP!” Sara roared as her eyes glowed blue just as two spurts of throw blasted the two angarans apart.

“What the hell are you two trying to do, kill one another?” Sara demanded, looking livid as she glared at the pair. Her eyes narrowed upon Akksul, who was sprawled on the floor seemingly stunned by her. “I thought you had better sense Akksul, and you!” The young woman rounded on the resistance leader, who had risen off the mat. “I thought you were above this,” she added with disappointment as clear as day upon her face.

Thoroughly admonished by the one they were trying to vying for, Evfra stormed out through the hallway, while a medic helped Akksul up.

"Oh Sara," Jaal sighed as he approached the furious young woman.

"Dont, ' _oh Sara'_ me! Someone had to stop those two knuckleheads from beating each other to a pulp!" Sara stated in complete outrage.

"But don’t you see…with you coming in between them, there is no victor," Jaal tried to explain.

"Good!” Sara exclaimed as she flung her hands into the air. “I still have a few things to tell that blue oaf!" Sara seethed as she turned to follow wherever Evfra had stomped off too.

Leaning against one of the medics, Akksul watched Sara go after Evfra. It was then that the angaran realized he was never in the run for the young woman’s affections...

Sara couldn’t believe it! Evfra of all people to participate in that nonsensical stunt! The resistance leader was always one of commanding coolness...so what had triggered him to spar to such an extreme? 

The young woman found Evfra pacing along a large balcony overlooking Aya. At the mere sight of him, Sara opened her mouth and let him have it. “You idiot! What was that ridiculous spar supposed to prove huh?!” Shouted the storming young woman.

Evfra bristled and growled at her words as he roughly wiped the blue blood from his nose. He shouldn't be in her presence while adrenaline still pumped tumultuously through him. Ryder’s scent alone was egging on his instinctual urge to claim her. However, his disappointment at the young woman’s interference in the spar was enough to hold him at bay. But now Evfra was more frustrated than ever! Maddening, absolutely, _maddening!_

“What the hell was that all about?” Sara asked as she placed both hands on her hips and glared at the resistance leader.

Evfra glanced back over at her, growling, before he began to pace again. “Thanks to your interference, no one knows the victor!” He spat as he marched along the railing, breathing deeply to override the hormones that goaded him.

“Oh please, it was clearly you,” Sara declared with a shake of her head.

Evfra nearly stumbled upon his feet as he came to a sudden halt at her words. The angaran whipped around to give the young woman a dumbstruck gaze. “What?”

Sara rolled her eyes so hard they could have popped out of the sockets. “Oh come on!” She waved her hands about in exasperation on how dense the resistance leader could be. “Evfra, you just stormed right out of the ring like nothing had happened, while a _medic_ had to help Akksul limp away!”

“I had to stop you,” The young woman continued emphatically. “You would have beaten him to a pulp! Really you two need to sort out whatever bad blood is between you and start working together. You shouldn't be at each other's throats and...hang on,” Sara paused in her tirade as she noticed something change upon the resistance leader. “Wait, you look too smug for being told off!” The young woman accused.

“Well, I won,” Evfra gloated as he puffed out his chest. He won and not only did Sara state so, but she came after him and not Akksul! 

“Oh for crying out loud, you really are insufferable!” Sara stated dramatically as she waved her arms about. 

But all it did was make the low rumble in the angaran’s chest grow louder in response as he gazed fondly upon her. So lively, so passionate, she was a magnet that pulled him to her. "Yes, and?" Evfra prompted as he walked towards her, a slight swagger as he did; molten blue eyes locked on her fuming figure. He was beginning to enjoy these little outbursts of hers. 

“Hot headed!” Sara roared as she pointed an accusing index finger at him, while her other hand rested upon her hip.

Hips that were wonderfully curvaceous and beckoned Evfra’s itching fingers to wrap themselves around. “Go on,” the angaran added as he neared her, the rumble reverberating to his core as he continued to close the distance between them. Ryder’s usually weak bioelectric field seemed stronger as well. As if amplified by her biotics? Evfra didn’t know, but in his eyes the young woman seemed to glow.

“Cantankerous!” Sara added now waving her pointed finger at him in her fury...when suddenly she felt her back press up against the wall. The young woman paused for she had not been aware that Evfra was inching towards her and in response she had been taking a few steps back until...

All thought of reprimanding the leader was wiped from her mind as she realized that Evfra...shirtless and sweaty, was now placing his two arms above either side of her head as he leaned down to her. “Anything else?” Evfra asked, his voice low and throaty as his naked chest heaved.

Bright eyes wide at her predicament. Sara’s throat could only wobble as she gulped.

“Once again the Pathfinder is tongue tied? I must be getting good at this,” Evfra chuckled in his low gravelly aussie accent.

Oh... _ohhhh_ she was in trouble...

Evfra dipped his head down along the side of her face and inhaled deeply; as if he was breathing her in!

“You smell good, Sara,” he nearly purred as his bioelectric field hummed around the pair. “And you are truly, maddening,” Evfra murmured huskily into her ear. His voice alone caused the young woman’s legs to feel like jelly.

“I’ve got a knack for that,” Her shaky voice slipped out of her mouth.

Evfra chuckled, and his warm breath ghosted her skin causing goosebumps to deliciously prickle up. The angaran rose back up as he added, “Your scent, your touch, your presence.” He reached out a bare hand, gently brushing aside her unruly hair, and Sara inhaled sharply. She knew this touch... _it hadn’t been a dream..._

Bright eyes peered up at molten blue, and once again Sara saw a unique warmth to them. They searched her own as she felt Evfra’s warm calloused hand affectionately cup her the side of her face, before he gently stroked the apple of her cheek with his thumb.

Evfra steeled himself, he had come this far with all that had happened. There was a chance Sara would reject him, she had no bioelectric field to clue him in on her thoughts so far on his own display, but he was willing to risk it. And as the angaran searched those bright eyes, he realized just how much he was willing to risk for Sara.

“I want you,” Evfra breathed.

“What?” Sara gasped as her eyes widened in shock. Had she heard him, Evfra de Tershaav, correctly?! The young woman could only gawk up at the angaran. A part of her would have thought it a joke...but this was Evfra.

“I am stating my intentions, before another can,” the gruff angaran boldly declared. “I wish to court you and make you mine.”

 _Intentions...court...want…_ Sara’s head was spinning! And she had thought there was no way Evfra could be remotely romantic nor be interested her in such a way!

The warm gentle stroke upon her cheek recalled Sara back to the present as the angaran added in his low gruff aussie voice, “You both madden and embolden me, and I would not have it any other way.” His thumb paused as he peered questioningly down at the young woman.

“Evfra,” Sara whispered as she carefully lifted her own hand up, with slight trepidation that she might somehow spook the angaran with any sudden movements. But, she could tell that Evfra was aware as he stayed stalk still as her palm came to gently rest upon his cheek. 

The angaran’s eyes fluttered closed as he slipped into the vulnerable moment of feeling Sara’s hand upon his skin. And even though she still wore her gloves, the warmth and significance of her caress made him almost melt as he leaned into her touch. _Stars how he had longed for this..._

Sara was at a loss for words for her heart swelled at the sight of Evfra’s tenderness and defenselessness. For the leader to have not only stated his feelings, but to have even opened himself up to her...Sara could only imagine the kind of courage it took. The angaran had taken that leap, but what about her?

“I care for you Evfra de Tershaav,” Sara practically whispered as she let her own thumb glide upon his skin; amazed by how smooth and warm it felt. “And, I’m not saying no...but...I need some time to think this through,” The young woman added.

Evfra’s eyes opened to gaze down at her, though he remained silent, his own hand still cupped her cheek. The angaran could see that Ryder was rushing to explain. 

“I'm a hot mess Evfra, I've screwed up alot of things without taking the time to think it through,” Sara admitted as Scott’s visceral anger came to mind. The young woman squeezed her eyes closed in sadness. But, then she felt the angaran’s thumb tenderly ghost along her skin. Sara sighed, feeling calmed by his touch. She opened her eyes to find Evfra watching her, patiently waiting.

“I don't want to mess this up. You, you mean alot to me,” Sara finally admitted. “I need to hunt the Archon down first, then when I return, you'll have my answer.”

Evfra’s thumb paused as he took in her words. Sara was being the sensible one, while here he was rushing into things. She kept surprising him with a maturity beyond her years. And his respect only grew as Ryder put the mission before self, as a true leader would do. Again, just proving why Sara would be the perfect partner for him; to bring not only love, but balance into his life.

Meanwhile, Sara couldn’t get a read on the angaran. But, as she felt Evfra relinquish his caress from her cheek, her heart squeezed with worry that she may have already screwed it up. The young woman was about to pull her own hand away, when Evfra caught it in his.

“Sara,” Evfra murmured as he brought her hand back up to him. He momentarily marveled at how small her hand was compared to his own. Who would’ve guessed such small hands would hold his heart. “I respect your wishes,” The leader stated as he curled his large hand around hers, and brought it to his mouth, where he kissed it gently, reverently, before whispering, “I’ll await your return.”

Evfra then let the young woman slip away her hand, momentarily saddened by the loss of her touch. But the angaran called to her, before she disappeared down the hall. “And Sara, just be careful…”

The young woman flashed him a playful smile, “Always am, Evfra.”

But no matter how careful Sara planned to be, the stars had plans of their own for these two lovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I really hope you enjoyed it. I really wanted to develop Evfra's and Sara's relationship before the smut...and the next chapter will indeed be smut-tacular! xD
> 
> Though, I am taking my certification exam later this month so I won't update again until afterwards. Please send positive energy and thank you for your continued support!
> 
> Mass Effect Andromeda Wiki translations: Taoshay - "loved one"


	9. Blowing off Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my exam has been canceled until next month due to the coronavirus. Please enjoy this little appetizer in meantime and stay healthy dear readers! 
> 
> ...There’s got to be some angst and such to test the love between Evfra and Sara right? Yes, I am evil...muahaha! >:3 But it will all be worth it, I promise ;D

_Okay, this was bad...scratch that, this was the worst!_

Sara, Cora, and Jaal were currently stuck in some sort of immobilizing force field while the Archon made off with a sample of her own blood and left a biological transmitter as a surprise present. _'Excellent, absolutely fantastic.’_ She had been terribly worried that these missions were growing a bit stale, quite lovely that the Archon was eager to spice things up.

**[“Sara, might I suggest formulating a plan of escape?” SAM helpfully nudged]**

_‘Ofcourse,’_ Sara sighed. “Alright SAM, what kind of force field are we up against here.”

**["Preliminary readings suggest that the containment field interacts with living matter,” SAM informed]**

“Living...where are you going with this SAM?” The young woman questioned, feeling a bit apprehensive.

There was a slight pause before SAM added, **["If you were to expire, the field around you will extinguish."]**

“Um, expire?” Sara grimaced.

**[“As you know, my access to your physiology allows me to enhance your vital signals when required...I can also do the opposite,” SAM expounded.]**

“Whoa there SAM. I’ve died before, I think it’s a bad idea to make a habit out of it!” Sara quickly countered.

**["After stopping your heart, I would attempt to resuscitate, of course.” SAM explained]**

“I’d hope so,” Sara frowned. “Are there any other options?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

**[“None that I can determine,” SAM stated]**

The young woman took in a deep breath, noting how nice it felt. “Alright,” Sara exhaled. “Hey Cora, if I, you know...don’t make it can you tell Scott,” Sara paused before she added, “I’m sorry.”

“I promise, Ryder,” Cora replied strongly, though there was a slight crack in her voice.

“And Jaal, can you tell Evfra…that I...” Sara’s voice now got caught up in her constricting throat. She recalled her last exchange with the leader. How loving he was, the warmth in those nebulous blue galaxy eyes of his as he caressed her cheek. Gods, he had even told her he wanted to court her! Sara swallowed the knot in her throat, she needed to return to him...Evfra was waiting for her answer.

Jaal eyes sparkled for he didn't need Sara to say it aloud, “I think you’ll tell him what you need to, yourself.”

“I hope so,” the young woman sighed. She hadn’t even kissed that grumpy angaran yet...

Sara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, “Alright guys, time to reboot, _again_.” 

Evfra, stockstill and silent, watched as internal resuscitation efforts were made upon Sara's unstirring lifeless body. The resistance leader had just received Jaal's report and jumped straight to the visor vid without reading the body of text. He really should have, for it would have prepared the startled angaran, a little bit...

Agony bloomed inside Evfra as he gazed upon the monitor with fixated horror. It was as if someone had thrusted a Firaan deep into his chest, stabbing it mercilessly into his anxious heart, then painfully rotating the blade.

First attempt, _unsuccessful_...the angaran’s gloved hand went to rest upon his chest, where his heart beated furiously, painfully.

Second attempt, _unsuccessful_...How long could a human’s brain go without oxygen? For an angaran it was not long at all, and Sara was now pushing through the third resuscitation attempt.

Third attempt, _successful_ , Sara's eyes fluttered open as she gasped for air. Evfra had to lean back upon the desk behind him for support as his legs had gone weak.

Evfra felt like his world had been turned upside down, lit on fire, then returned to normal in the matter of minutes. With mounting anger, the leader thoroughly read the report before calling up the Tempest; blue ember flames burning furiously within his eyes.

Ryder’s holographic form was instantly before him; she was safe and sound. Evfra would have let out a deep sigh of relief had he had not heard her next words.

“Hold on SAM, I need to talk to Evfra first,” Sara remarked as she looked off camera, before returning her gaze back to the leader with a smile.

The statement was out of the angaran’s mouth before he even realized, “You're getting rid of that implant.”

Sara’s brows rose in surprise, before dipping back down into a confused frown. “I'm not getting rid of SAM,” the young woman replied calmly.

“It killed you!” Evfra snapped. The angaran was trying to keep his voice even, but the video was replaying in his mind, lingering on the moments where the AI efficiently snuffed the life out of Ryder, and it caused his voice to become stronger.

“Yeah, on my order,” Sara explained as she crossed her arms, still frowning.

“Naive youthfulness and belief of invulnerability, you were unprepared and in the end had to gamble upon the AI,” Evfra accused, the few strings tethering his composure together were starting to strain. “And what if you had returned, but with permanent damage? Neurological, cardiovascular, psychiatric; did you consider those ramifications?!” Evfra growled angrily.

“I knew all of that Evfra, I weighed the risks and as the leader, I took it. I’m not out here just gambling willy nilly and hoping for the best!” Sara rebuked, feeling her own temper rise. She didn’t understand why Evfra was riding her so hard. Of course she checked for other avenues to get out of that barrier!

“You could have fooled me,” Evfra bit back as his molten blue eyes watched her keenly. He needed to impress Sara upon the seriousness of her actions. Ryder needed to stop taking such risks, or one day her luck would run out. The leader had seen it too many times in his subordinates, all who’ve met their untimely demise following that path; Evfra couldn’t lose her as well!

“That’s enough,” Sara growled as her knuckles turned white as she gripped the console. “We will discuss this further when I get back, _General",_ The young woman stated through gritted teeth.

Evfra’s molten blue eyes narrowed at Sara’s sudden use of his title, _'two can play at that game'._ “Very well, _Pathfinder_ ,” he responded coolly; and his holographic image vanished into thin air.

There was a moment of eerie silence, with just the lazy hum of the Tempest gliding through space before Liam whispered, "Why do I feel like mom and dad just got into a huge fight?" The remark earned him a sharp jab into his side by Cora's elbow.

Upon hearing Liam’s jest, Sara grimaced and rubbed her forehead. “Lexi, please get me your strongest headache relieving concoction,” she asked through the comm.

"That's called a baseball bat, Ryder," Gil’s disembodied voice answered back.

“Ha! Good one,” Peebee sniggered, earning herself an equally sharp jab from Cora’s other elbow.

“I'm going to send this ship into the nearest black hole!" Sara threatened loudly.

“Please don't, Ryder,” Kallo sighed through the comm.

It was supposed to be a happy wonderous reunion, like the ones you see in the movies where the romantic couple run towards each other in a green pasture, all in slow motion, with an orchestra made of pink cheeked cherubs playing in the background. 

Well, not with Sara’s luck. The young woman wrapped her white scarf securely around the top of her jacket and the sensation made her feel like she was preparing for battle. The young woman could feel the molten blue stare of the resistance leader through the metal hull of the ship as the Tempest docked.

Half of her wondered what would happen if she just stayed holed up in her cabin...Evfra would probably find a way in, but not easily...Sara was almost tempted to try it, but after boosting about being a good leader, the young woman now had to follow through. Drawing up a deep lungful of air, Sara steeled herself, and exited the Tempest. 

It did feel like everything was in slow motion as they met each other at the docks. Evfra silently appraised Sara’s eyes, overbright with emotion. He then noticed a few healing scratches along her right cheek. The angaran would have traced them lovingingly, had they not been at each other's throats

“You are still too young to fully grasp the entire situation,” Evfra stated gruffly as he stayed his itching fingers by crossing his arms.

Sara rolled her eyes in response. “And when will you accept my leadership and the choices I make, General?” The young woman crossed her arms in turn as she frowned up at the scowling leader. “Once I’m old and decrepit?” 

If Evfra was used to being openly honest with his feelings, he would have revealed why he was being so harsh on Sara. But as a General, the leader was not one to give emotional explanations to his soldiers. “I will continue to advise you until you have proven not to be so reckless with your life, _especially_ since you are a leader. So if it’s until you are, as you said _‘old and decrepit’,_ so be it.” Evfra answered gruffly in a tone with unusual sharp edge. 

She had no idea of what he went through as he was forced to watch her die on a monitor, worrying to his wits end that the AI within her knew what it was doing and could bring her back unscathed.

“Oh that's it!” Sara stated as she cracked her knuckles in a row that made Evfra cringe.

The angaran paused in his lecturing to gape at Ryder. What was she doing with her bones!?

“You, me, training hall,” the young woman pointed towards the blast doors. “Time to settle this once and for all General!”

“Fine!” His snarled as he led the way back to the resistance headquarters; Evfra was an angaran of action anyway. And once they reached the training ring, the leader barked out, “Everyone out!” Causing the dozen training members to flee like a spooked flock of gazelles.

“Why, don’t want them to see me thoroughly thrash your ass?” Sara mused haughtily as she quickly limbered up.

Evfra released dubious snort in response, “I believe there is an idiom in your language,” he began as he rolled his shoulders in turn. ‘You've bitten off more than you can chew.’”

“Yeah, I have a habit of that, but I still end up winning,” Sara remarked with anger embolden confidence. “Gloves off Evfra, I’m coming at you with everything I got!” The young woman added as she tore off her own gloves and scarf; tossing them aside without a care.

Evfra gritted his teeth, there was that bold arrogance he knew very well in Sara. His wise self warned that this was a terrible idea that could very well end badly. But, the angaran also felt the need to physically work this disagreement out. _‘Blow off steam,’_ he believed was the term Jaal mentioned. Though Sara seemed to take things to the extremes. 

“As you wish,” Evfra scoffed in his deep aussie voice. “I should have known you to be a masochist,” He added gruffly as he stripped off his own gloves.

“Oh, look at the kettle calling the pot black!” Sara rolled her eyes as she zipped open her jacket. She was wearing her neon blue, limited edition, Blasto athletic tank top over an ivory sports bra. 

Evfra paused, he had not learned this idiom yet, but he was more mesmerized by Sara’s sudden show of skin, than the english language. Blinking, the angaran quickly shook his head vigorously to regain his senses. He couldn’t afford to get distracted during this spar. Out of all the challengers to have ever dueled him, it had to be Sara who unnerved him the most.

And unfortunately his instinct was well advised for the young woman snarled like a raging wild Challyrion as she launched herself at him with a biotic charge. Evfra really should have expected this, but when it came to Sara, she got him _every. single. time._

“You surly arrogant ass!” Sara yelled with reckless abandon. She didn’t care if this nulled the alliance, she was furious! And the young woman had tackled the surprised leader to the ground. But her win was short lived as the angaran came to his senses and entered battle mode. 

Soon their spar unraveled into a power struggle to see who could get on top and have the other... 

“Yield!” Evfra snarled, his blood hot and rushing through him as he found himself exerting more energy than he estimated to keep the young woman down. 

“I yield to no one!” Sara snapped back, and with a thrust of biotics, sent the angaran flying off of her. The leader shook his head, momentarily stunned by her powerful move before lunging back to the center.

It came down to where Evfra dominated with power and reach, but Sara countered with speed, flexibility, and an incredible knack for slithering out of his grasps. 

Panting, the two circled around one another, their eyes never wavered as they tried to sense out the slightest hint of a muscle twitch betraying the other’s next move. And then, at the same time they lunged, meeting the other halfway as they locked into a grapple, until they both keeled over onto the mat. The two rolled about as their bodies pressed against each other, completely lost to everything else that was not their mingling form, until finally Evfra rolled on top and pinned Sara securely down.

“Ha!” Evfra breathed out in triumph as he crushed his hips into the young woman’s, using his weight to finally anchor her down on the spot, capturing those slippery legs in between his muscular ones. His own prehensile feet grabbing her securely by the ankles. His large rough hands had her arms pinned at the wrists up above her head as Evfra's formidable presence loomed over her.

The angaran felt the slickness of the young woman’s glistening skin. Then Sara’s distinct scent started to gain a sweetened tart-like hint that filled Evfra's senses, causing his pupils to dilate. The angaran let loose an instinctive growl so guttural that his entire body reverberated, letting loose a pulse of electricity.

And then it happened, he heard a loud wonton moan escape from Sara. Tossing her head back, her spine arched upwards to crush her lower half into him; causing the angaran to groan huskily in response.

They both froze, panting as their chests heaved in unison while they stared at one another. Evfra realizing how their warm lower halves entwined; Sara realizing a hot and wet need now pooled between her legs.

The angaran’s questioning molten blue eyes quickly searched hers for any sign to halt and back off. But instead he watched, transfixed, as Sara's slick pink tongue glided across her luscious lips, tantalizing him. And with a rumbling lustful growl, Evfra went after it. Dipping his mouth down to finally capture those plump lips into his. 

Evfra cradled the young woman’s upper lip between his own, before his warm slightly roughed alien tongue traced a long swipe. Sara responded in kind by tasting the leader’s scarred lower lip, causing the angaran to shudder with pleasure as he groaned. He gently nipped her lip, before caressing for entrance.

Evfra’s wondrously alien tongue entwined with Sara’s, making the young woman moan into his mouth as he hungrily explored her own. The angaran rumbled deeply upon feeling her pleasurable response. Evfra's hands released her wrists to cradle Sara’s back and neck. Quickly in turn, the young woman snaked her arms to his chest, pulling the angran closer by the front of his suit. Finally, Evfra broke their hungry kiss so that he could come up for air like a drowned sailor. 

Sara moaned with abandon for this was nothing like her past lovers; awkward hesitancy and sloppy fondling. No, this was Evfra, an experienced alpha angaran dominating her hungrily as muscular arms firmly held her, while he tasted her like she was his last meal. The leader’s alien hot tongue was now chasing the pulse up the side of her neck with one long stroke, before he began to nip and tease her skin; enjoying the taste of her sweet and salty sweat.

Any sound Sara made, Evfra responded in kind as he listened to her sensitive verbal cues and drew out more with such fervor. Stars, she made such wondrous noises! The angran reverberated with carnal growls at the gasps and mewls that escaped the young woman.

Evfra relished how Sara's soft warm body writhed underneath him. It was starting to untether his sensibility as his loins urged him onwards to finally claim this hot headed temptress who had ensnared him so fully. Evfra's fingers were now entwining into Sara's soft hair, cradling the back of her head, while his other hand supported the arch of her spine. 

The angaran's weight began rocking forwards and backwards upon Sara as she felt a large pulsing bulge grow between his thick thighs. With every other roll of the Evfra's hips, a little spark was released, making Sara moan and arch with pleasure. Their bodies continued to undulate in unison with an unspoken lustful need for each other that had been denied for too long.

Sara’s aphrodisiacal pheromones, lewd gasps, and sensual body were causing the muscular angaran to increase his tempo as he started to buck into her. Evfra would take her here, now, training hall be damned...but then there was a loud gasp and it wasn't from Sara…

Urza, having been cleaning out the male locker room as his punishment duties, finally exited into the training center only to find it completely deserted...apart from two figures at the center of the ring.

He gasped at the sight that met his eyes. Evfra and the Pathfinder were in a very...very compromising position. Their bodies nearly flushed against one another. The young woman’s face had a reddish glow as she panted underneath the angaran, her hands tugging and pawing at his suit.

His leader’s usually subdued gradient blue skin was now flushed in deep navy as his breath drew ragged. The recruit could hear the angaran’s lustful growls from all the way over here, and sense a vibrant bioelectric field focused on stimulating the…

 _‘Ohhhhh skkuttttt…’_ Urza internally screamed and made to turn around and hide in the locker room when both pairs of eyes spotted him; freezing his feet to the ground.

Evfra quickly rose to his feet and was about to extend his hand down to Ryder to help her up, but she was already sprinting down the hallway. Sara, with face as red as a tomato and hot like the sun, was running away as fast as humanly possible.

Evfra’s molten blue eyes locked onto the recruit and gave him such a glare that would have put the remnant observers to shame. “Urza,” the leader breathed lowly and dangerously. “You will be in charge of restroom duty...for another two full moons.” 

And as the leader passed by the trembling recruit, he placed a bare hand on Urza’s shoulder. “Realize how fortunate you are...for I’m quite close to tearing this limb off,” and his grip squeezed painfully. Evfra then stormed off to take an ice cold shower; his pants achingly tight with each step.


	10. Festival of the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I present to you the entree de Evfra and Sara! I really hope you will enjoy it! Bon Appetit! 

_‘Oh my god, oh my god, ohhhh my goddddd!!’_

Sara paced back and forth in her cabin, pressing the palms of her hands upon her hot red cheeks. Did that really happen? Maybe she had imagined all of it?! 

Quickly, Sara dashed to her personal bathroom to peer into the mirror. Looking back at her was a young woman with lips redden, swollen, and still tingling from hungry kisses; hair tousled by Evfra's bare hand, and a trail of hickies running up the side of her neck...She looked absolutely ravished.

And that’s exactly what happened! Sara had been at Evfra's ravenous mercy and had that recruit not interrupted…she groaned as a shiver ran down her spine, for the young woman was sure the leader would have sent her into blissful oblivion with how things had ramped up.

And boy did it quickly unravel, one moment they were arguing, then sparring, then dry humping each other like rabbits in heat! ‘ _Oh my God!’_ Sara groaned as she realized that having nearly been taken by that beast of an angaran was the best thing that's happened to her in nearly 600 years! Sara’s underwear was soaked, her body wound up and flushed. 

How was she supposed to face Evfra now without getting all hot and bothered by the sheer reminder that he had been grinding a massive pulsating, electrically stimulating…

 **[“Sara?”]** SAM's voice made the young woman yelp loudly as she jumped. **["There's a message for you from Paraan Shie," SAM informed]**

Meanwhile, after taking a shower that would have made Voled seem like a sauna, Evfra began to regain his senses. Though his mind was still a little muddled, especially as it kept unbiddingly replaying Sara’s various lewd gasps.

The angaran groaned as he rubbed a gloved hand down his face. Evfra knew he was smitten with Ryder, but having her writhing underneath him had unlocked a whole new level of depravity within the leader.

Collecting Sara's forgotten gloves, jacket, and scarf, Evfra let loose a deep sigh; for before he could finally satiate their lust, she was gone. The young woman was a tempest in her own right. Evfra would have to tie her down to get her to stay put....suddenly the image of Sara, tied to his bed looking ravished made the angaran groan as his cock twitched with excitement.

"Be still, you're the one that got me into this mess," Evfra growled angrily at his loins.

"I beg your pardon?" 

Evfra spun quickly around; it was Paaran Shie who, luckily, was barely looking up from the two data pads, one in each hand. The governor quickly strode towards the leader.

"Nothing," the angaran hastily grunted, hiding Sara's clothing behind his back.

Paaran, obviously used to Evfra's crass manners, was unfazed as she began her own news, "Good, the preparations for the Festival have begun."

"Festival?" Evfra asked with a frown.

Paaran sighed with impatience, "I’ve sent you the reminders, multiple times."

Well, Evfra had quite the day _...week...month!_ His continued blank stare irked the governor.

"The Festival of the Stars!" Paaran waved the two datapads about with exasperation. "A good timing too, a festival will do well to boost morale." The female angaran nodded, more to herself, before her eyes hardened upon the resistance leader. “Though, I’ve heard you and the Pathfinder are at odds again."

“Something like that,” Evfra cautiously replied though his grip tightened on Sara’s clothing behind his back.

“She, along with her crew, will be the guests of honor. So, try not to cause a scene,” Paaran stated as she pointed one of her datapads at the resistance leader.

 _‘Depends on the type of scene,’_ Evfra thought, though he remained absolutely silent on that as he just gave the governor a curt nod.

“We’re invited to the Festival of the Stars?” Liam asked as he shared a look of surprise with the rest of the rag tag team.

“It’s an annual tradition when we give thanks to the stars that guide us from above,” Jaal informed them. “You will be the first aliens invited to partake in the festivals, quite the honor,” The angaran added with a warm smile as he surveyed his teammates. 

“Jaal, this is great, especially for solidifying the alliance between the angara and the initiative,” Sara began as the crew disbursed to go get ready. “But...I don’t have anything to wear.” The young woman didn’t plan on attending any balls or galas in Andromeda so she really did pack the bare minimum from the Milky Way, aside from a few sentimental items.

“Actually, I have packages for you,” Jaal informed her.

“Packages?” Sara repeated feeling surprised.

“Moshae instructed me to give this to you, the other one...is from Evfra,” Jaal added with a chummy smile, that only widened as she saw the young woman’s cheeks flush.

Back in her cabin, Sara eagerly opened the first and larger of boxes. Nestled inside the box was what appeared to be a long layered flowing dress of shimmering shades of blue from light sapphire on the top most layer, darkening to cobalt hued underlayers. As the young woman pulled the outfit out of the box, the dress’s style reminded Sara of a fusion between an Indian Sari and a Grecian robe. There were also a pair of tougher cloth straps dyed to match the dress. They almost looked like simple ballet slippers with extra ribbon length to tie and secure around the ankles.

It was like Sara was going to a ball and Moshae was her fairy godmother. Suddenly the young was overcome with emotion and she had to clear her throat a couple of times to keep it at bay.

Sara eyed the smaller package from Evfra. Upon opening it, she found a small ivory trumpet flower set upon her neatly folded jacket, scarf, and gloves. The flower had the sweet distinct scent of a carnation flower and it made Sara instantly think of the lotion Evfra had made for her.

With renewed vigor, the young woman quickly cleaned herself and changed. Overall Sara felt pretty; or at least she thought so. The young woman decided to keep her hair down for once, partly because it hid the trail of hickies, the other part was that it nicely complimented the dainty flower now tucked above her other ear.

Bright eyes gazed at the lotion jar as it shimmered with swirls of blues, teals, and purples. Sara was supposed to give Evfra an answer, instead they got caught up in the argument. She just wanted him to treat her as an equal leader and realize she had her own calls to make. But boy did that quickly unravel into a carnal dry humping escapade. Had that recruit not interrupted...Sara’s cheeks burned for she was sure she would have been still in Evfra’s arms...maybe even tenderly held by him as they basked in the afterglow.

Sara dipped her hand into the cool creamy concoction as she applied a liberal amount of lotion to her warm skin, sighing at how relaxing the floral scent was. The young woman recalled how surprised she was on the dock as Evfra presented her with the gift.

The lightweight layers of the dress flowed with the young woman’s movements as she made her way out of the bathroom. Tonight, she was going to give Evfra an answer and finally break her 600 year plus dry spell!

Molten blue eyes scanned the crowd as he watched the influx of dignitaries, sages, and other officials. The angaran wore his teal rofjinn over a smooth sleek obsidian suit as he stood at attention; giving a few representatives an acknowledging nod before his eyes moved on in their hunt. Then, his eyes widened once he spotted her.

Night had settled upon Aya, but Sara seemed to glow. The vibrant dress wrapped around her form, highlighting her curves, while the young woman’s voluminous hair was begging to be touched by the leader. She even wore the little white trumpet flower he had sent her, which made his pulse quicken. Her bright eyes sparkled like the stars above, while her skin shimmered in the warm glow of the many torch lights. Evfra couldn’t take his molten blue eyes off her as he watched her from the upper deck; oblivious to how his hands gripped the railing as he slightly leaned over for a better look.

“You’re gawking,” came Moshae's deep warm voice as the matriarch joined the resistance leader on the balcony.

“I’m not,” Evfra coughed as he quickly averted his gaze to make it appear that he was appraising the potted plants with great interest.

Sjefa chuckled lovingly, “Oh Evfra, I’m only 115 years old; I know that look.”

Evfra only grunted as he stared down at the foliage, though his eyes flickered back to glimpse at Sara, who had begun to dance with Jaal. The angaran’s grip tightened upon the handrails in response.

Moshae sighed wistfully, “Don’t let her slip away Evfra.” 

“I won’t,” Evfra replied strongly before he made his way down to the dance floor.

Sara accepted Jaal’s gloved hand as he led her onto the dance floor where a dozen angaran danced. The females wore similar flowing dresses as Sara’s in a beautiful array of colors that complemented their skin tones; from crimson red to plum purple. Their partners wore suits of sleek white or black, with the color of their rofjinn matching their dancing partner’s outfit. The couples danced in circles to the beautiful rhythm of an orchestra made up of alien versions of percussion, string, and woodwind instruments that weaved together to form a lovely melody. 

Silently, Jaal pointed out the basics of the angaran dance. It started out as if Sara was going to simply do the angaran handshake as she extended out her own right arm with a fist, and flexed it a bit, but this time she kept the back of her wrist firmly against Jaal’s. Their other hands rested upon their own hips. They began to circle clockwise around each other time with the music, speeding up or slowing down according to the tempo, causing the female’s dress to fan out around their bodys'. Every so often, they would switch hands and encircle each other counter-clockwise.

Sara noticed with surprise that a couple of the paired angarans were dancing with clasped gloveless hands, their first and second finger’s entwined, while the conjoined fingers were tucked over each other.

Noticing her observation, Jaal remarked, “That signifies that they are a paired couple.”

“I see,” Sara replied as her eyes began to scour the crowd for a hint of a gradient blue skinned and scarred angaran. She hadn’t even spotted Evfra anywhere since arriving. Surely the resistance leader would attend such events. Was he avoiding her?

Jaal let out a chuckle to which the young woman realized her roving eyes had been caught, as she returned him a sheepish smile.

The music stopped, giving way to clapping towards the band. The couples dispersed, and Sara made to follow after Jaal, when a looming figure blocked her way.

Evfra extended out his black gloved hand. “May I have this dance?” He inquired in his deep aussie accented voice. 

“Oh, yes,” Sara replied in a voice almost like a whisper as she placed her ungloved hand in his. Her heartbeat quickened as the angaran gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Evfra led her back to the dance floor, right into the center. The leader then nodded towards the band, and Sara realized it was just going to be the pair of them, alone on the dance floor.

The angaran released her hand to bring up his arm in the same dance style, and he waited for Sara to do the same, holding his breath as he watched her contemplate his offered wrist. Then the young woman surprised him, by slipping off his glove, and entwining her fingers around his, just as she had seen the couples do.

There were a few loud gasps and many murmurs. Evfra’s eyes molten blue eyes sparkled at Sara's bold statement. He tucked his large conjoined fingers over hers, while he briefly squeezed their entwined fingers. One would have thought it to feel awkward, but to Evfra, _it felt perfect._

Clockwise, then counter-clockwise, and clockwise again; their gaze upon one another never broke as the world around them faded away. Suddenly, Evfra lifted up their joined hands, twirling Sara about so that her shimmering blue dress whirled about her, before being halted with his gloved hand against her back. Effortlessly, the leader supported her back as he gracefully dipped Sara down low while he leaned over her with ease. 

Sara’s eyes widened in surprise at the angaran’s smooth maneuver. She heard him let loose a low seductive growl as he slowly brought her back up, keeping her ever so close to his body as her chest heaved. Evfra's molten blue eyes gazed hungrily at her, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

And then the music stopped to the rousing sound of applause, whoops, and a wolf whistle that sounded like it came from Liam.

As the clapping died down and more couples walked onto the dance floor, Evfra escorted Sara to the far balcony away from prying eyes and ears. “That was a bold statement to make in front of everyone,” the leader finally remarked as they stood against the railing, a grand view of Aya below them. The angaran wondered if the young woman realized what she had indicated with her gesture. “Does that mean?...” Evfra ventured, feeling a little hesitant. 

But Sara staved him off with her hand held up, indicating for the angaran to pause. “Evfra, you need to realize that I do and will listen to your advice; I’ve listened since the moment we met, it’s how I’ve gotten so good,” The young woman began. “But, we both know the risks of our positions, and there will be times I make my own calls.”

“Sara,” Evfra replied in a rare gentle tone as he placed his ungloved hand upon her right cheek. “I was...frightened,” the leader finally confessed as he searched her bright innocent eyes. “I thought I had lost you,” the angaran softly added as his thumb grazed the remaining healing scratches upon her cheek.

“Oh Evfra,” Sara sighed as she leaned into his warm roughened hand. “When will you learn you can’t get rid of me that easily?” She jested with a bonus of wiggling her eyebrows as she couldn’t help herself.

Evfra snorted, though there was amusement in his molten blue galaxy eyes. “Then your answer, will you have me?”

“Yes,” Sara replied with a smile. “Though I thought my writhing underneath you earlier was quite the affirmative.”

“Mmmm,” Evfra murmured deeply as his thumb grazed her lower lip, sending a shiver down Sara’s spine. “It was most enjoyable, but I wanted to hear it from your lips all the same.”

It was becoming very difficult to think clearly, with the angaran’s other large hand skimming up and down her side. Sara cleared her throat, “But Evfra, as I warned you, I’m…”

“A hot mess,” The leader remarked smugly.

“Well yes, and…”

“A sensual temptress from beyond the stars?” The angaran added as his deep aussie voice rumbled.

Now that made Sara gawk, “Oh, ha ha,” she laughed weakly as a blush grew upon her cheeks. When did he become such a smooth talker in addition to a sauve dancer?! “I guess, but I’m also...”

“... _Mine_ ,” Evfra interrupted huskily before he ensnared her lips within his. The leader’s large hand snaked around from her hip to cradle her lower back, while the other left her cheek to weave through her hair as he cupped the back of her head. 

It was a loving kiss, slow and gentle as he took in the smoothness of her soft full lips. And as they broke off, the young woman’s hands reached around him to hold him in a tight hug as she rested her head on his chest. In turn, Evfra rested his own chin upon her head as he nuzzled her soft hair. 

The angaran sighed with deep contentment for here in his arms, was everything missing in his life and the hope of a future the leader never dared to dream of. Evfra heard the young woman chuckle into his chest, “Hmmmm?” The angaran questioned, though it came out as a low purr. 

“Evfra, if that's the trick you're going to use to get me to shut up then I warn you, I will absolutely abuse it!” Sara grinned as she looked up into his warm gaze.

“I should hope so,” The leader chuckled as he lazily ran his fingers through Sara’s glossy hair.

“So, am I your Taoshay now?” The young woman questioned with a small smile.

“Sara, you are more than my Taoshay,” Evfra stated warmly. “You are my Vaasa-nari, _my shared soul,_ ” He almost whispered as he planted a tender kiss upon her head.

However their moment was interrupted, though not by the recruit this time. Jaal cleared his throat loudly, looking apologetic, though neither Evfra or Sara broke their embrace as Jaal informed them that, “The priestess is about to give her blessing.”

Evfra took Sara’s hand within his and guided her back towards the crowd. There upon the highest deck stood a shimmering female angaran who could have been made out of starlight. The young woman instantly recognized the light purple speckled angaran priestess as Roshwar Linn from Voeld; the first angaran to ever bless Sara, an alien. 

As if sensing the Pathfinder’s gaze, Roshwar slowly turned her head so that her silver galaxy eyes fell upon Ryder. A small smile ghosting her lips. This time, Roshwar wore an outfit similar to Moshae’s but in shimmering silver and ivory. 

The priestess raised her bare hands up to the starry speckled sky as she began in a melodious and powerful voice, “The stars foretell a great battle is to come. One that will shake us to our core. Take this blessing, know that your heart is clear, your strength - unyielding, and courage - resolute, but when the battle seems lost...it will be your _mind_ that will know what to do to turn the tide.”

Sara felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise on end at Roshwar’s words. The young woman had an eerie feeling that there was something more behind the priestess’s words...there was _a_ _warning_.

“And now for the feast,” Moshae warmly beckoned to the crowd. During the blessing, the Tavetaan’s tables and chairs had been replaced, though organized in long sections so that groups could sit together. There were many bowls placed about, each filled to the brim with either whole or pre-sliced fruit.

Evfra grumbled, he was getting hungry...but it wasn’t for food. And his grumpiness did not go unnoticed by the young woman, whose lips curled at the corners into a mischievous smile. She could use a little fun to brush off Roshwar’s foreboding words.

As they sat next to each other, Sara teased the leader with _‘accidental’_ touches, from brushing her bare hands upon his to leaning over to press her body firmly into Evfra’s as she took her time selecting the best fruit from the furthest possible bowl. Evfra inhaled sharply as Sara innocently rubbed her breast into his side. The young woman knew she was playing with fire, but _ohhhhh_ was worth it!

“Is Evfra sick again?” Avela quietly asked Jaal from behind her hand as they sat across from the resistance leader leader and pathfinder. The angaran was not eating and just stared down at his plate with a transfixed laser stare. Though his nose twitched, throat wobbled from gulping, and there was a smoldering blue flame in his eyes.

“Oh, he isn’t sick,” Jaal replied with a deeply amused chuckle. The angaran was quite impressed by how the leader maintained his composure, but each time Ryder brushed up against him a spark of electricity inadvertently escaped Evfra, shooting off willy nilly and accidentally hitting another poor soul a few tables over.

Sara bit into her quilo fruit, letting the juice run down her chin and fingers. “Oh dear, what a mess I’m making,” She sighed, a bit overdramatically.

The angaran dared to shift his gaze onto the young woman, and boy was that a mistake as his molten eyes widened, transfixed as Sara began to lick her lips, then suggestively ran her tongue along her juice covered fingers.

Evfra growled warningly...wantingly, to which Sara simply batted her lashes, attempting to look innocent.

She was maddening, absolutely _maddening!_

Blinking quickly and shaking his head, the angaran narrowed his eyes at her as he huffed. The leader broke their gaze as he grabbed a golden quilloa fruit of his own.

 _‘Hmmmmm,’_ Sara needed to up her ante...

Evfra nearly crushed the golden quilloa fruit with his bare hand when Sara ran her leg along Evfra’s underneath the table. The leader bit his tongue to hold back a lustful groan. If the young woman didn’t stop, the angaran was going to lose it, grab her, and rut into her behind the nearest planter!

But then an idea struck Evfra, _‘for two can play at this game’_. And with pointed bare finger, the angaran let loose a well placed voltaic pulse from underneath the table.

Sara squeaked, loudly, as she nearly jumped out of her seat.

“Ryder, are you okay?” Cora asked with concern.

“Yep, all good,” Sara quickly responded though her voice was a little higher pitched than normal. She turned to fix a narrowed gaze at the leader, to which Evfra let loose a very self satisfied smile before he bit into his juicy quilo fruit.

Finally the festival had come to an end, and the pair left together heading towards the leader's abode; Evfra walking stiffly meanwhile Sara’s legs had a slight tremble. 

Once the door closed, Evfra was upon her, slamming her back to the door he easily took in both of her wrists within one hand, holding them firmly above her head, while his other hand hungrily roamed her body, kneading soft flesh. Before Sara could let loose a moan, the angaran’s scarred mouth ensnared her’s with a punishing growling kiss; before deepening it into a long passionate exchange that left both Evfra and Sara breathless.

“I told you,” Evfra gruffly remarked in between breaths as he rubbed his forehead against Sara’s. “You’ve bitten off more than you can chew,” the angaran growled in his throaty aussie voice.

“I usually swallow,” Sara breathed huskily, her lips still tingling from the leader’s hungry kisses.

Evfra closed his eyes and groaned at her words... _she will indeed be the death of me..._ he thought as he pressed his forehead into her’s. Finally he couldn’t wait, the angaran roughly hoisted the young woman up and over his shoulder as quickly carried her upstairs.

Giggling at the angaran’s haste, Sara wiggled and squirmed with glee, causing Evfra to smack her bottom. The leader rumbled appreciatively at the surprised squeak that escaped her.

The leader tipped the young woman onto the bed causing Sara to giggle again, but she nearly gasped at his next words. “I will have you yield this time, Sara,” Evfra stated lowly as he stripped off his other glove.

Shivering at his words, Sara propped herself up on her elbows as she bit her lower lip, watching with wide eyes as Evfra’s haulking form advanced upon her from the foot of the bed, causing the mattress to dip with his weight. 

Evfra reached out for her wrapped feet, roaming his hands over the ribbons before he paused at her ankles. The angaran’s large hands wrapped around Sara’s ankle, pulling them apart so that the young woman spread her legs open to him. Sara’s breath hitched in her throat as Evfra’s warm roughened hands continued to travel upwards, slowly bunching up the hem of her dress as he traced the inner parts of her legs, thighs, finally reaching the waistband of her Initiative issued undergarment. He tucked a couple of his fingers underneath the band as they glided along her smooth skin while Evfra loomed over her.

Closing his eyes, the angaran took in a deep breath. “I can smell your heat Sara,” Evfra rumbled huskily as his pupils dilated. Sara gulped as the leader pulled down her underwear so that it slipped off her behind and was low enough to expose her wet cunt to him.

“Hmmmm,” Evfra murmured appreciatively as he noted that the young woman had hair down here as well. The angaran ran his hands through it noting the difference and excitement rushed through his loins as he watched Sara’s muscles twitch at his mere touch.

“So sensitive?” Evfra’s deep aussie voice rumbled, before Sara watched his expression darken with lustful hunger. “I must return the favor of your earlier teasing, temptress.” And without further warning the angaran dipped his hands underneath her bottom, raising up the young woman’s lower half as her legs slid over his shoulders causing Sara's head and shoulders to fall back onto the plush bed. The young woman's heart raced wildly in anticipation of what the leader was going to do her.

Sara moaned loudly as Evfra’s hot wet tongue made one languid upstroke between her folds, before whirling around the nub of her clit. “You taste good, Sara,” the angaran rumbled before continuing his hot assault on her inner folds causing the young woman to mewl and buck into his face, especially when his tongue caressed her entrance. Her juice began to drip down his mouth, but it only spurned the angaran to lapt more diligently at her cunt.

The young woman began to pant and writhe, but Evfra’s muscular arms kept her steady as he continued to eat her out. Each wanton moan from the young woman made Evfra’s mouth reverberate with satisfied rumbles as his tongue sucked generously now on her swollen clit. 

“Evfra I’m close!” Sara panted as her neck arched, her elbows dug into the mattress, and her hands gripped the sheets. Gods he knew how to wield that large rough tongue! 

“Goooood,” Evfra’s voice reverberated, making the young woman’s toes curl at the sensation. “Yield to me, lose your control to me Sara,” The angaran purred deeply, the strong vibrations caused her whole body to shiver with mounting pleasure as she moaned. His tantalizing words having such an effect about Sara to make her gasp.

Before the young woman became aware that Evfra was now holding her up with one hand, she nearly shrieked as a large rough finger entered her, sliding in and out as it roved around inside her, and then his finger...became fingers!

Her fingernails dug into the bedsheets as her panting grew ragged as she felt herself clench upon the angaran’s fingers. “Ahhhhh! Evfraaa!" Sara screamed as she climaxed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head while her body shuddered with overstimulation. 

Evfra groaned appreciatively as he nuzzled his scarred lips over her sensitive folds, while he watched Sara release so spectacularly. His own erection now strained painfully within his suit. The angaran laid Sara’s lower half down gently as he rose off the bed.

“Mmmmm,” Evfra murmured in a very satisfied tone as he surveyed the panting young woman. “You look so lewd, Pathfinder,” The angaran purred as he pulled her panties completely off, tossing them somewhere before he began to strip off his own suit.

With her body finally calming down, Sara quickly shedded the dress before her eyes watched with a transfixed gaze as Evfra began to peel off his suit; noting his battle worn scarred blue skin. Her eyes widened as he tugged down his pants, letting loose an enlarged and fully erect deep blue cock. Sara’s mouth went dry at the sight of the smooth thickness and sidelong ridges, and then there was his girth, “Oh fuck…” Sara let slip as her mouth stayed agape.

His cock twitched at her hungry gaze as he growled lustfully at the bare young woman. It was just as good as he had imagined in the shower. “Do you realize how long I’ve wanted to claim you Sara?” Evfra remarked throatily, fully aroused, as he climbed over the foot of the bed, causing the mattress to dip as he surveyed Sara’s fully naked form sprawled invitingly out before him.

Sara shivered with excitement, she felt like a little prey animal as Evfra’s large form loomed over her. He was a famished predator getting ready to pounce, and his next words made the young woman gasp. 

“I’m going to ruin you for anyone else,” Evfra growled and he pulled her legs towards him until his large cock teased her entrance, making Sara moan loudly. 

“Wreck me Evfra,” Sara goaded as she rubbed herself upon the angaran’s pulsing head. Evfra snarled in response as he gripped her thighs and thrusted himself deep into the young woman’s slick tight passage. 

Evfra growled beastily. Stars above, Sara was so moist! Even angaran females did not become as wet as this young woman now clenching around his member! So lovingly tight, yet pliable to his size, Evfra groaned loudly as he pushed his large girth further into Sara, causing the young woman to moan as her hands gripped the bedsheets. This was entirely different from their earlier lustful dry grinding as the leader finally penetrated her.

Once deep inside her hot wet sex, the angaran felt Sara instinctively tightened around his member, causing his ridges to react to the delicious tension; sending pulsating sparks up Sara’s undulating body. Evfra was now panting and grunting as he began to fluidly roll his muscular hips, while the young woman groaned throtily in turn. 

His teeth gritted hard against each other for Sara felt like nothing else he had ever experienced. Now this would be all Evfra would ever want. She had wrecked him just as much as he did to her. His large rough hands massaged and kneaded her soft thighs as he slid in and out of her.

“Oh god Evfra!” Sara exclaimed as her eyes closed tightly shut for all she could think of was how she was filled by his large hot pulsating cock. She was close, oh so close! Every nerve was excited and nearing a crescendo. Her legs wrapped around his sides, pulling him in and making the angaran lose the last shred of rational, as Evfra began to grunt loudly and thrust more ferally into her, making wet slaps against her moist pussy, and Sara finally lost it.

“Evfra!” She cried out as her back arched upwards, toes curled inwards, and her body completely unraveled at the bliss the leader pushed her into.

Meanwhile the angaran, fully stimulated by their lovemaking, could feel himself engorging quickly at the base for the final step of knotting with his mate. But, without the ceremony, Sara was not yet his true mate, nor could he risk the chance of offspring. One day he would thrust his knot inside her, filling her up until she swelled with his seed, and later grow heavy with offspring. 

A sudden overwhelming intensity ensnared Evfra he released a carnal snarling roar, dislodging himself, only to cum forcefully upon Sara’s glistening abdomen before he collapsed onto her, catching himself by one arm, while the other snaked around her to cradle the back of her head, where he entwined his fingers into her luxuriously soft hair. His spent, pulsing, and flushed body trembled at the sheer magnitude of his release.

For a moment they stayed quiet, hearing and feeling only their heartbeats and breaths while their chests heaved in tandem before Sara spoke up in a quiet, satiated voice, “You’ve ruined me Evfra.” She smiled blissfully, “I’ve never had a lover come even close to you.”

“Nor I,” Evfra gently replied as he nuzzled his forehead against hers.“You are my one and only, Sara, my Vaasa-nari,” he continued to murmur with overwhelming contentment.

Sara sighed happily as Evfra gently cleaned his ejaculate off her flushed skin with a soft washcloth. She then realized that the leader had paused and on opening her eyes, she watched his warm contemplative gaze.

“Stay with me tonight?” Evfra asked as he brushed aside some of Sara’s unruly hair from her face. “Please,” the leader added as he caressed her cheek with his roughen warm thumb.

“Mmmmm I would like that,” Sara replied softly, sleepily as her eyes fluttered closed again.

She could hear Evfra rumble happily at her acquiescence and her lips formed a sleepy smile. 

Tossing aside the used washcloth, Evfra carefully settled himself at Sara's side, drawing the back her body flush against him, before he released a purr of deep fulfillment. To wake up with Sara in the morning...the stars have been kind to him on this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woowee! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any feedback is greatly appreciated as it's the first time I wrote smut!
> 
> Translations provided by Mass Effect Andromeda wiki: Taoshay - "loved one" and vaasa-nari - "a shared soul,"


	11. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Starting to settle into my new home after moving halfway across the USA! So as a celebration meal, enjoy some well cooked Evfra smut!

Sara began to stir as sunlight warmed her skin, but all too quickly her morning fogged brain alerted her that something heavy and warm was wrapped around her, securing her to the bed.

A sudden instinctual need to flee this unusual circumstance quickened her heartbeat. Luckily it was only momentarily as her groggy mind recalled yesterday’s events. The Festival of Stars...dancing with Evfra...his confession...leaving with the Resistance Leader...and ‘ _Oh damn...'_

As the clunking gears in Sara’s head quieted down, the young woman became aware of a low rumbling snore and how a warm breath was stirring through the top of her tousled haired-head.

Her bright eyes peered down to inspect a strong muscular arm of gradient blue and peppered with scars with the organization of a Jackson Polluck’s painting. The arm was battle worn, yet it radiated warmth and wrapped tenderly around her belly. Calloused fingertips brushed lightly against her skin as Sara breathed deeply.

Who could have foreseen this? Definitely not Sara, and she was sure as heck that neither did Evfra. But now that this bridge had been crossed, they could only move forward. There was a chance...quite a sizable one, that this wouldn’t work out. I mean the Pathfinder and the Resistance Leader...daily piles of paperwork, long and frequent missions apart from one another, as well as loyalty to their respective groups.

 _'But just think about it,'_ a small voice in Sara's head piped up. _'Together you could rule all of Andromeda!'_ It cackled with glee. _'Yeah, and Director Tann would have a fit the size of the galaxy!'_ So, Sara might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

The young woman wiggled experimentally, grinning as she elicited a low grumble as Evfra’s arm tightened around her, pulling her closer to him until she was nestled tightly against him. Then Evfra did something that made Sara’s eyes widened in surprise; he let loose a low unconscious purr that reverberated through his chest, _Gods, the great General de Tershaav reduced to a purring kitty!_ Another secret, for she was sure no one would ever believe her. 

Sara nearly had a giggle fit, until she sucked in her breath for Sara became acutely aware that the warm angaran was completely bare, and so was she. The young woman bit her lower lip, feeling mischievous and...hungry.

Evfra was enjoying a well rested dreamless sleep, though he began to feel something rub against his chest, abdomen, and...there was a sudden giggle as the leader opened his molten blue eyes to view a tangle of silky hair. 

_Sara_ …she was still besides him, sleeping in his bed after the night they shared. Her warm soft body rubbed slowly and sensually against his. Evfra was sure she was awake. “Are you aware of your actions, little temptress?” The angaran murmured into the silky strands as he took in a deep breath of Sara’s scent that caused his eyes to flutter close.

“Oh, I most definitely am,” He heard the young woman’s mischievous reply that made his heartbeat quicken with delight. “Plus, I’m hungry,” Sara added softly.

“There is fruit downstairs,” Evfra replied almost lazily as half, if not most, of his mind was taking in the young woman’s soft curves sinfully pressing into him.

“Not that kinda hungry,” Sara remarked playfully as she rolled her hips into the angaran’s warm body, eliciting a lustful growl from Evfra in return.

“I see,” the leader purred in his low aussie accented voice and Sara inhaled sharply as she felt warm scarred lips graze down her neck, before Evfra’s teeth took delicious nips as he retraced the path back up, pausing just below her ear.

Human ears, fascinating little things set on the side of their heads. Sara’s ears were small, delicate, and quite inviting.

Sara had finally caught her breath after Evfra’s ministrations upon the sensitive skin of her neck. She then let out a surprised squeak when the large angaran gave his attention to her ear, taking it into his hot mouth as he suckled and nibbled at her left earlobe. 

Releasing her ear, Evfra propped himself up on his right elbow as his molten blue eyes swept over the young woman’s body that wasn’t hidden underneath the covers. The angaran’s gaze settled upon the mounds on Sara’s chest; _‘breasts’_ he had learned after doing some research....extensively.

“Hmmmm,” the leader murmured, causing his chest to vibrate deeply enough for the young woman to feel it against her back.

“Evfra?” Sara questioned, slightly pouting at the halt of his attentions. Being on her side, the young woman craned her neck to look up at the leader’s hovering face, noting that he had a contemplative expression.

“I have read something intriguing about pleasing human females,” Evfra stated in his low voice and Sara could see that most of his molten blue eyes had become an expanse of black. “But I must see if it holds any truth.”

“Ummm,” Sara hummed, not sure where Evfra was going with this, though she suppressed a grin at the thought that the Resistance leader had been conducting research on wooing human females. What had he read? A few popular _‘literature’_ circulating Council space to help aliens better acquaint themselves with the the more sensual aspect of humans included: ‘Homo Sapien Erotica’, ‘Fornex’, ‘Dating Humans for Dummies’, and ‘Capture her Human Heart in a Fortnight’.

But all thought of literature was swept out of Sara’s mind as warm rough calloused fingers began to caress her left breast, gently ghosting over her nipple causing it to perk up and pucker under his continued touches. 

“Intriguing,” Evfra whispered thickly as he intently watched Sara’s lively response, feeling his own body react in kind to her gasps. “I need to test another theory,” the angaran added in low husky drawl.

Sara was about to ask _‘and what would that be,’_ but her answer quickly came in the form of Evfra’s hot moist mouth latching onto her nipple. The angaran unleashed his wet rough tongue to dance upon the sensitive nub before he followed with teasing nips and suckles. The young woman mewled wantonly as she arched towards him, giving the leader better access to her flesh.

With a loud moist _‘pop’_ the angaran released her breast. “Very intriguing,” Evfra murmured fervently as his warm lips nuzzled her breast while his hand traced along the path down her body until it settled in between Sara’s legs. “Stars above,” Evfra groaned thickly into the young woman’s skin, for she was so moist that his large finger slipped inside her with ease.

“Evfraaaa,” Sara moaned loudly as seemingly every muscle in her body cycled from lax to taut, toes curling and uncurling with every movement of the angaran’s fingers as he inserted his large finger slowly inside her before dragging it back...tortuously so!

“Faster, please,” Sara added, pleading breathlessly as she felt like a wound up like a spring.

 _Begging_ , Evfra had the Pathfinder begging for him, aching for him in his bed. The angaran’s own erection was hard and pulsing against her writhing body as he quickened the pace of his finger, pumping in and out of her while his thumb massaged the sensitive engorged clit.

Sara began to writhe with mounting pleasure from just his finger. The intoxicating smell of her heat ensnrared the angaran full, for it was all for him, and only for him. “Give in to me, my dear Pathfinder, my vaasa-nari,” He murmured before he latched himself upon her breast, sucking and licking with more fervor.

And like a coiled spring let loose, Sara felt her whole body shudder as she released a loud open mouthed moan. “Oh my godddd,” Sara sighed, giving in to another shudder as Evfra withdrew his hand; finger coated with her glistening fluid.

“Have you been satiated, Sara?” The angaran’s gruff rumbling voice asked as he brought his finger to his face.

The young woman could only nod weakly as the waves of pleasure faded.

“Good,” murmured lowly, wantingly before he sucked his finger clean of Sara’s essence, causing the young woman’s heartbeat to quicken once again at the sight, just as Evfra added in a deep husky growl, “For now I hunger.”

And with a loud lustful snarl, the large angaran rolled Sara over onto her belly. At first the world went dark as the young woman’s face pressed into the pillow before she felt Evfra warm body and full weight press her into the dipping mattress.

Sara lifted up her face off the pillow, only to inhale sharply as she felt the angaran spread her legs open to him. Evfra’s thick pulsing cock rubbing gingerly along her still very sensitive and thrumming folds. Large rough hands slid underneath her body, one wrapping itself securely along her middle, while the other snaked up to knead the other breast that had yet not received any attention.

Evfra pulled slightly back, aligning his throbbing cock just before he thrusted it deep within her with one powerful stroke. Sara’s moaned loudly into the pillow, only to follow it with a series of gasps and groans as the angaran began to mircelessly grind himself deep within her.

Sara felt his warm scarred lips run along her back, nipping anywhere his teeth could find purchase, causing the young woman to cry out and squirm. His fingers rolled and pinched her sensitive nipple.

Slick wet slaps were heard in between Evfra’s deep guttural grunts as the angaran thrusted and bucked, savoring Sara’s reactions before growling as she began to tighten her warm moist grip around his haderned member. The leader’s teeth grinded together as he let loose a well measured wave of bioelectricity into his lover.

And in response Sara moaned as she saw stars dance in her vision while her body became completely undone.

Evfra’s breath hitched in his throat, for Sara’s erratic shudders rubbed him so well that he was already quickly engorging at his base for the final step of knotting. Quickly, before he lost himself in how perfectly it felt, Evfra dislodged himself, sliding his throbbing cock underneath Sara’s body.

The angaran let out an ecstasy fueled roar as a stream of hot cum shot out from him. Then his whole body shuddered with pleasure as their combined panting weight milked his pulsing cock completely of its seed.

Nearly light headed, Evfra practically fell limp against Sara’s sweaty back. He knew their time together will be few and precious, and so the angaran sighed deeply, savoring the moment of how their bodies were entwined in the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks! I hope you enjoyed the tasty chapter! I've got a more action packed chapter in the works. 
> 
> Also, if you are a Far Cry 5 fan, you may be seeing a fanfic from me soon in that section. Main plot and pairing still up in the air. I'll be listening to any shout outs!
> 
> Stay safe, wash your hands, and until next time dear readers!!


	12. Let me take care of you Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks! I’m officially done with school! Please enjoy this celebratory chapter as I have Evfra give Sara a crash course on Angara mating rituals! Muahahaha!

It took Sara some prompting, especially after she wrapped herself up like a cocoon in Evfra’s soft blanket, but finally the pair moved downstairs to the kitchen. The Pathfinder preoccupied herself with choosing the best fruit out of the produce basket, meanwhile Evfra sipped upon the Angara’s equivalent of black coffee.

Sara finally decided on the notoriously juicy quilloa and was about to take a bite when a thought occurred to her. “Evfra, why won’t you cum inside me?” She asked out of the blue.

Evfra inhaled his hot coffee and nearly choked at Sara’s bluntness. After a couple of hacking coughs and thumps to his chest, the leader caught his breath only to give the young woman a questioning gaze.

“Well,” Sara began as she just held the quilloa. “I just ask because Lexi assured me that it’s completely safe for us to...you know…” Her fingers were now nervously tapping upon the lemon sized golden fruit.

 _Skkut,_ if someone had told Evfra a few months ago that he would be giving the Pathfinder a lesson in Angara mating rituals, well, he probably would have sent that idiot on a mission to tame wild Eirochs. Yet here he was...

Evfra gave a slight cough to clear his throat, and carefully set down his mug. “Angara males go through a final step for...copulation,” The leader began to explain and he could feel his cheeks flush a deeper shade of blue at Sara’s avid gaze. “Our…” Evfra swallowed thickly, then groaned as he suddenly couldn’t manage to articulate the word and was reduced to pointing to his crotch, which caused one of Ryder’s brows to arch questioningly.

“...engorges at the base, and then I would... _ahem_...push it into you, causing us to remain bound together until I fully emptied my seeds into you.” At this, Sara’s other brow raced up her forehead to meet the first one. “It is called knotting, and is done between mated pairs. So I have withheld from knotting with you until we have our ceremony...I mean when we, er, if we...skkut,” Evfra growled the last part as he dragged his ungloved hand over his warm flushing face. The Resistance leader reduced to a blubbering fool as he stumbled over the mere words of a possible ceremony. He snuck a peek between his fingers to see that Ryder’s mouth was now hanging open.

Then her mouth snapped before she grinned mischievously at him. “God, that's hot,” Sara remarked as she pretended to fan herself, while batting her innocent eyes back at the Angara.

“You’ll be the death of me woman!” Evfra groaned into his hand as he shook his head. 

“Human males don't do that whole knotting business,” Sara explained and the Angara looked surprised at this fact. “What is that saying, Once you go Angara…you won’t want any oth-a”

Evfra snorted as he shook his head again. But, deep inside he was quite...proud.

Sara took bites of the quilloa, not realizing that she was getting fruit juice everywhere. Her mind was still mulling over what Evfra had let slip, that he wanted to still court her...and have a formal ceremony.

Evfra’s warm hand was suddenly wrapped around her wrist and he brought her now empty hand towards his mouth. “This time, allow me,” the Angara rumbled, hungrily. 

Sara sharply inhaled as she watched Evfra’s hot moist tongue lick the trails off the juice from her fingers...Yep, she could definitely get use to this.

Evfra might have continued to parts of skin not covered in fruit juice, had his communicator not gone off. Huffing through his nose at the contraption's interruption, he pulsed a wave of bioelectricity to summon up the glowing orb upon his communicator. Silently he read the message before releasing a low angry growl. “Commander Anjik Do Xeel and her team have gone missing,” he stated aloud to Sara. “They need my assistance immediately on Voeld to help devise a search party, and lead the Resistance in the interim.”

“We can take my ship,” Sara offered.

“I...thank you, Sara,” Evfra remarked with an honest rumble. “Anjik is one of the few good friends I have, besides Jaal, of course. The news of her disappearance is...disconcerting.” 

“I understand,” Sara replied as she laid a warm hand upon his shoulder. She hadn’t known that about Anjik...actually there were alot of things she didn’t know about Evfra in general and it was high time that she fixed that!

* * *

Sara was in the middle of giving Evfra the grand tour of the Tempest. “And this is the Medbay,” The Pathfinder proudly announced as she lead Evfra into the clean and polished clinical area. “Though, you’ve already been here huh,” the young woman realized as she pursed her lips into a soured expression.

“Yes, he has,” Stated Dr. T'Perro, in a tone that was a more cooler than what Sara would have expected from the gentle doctor. There was also a foreboding gleam in the Asari’s eyes. The Pathfinder knew that look all to well, especially when she ended up in the Medbay after doing something Lexi had explicitly forbade the Pathfinder from doing.

“I remember General de Tershaav very well, especially on the day he brought you in when you were suffering from hypoglycemia,” Lexi recounted with a pencil thin smile.

“Wait Evfra, you brought me to the Tempest?” Last thing Sara could recall from that mission, was Akksul helping her walk!

Meanwhile Evfra just gave a noncommittal cough for he did not like where this was heading…

“In fact, I remember the General asking me, quite bluntly, whether I was qualified to take care of humans,” Lexi smiled. But, it was the razor thin smile she wore upon choosing the largest sized needle to inject you with. “I must say he made taking care of you quite the challenge. Constantly hovering over you to the point that I had to kindly request the General to step out,” the Asari added, her grey eyes gleaming with the joy of payback.

“You had to kick Evfra out of the medbay while I was being treated?” Sara gawked. She glanced from the Asari towards the Angara, who refused to make eye contact. Ryder’s mouth then snapped shut as she hissed, “I see.” And without another word, the young woman dragged Evfra by the hand out of the Medbay.

She was silent the entire way to her cabin, and Evfra grew worried that the Pathfinder was upset with him. She had never gone this long without saying something! Plus, not only had the leader not disclosed that event to her, but the Angara had clearly obstructed the physician from properly taking care of Sara.

“SAM open this door right now” Sara commanded in a forceful voice. As the doors whoosed open, the young woman tugged Evfra in before barking, “No one is allowed to enter! And go on privacy mode!”

Finally the Pathfinder relinquished the Angara’s hand. “Sara are you upse…” Evfra began, but he didn’t get to finish his sentence as the young woman raised her toes, pulling Evfra down to her by the scruff of his tactical suit.

“Shut up and kiss me!” She growled throatily before pressing her warm lips upon his gawking mouth...

Then without warning, Sara sprang upon the Angara, wrapping her arms around his neck as Evfra caught her bottom, allowing the young woman to wrap her legs around his hips as their kisses hungrily deepened.

While familiar with layout of the Pathfinder’s cabin, Evfra was thoroughly distracted by Sara. And as he carried the young woman, the Angara bumped into the wall, a coffee table, and nearly tripped. But he didn’t even feel the pain as Sara made him only feel delicious bliss as she peppered his scarred blue skin with kisses. 

“Where...should...I,” Evfra panted as he looked at the bed then the couch.

“I...don’t...care…on the floor if you must!” Sara moaned.

The bed it was, but Sara made every effort to remain on top. Evfra was half amused by her attempt, as well as quite intrigued as he leaned back upon the pillows.

“Let me take care of you, Evfra de Tershaav,” Sara breathed huskily as she leaned over to give him a kiss, then nipped his scarred upper lip, before pulling away.

 _Ohhhh,_ Evfra was very intrigued. He avidly watched as Sara, smiling seductively, pushed herself up and began to slowly strip, revealing more warm skin that the Angara wanted to become intimately known with.

The leader made to unclasp the bindings of his suit when he was stilled by the young woman’s words.

“No, I will do it,” Sara’s voice was soft, yet commanding.

Evfra at first stiffened at the command, but upon seeing Sara completely bare and hungrily looking him over, Evfra’s mouth went dry. He was going to give her complete control...to do whatever she pleased with his body. Arousal shivered straight through him down to his loins. The leader didn’t give up control like this, never had someone on top, nor had let another set the pace. But for Sara, he would. The anticipation of what she would do made him sharply inhale, before he slowly nodded back in understanding.

Slowly, Sara undid the Angara’s tactical suit just as she had watched him do so last night. Meanwhile Evfra’s heartbeat began to quicken as he watched those nimble fingers undo his straps.

She peeled and tugged off his entire tactical suit, leaving Evfra's scarred muscular body to lay bare for her. Bright eyes swept downwards to widen at his already hardened flushed deep blue cock.

Evfra let loose a throaty rumble as he watched Sara’s eyes widen upon seeing his member. But nothing prepared him for the young woman’s next move as she lowered her head and opened her mouth. “Sara what are you,” He was about to question when her hot mouth encased the tip of his cock. “Stars above!” Evfra moaned as his hands gripped the bedsheets in rapture.

And Sara did not stop there as she continued to take him deeper into her mouth, sucking and licking. Meanwhile the Angara let loose a stream of lustful growls and throaty moans. The Great Evfra de Tershaav was being reduced to a sweaty panting mess by just the ministrations of Pathfinder’s mouth.

_He had known Sara’s mouth was trouble, but this was taking it to a whole new level!_

“Sara!” Evfra pleaded, for if she continued he would be quickly done for.

With a loud suctioned POP! That caused the Angara’s full body to shudder, Sara released him. The young woman peered over at him, licking her lips, before she moved up his body, hovering her entrance tantalizing above his pulsing cock. And without breaking eye contact with Evfra, she sheathed him within her.

Sara was already so wet that the slick sensation made the leader groan as he arched his back in bliss. Dragging herself up before sinking down upon him again, the motions caused her perk breasts to bounce at a tantalizing pace. 

“Evfraaa,” Sara cried out as her toes began to curl and her hands gripped his waist tightly. The Angara quickly took a hold of her hips, steadying her as he thoroughly pumped into the young woman until she was clearly at the edge. Then, with one more carnal thrust, Sara tossed her head back with a loud throaty moan as she clenched around his large member.

“Saraaaa,” the Angara warned in between his breathless pants. He was close, far too close. 

The young woman released him from her moist clutches just as he began to engorge at the base. Evfra groaned at the loss of her warm confines. But then the Angara sharply inhaled as delicate hands wrapped around his shaft, massaging his throbbing cock.

 _Starry heavens have mercy upon me!_ Then with a teeth baring snarl, Evfra felt an explosive finish. A rope of hot semen gushed onto his scarred belly as his body shuddered. Gently, Sara let go of him as he sighed blissfully. 

Evfra watched the young woman find a washcloth, then return to tenderly clean off the semen from his flushed blue skin. The Angara was absolutely mesmerized by this caring and seductive little human. She could give him life with intense pleasure, only to rob him of any ability to move as he was completely spent.

Meanwhile, Sara was immensely pleased with herself. She had conquered the great General de Tershaav and had turned the Angara into a panting, sweat glistening mess. Tossing the washcloth to the floor, the young woman crawled up Evfra’s body. “Mine,” she breathed, as she rested her head on the nook of his bare chest.

Smiling lazily, Evfra enveloped Sara’s body with his warm arms. He released a rumbling purr as he nuzzled his chin upon her silky haired head. “You temptress, you’ll do me in,” he growled possessively.

Evfra highly doubted this was the punishment Dr. T'perro had intended for the General to receive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have been enjoying this story. 
> 
> It's been a delight writing and sharing it with you <3


End file.
